


Creatures of the Night.

by 049, Zuke (049)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/049, https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/Zuke
Summary: For centuries, the creatures of the night have roamed this world alongside mankind; often feared, hated and hunted, they continue to live in the shadows even when the world of man has relegated them to the realm of myths and legends. Benjamin Galliard is a boy who's life was turned upside down upon their parent's divorce, now forced to leave everything he knew behind to come live with his father in Paris he'll soon find out that the creatures of the night still live among us and one of them has set their eyes on the young boy; a boy not much older than himself that goes by the name of Lucien Moreau. the same boy who appears in a 400 year old painting at the Lourve, just who is this boy? and why is he interested in him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Preface: Bad Dreams.

Disclaimers:

  * The Following story is the complete and total product of the author's imagination and a work of pure fantasy, thus it is completely fictitious and it doesn't mean to condone or endorse any of the acts that take place in it.
  * English is not my mother tongue so, if you see any spelling mistake, syntax error or something that otherwise doesn't makes sense, then please do let me know so I can make the appropriate corrections.



* * *

Pi-Ramses, Lower Kemet (Egypt)  
Near the Delta of the Nile.  
Royal Palace.  
  
About 3,300 years ago.  
  
Ramses II, God-King of The mightiest Empire Earth had ever seen. stood on the halls of his own Palace, a deep frown on his tired grey eyes, restlessly waiting for news.  
  
For something had befallen on one of the youngest members of the numerous Royal Family, a curse that had left dumbfounded the best Physicians in the Empire.  
  
Ramses The Great, Divine Ruler of the land of the black earth, with his golden skin, and dark red hair sticking out from his luxurious wig braided with gold and human hair had now been reduced to a father in fear of losing his child.  
  
"Your Grace" The Head of The Royal Physicians had finally made his appearance before his king.  
"tell me, what news" the Pharaoh grabbed the old man by the shoulders demanding to know the state of his child.  
"i'm afraid that the illness that has befallen your son cannot be undone by the arts we possess, my lord" the medic addressed the pharaoh with clear gloom on his face.  
  
The Pharaoh's heart skipped a beat only to sink in his cavity, feeling defeated and despaired, the father wanted to cry for his child; but rules dictate that men must not shed tears, not even for his loved ones, not in public at least; and for all his divinity, The Pharaoh was still but a man, and as such, he did what men are taught to do since early childhood, he suppressed his emotional vortex deep inside him, away from prying eyes.  
  
"I want to see him" the Pharaoh demanded, his voice was dry, but his make up, those black elegant lines all men, women and children were forced to wear on their eyes if they wanted to withstand life in the desert, revealed to the world that Gods were capable of human things such as crying.  
"of course, right this way, your grace" the king was lead into the chambers where his cursed boy was being kept, separate from the chambers reserved for his children where the child would usually spend his days.  
  
there he was, his boy was laid on the huge bed, naked as the day he had come into this world; meanwhile, a small army of medics and alchemists pranced all over the room, attending to a myriad of different strange tasks, they all stopped dead on their tracks to acknowledge their King.  
  
"leave, all of you, I want to be alone with my son" the king said almost in a whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room  
  
Soon, the only inhabitants on the spacious room was the king and the young prince; the father and his child.  
  
Ramses sat on a chair, conveniently placed near the bed, and caressed his son's freshly shaved head, his braided ponytail, placed on the right was the only sign of hair on the child's head, red just like his father's.  
  
"father!" The boy's grey eyes illuminated with glee when he saw his beloved father in front of him.  
  
Ramses soon found himself wrapped by the tender arms and slender naked figure of his 12, almost but never 13, year old son, reciprocating the hug, he squished the kid's buttcheecks as an afectionate gesture.  
  
"how are you feeling, Meryre?" the man asked, only for his visual field to be filled with the 12 year old's naked crotch.  
"I hadn't noticed, papa, but they found them!" the boy said in a mix of glee and pride .  
"found what?" Ramses asked the boy, quite confused.  
"i'm starting to grow hair!" the boy announced with the same childish enthusiasm, which forced Ramses to look closer to his son's pelvis, he ran down one finger down the golden skin of the child, to found, much to his surprise that, the kid had indeed started to grow hair, 3 puny but clearly red hairs had started to grow on the base of his penis.  
"indeed you are!" Ramses chuckled, amused by his son's enthusiasm. Meryre, his boy, was truly beautiful, he had already surpassed his father at this age. what a fine and handsome young man he would have been.  
  
This last thought sent Ramses over the edge, it was far more than he could bare.  
  
"come, son, give your old man a hug, ok?" the man, having placed himself at eye level with the boy embraced him tightly.  
"Papa, are you crying?" Meryre asked confused over the muffled wheeping sounds his father started to produce.  
"i'm fine Meryre, just don't let go of your papa, ok?" The pharaoh asked the boy without breaking the hug, fully knowing that this could be the last time they’d be like this.  
  
Outskirts of Paris, France  
  
Present day.  
  
The boy woke up suddenly only to find himself surrounded by the familiar darkness of his enclosure.  
He absentmindedly rubbed his eyes and jumped out of the huge four posted bed where he laid, naked as the day he had came into this world, and made his way to the nearby bathroom in complete darkness, a path taken countless times before.  
  
turning on the lights of the luxurious bathroom startled him, it always did, his reflection seemed to greet him from the mirror, messy bangs of dark red hair sticking out of his head in all directions framed his grey eyes and his niveous skin that still had some slight golden overtones to it, he was getting too pale, his veins were starting to pop up, he'd fix that later, he quickly wiped away the reddish tears from his face as quickly as he spotted them.  
  
"father" he whispered.  
"Merry, you're not done yet? come back to bed!" the childish voice of his younger brother echoed through the room.  
This startled the boy, bringing him back to reality.  
"ah"  
"I'm calling you, can't you hear me?" his brother stood now before him, naked just as he was, but instead of red hair, his bangs were blond, and his skin had a different tone to it, looking lighter too, the boy's hazel eyes examined his brother.  
"Meryre, you had one of those dreams again, uh?" the blond affirmed, worry and compassion in his voice. "Hyacinth" Meryre called his brother's name when he felt the other boy’s hands upon his skin, the blond gently wiped a stray tear from his brother’s face as he smiled for him.  
"let's go back to bed, dawn will come soon" Hyacinth declared, as he dragged the boy back to the huge bed, soon both boys fell to a deep slumber, wrapped in each other's arms.

**~Fin~**


	2. A new life for Benjamin.

Life hadn't been easy for Benjamin Gailiard lately; his whole whole world had been suddenly turned upside down when his father, who worked abroad, found her mother quite busy with 5 of her boyfriends, at the same time.  
  
In consideration to his tender age of just 10 (and a half), he had been spared the nasty details of his mother’s wild sex life and the even nastier divorce battle that ensued.  
  
But for all the precautions taken, nothing prepared the boy to what followed the divorce, for as soon as the papers were signed out, his mother left to pursue her life’s true calling, which, turned out to be something called cock, as he heard the adults say.   
  
She didn’t even said goodbye.  
  
But, like life often does, this was not the end of it; without time to fully process his mother’s sudden departure from his life, the boy was forced to change countries to where his father lived.  
  
Paris, France, Legendary city of Lights, love & baguettes.   
  
Being, completely honest, the French capital wasn’t that far off from his old home in London, yet still, with its art nouveau architecture and wide boulevards, it felt so different from anything he had ever known.   
  
Fortunately for him, his good mother had had the courtesy of ditching him just as summer vacations started, so, at least, he’d got 2 whole months to adapt to his new home and life. 2 whole months to explore the city and hopefully make some friends.   
  
The first rays of light entered through the curtains of his father’s apartment, no, from his new home, hitting him directly on the face.   
Benjamin huffed,, still asleep and simply turned around, in an attempt to guard himself from the annoying light, but as good luck would have it, his father, ever early to rise, would not tolerate lazy boys in his home.   
  
“Ben, time to wake up buddy” his father said to him, with gentleness.  
The boy, however, would not yield his well earned laziness just yet.   
With yet another huff, Ben rolled over to the opposite side with the firm purpose to stay in bed.  
“Benjamin” his dad insisted, to no avail, so he decided to take some drastic measures.  
The man got a firm hold of the covers on his child’s bed and pulled.  
Ben felt a sudden draft of wind as the covers were violently taken from him, revealing his quasi naked body to his father.  
Benjamin automatically shriveled, half in response to his father’s antics half in shame that his dad saw him in his undies.  
“Come on, get up, laziness will not be tolerated in this house” the man demanded in a firm but calm manner.  
Ben huffed for a third time that morning, so he finally sat in bed, crooked into himself, like trying to cover up, a subtle blush on his skin.  
“Oh, someone’s happy to see me!” the man said with no small amount of jest on his voice.   
“Uh?” Benjamin blinked, still partially asleep as he was, he didn't quite catch the meaning of his father’s words.   
With a silent gesture, his father pointed towards the boy’s crotch, an amused smile adorning his lips.  
Ben soon found out, much to his utter horror, not only that he had suffered from “the morning wood” syndrome but that his penis, fully retracted already, had managed to stick out of his boxer shorts for the world to see.   
“Wha” the child immediately curled up, hands on his raging erection, in an attempt to cover himself up. Needless to say, his milky white skin had turned red like a ripe tomato, which caused his father to erupt laughter.  
  
The man, having mercy on him, sat down on the bed next to his son and caressed the smooth skin of his back, feeling the vertebrae with his fingers.   
“Hey, it's ok, son” his father reassured the boy.  
“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of” he continued “ besides, we’re both boys, there’s no need to be shy!”  
Ben allowed himself to be soothed by both his father’s words and the touch of his fingers against his skin.  
  
He almost protested when his father stopped touching him.  
“Go take a bath, will you? Breakfast is on the table” his dad announced before leaving the room.   
  
Ben sat on the bed, feeling less restrained now that he was alone, his boyhood still stubbornly sticking out of his underwear, hard as ever: he blushed once more at the thought of having exposed himself like that.   
The boy finally did as told and peeled off his last layer of clothing, before heading to the shared bathroom.  
  
Benjamin contemplated his own arousal and as he innocently played with himself a strange thought formed on his mind.  
How did his father looked down there?  
  


**~Fin.~**


	3. A Familiar Ass.

The Annoying crackling sound of Benjamin’s alarm clock filled the room, taking the boy back to reality.  
His small hand bumped the nightstand with no small degree of clumsiness until the God forsaken machine had been savagely subdued.   
  
Ben got up and sighed profusely;, it had been 1 whole & long week since he had arrived to the French Capital, and to be honest? It wasn’t half as bad or bleak as it has seemed when he first arrived.  
  
there was one thing that had quite some room for improvement, though;, the impossibly outrageous hour that his father would get up.  
  
Ben looked at his electronic alarm clock, the digital screen of the demonic artifact displayed the hour in big bright red numbers, mocking him: 6:00 a.m.  
  
With a defeated look on his half asleep face, he got up of bed and staggered to the shared bathroom, only to bump into his dad, who like him, was wearing nothing but some comfy boxer shorts.  
“Oh, sorry, you wanna go first?” the boy asked, he felt his face blushing when he noticed the very well kept state of his dad’s body; the long well shaped legs, virtually no body fat big muscles and broad shoulders, and of course the rather large package the man had on his boxers.  
“How about we bathe together?” the man must have noticed how his young boy was eyeing him, because he asked in a tone that didn’t sound like a suggestion at all.   
Benjamin was thankful for the darkness of the hallway because it covered his blushing skin from being too noticeable, or so he thought.  
“ok “ the boy answered, trying to sound as neutral as he possibly could.  
Right after both males entered the room, Ben saw, with no small amount of surprise and fright on his face how his father nonchalantly peeled his boxers in front of him before proceeding to prepare the tub for their bath.  
Ben soon discovered that his father had a small batch of chest hair and a trail of black hair all the way down to the base of his penis, which, with some more than 4” flaccid and guarded by 2 big hairy balls, looked absolutely huge to Ben.  
  
“Are you just gonna stand there, Benji?” the man asked as he noticed the boy hadn't moved nor he had peeled off his underwear; he didn’t fail to notice the tent on said piece of clothing either.  
“Need me to help you get naked? Thought you were a big boy now” he mercilessly teased the boy who just started to notice his predicament.  
“Um, I…” Ben started to say, one hand firmly placed on his crotch but his father took him by the armpits leaving his crotch unprotected and, with one swift move, released the boy from his underwear.  
“Well, looks like someone’s happy to see me again” the man teased him again.  
“Daaad!” Ben screamed, red as a tomato once again, which extracted another laugh from the man.  
His father placed him in the tub gently and hoped in himself.  
“I hope you’ve taken a good look of your old man’s dong, son, cuz that’s your future right there” he teased the boy once again as he sat on the tub, keeping his boy on his lap.  
“Daaaaad!” Ben stood up from his father’s lap, still red as a tomato, which only made the man laugh harder.  
His father took the opportunity to wrap his son in a hug and started tickling him until the boy relaxed.   
“Your stiffy is not going away, uh?” his father asked him, the boy felt like he had been caught thinking about his father’s penis, but the man just smiled at him.  
“Here, I’ll show you how to get rid of it” the man offered as he took the boy out of his lap and made him stand up in front of him, the problematic area right in his face.  
Benjamin felt a spasm as his father’s big hands touched his stiff cocklet with the delicacy one would reserve to the most fragile glass.  
“This is just between us, ok, son?” He asked.  
“O-ok dad” the bow answered with a small voice.  
“What do we got here? You can retract fully now!” the man exclaimed in surprise “I couldn’t do that when I was your age”.   
  
Ben shivered once he felt the cool air on his fully exposed bright pink head, and suppressed a yell when he felt the delicate touch of his father’s fingers on it.  
“Easy, son, try to stay still for me” he warned the boy.   
  
While one hand carefully worked the boy’s head and shaft, which, now that it was fully hard, it measured some good 4”; the other hand went to play with the boy’s balls & caress his hairless taint.   
  
Lost in these new sensations, Ben started to moan and with each moan his father would pick up the pace until  
“Daaad, I-l’m gonna pee”  
“Its ok”   
The boy felt his penis grow thicker before exploding right in his father's face; leaving 2 lines of some gooey translucent liquid.  
“Aaaah” Benjamin felt his knees weaken too much to hold his weight, letting gravity do its work, he fell, slowly to the other side of the tub, legs wide open, no longer caring if his dad saw him after what had just happened.   
  
His father on the other hand simply wiped the clear stuff off his face and showed it to his boy  
“Look, this means that you’ll soon start shooting semen, like an adult” he told him, but the boy wasn’t really hearing, still trying to recover from his first ejaculation and his first orgams at the hands of his father.  
  
Benjamin and his dad spent together the rest of the day with no major incidents between chores and errands; Ben’s dad had cashed in his holidays and had been given extra paid time off to help settle down with his son before school started.   
  
Both father and son had spent most of the day in their undies, getting used to each other’s presence faster than they had expected.   
  
Soon the clock on the wall announced that it was 6:00 pm, and as soon as it did, Ben jumped out of the couch and headed straight for his room, he quickly put on some old shorts and the first shirt that he found.  
“Where are you going?” his father asked with a small hint of curiousness on his voice.  
“To the park” the boy said as he finished dressing up.   
“Be back before dinner, ok?”   
“Sure, dad, love you” ben gave his father a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing outside where he found the other kids in the building already waiting for him.  
  
“Come on!” the other boys urged him as they glided through the stairs.   
  
Even though, Ben had been born in London, the perks of having a French father is that he had been grown bilingual, and as such, he had no trouble communicating with the other kids on his apartment building.  
  
Soon the group of about 7 little boys, all ranging between 6 and 11 years of age, had left the building.  
  
The afternoon sky was cloudy and the wind seemed to caress the trees, as the boy’s ran the 2 blocks that separated them from the nearby park.   
  
For some reason, Ben had imagined the french parks to be like everything else in the city, elegant & very “grown up”. The small green space was, however, a small heaven for Parisian kids lost between the grandioseness of the Capital’s architecture; just a regular park with a very generic looking playground.  
  
A Young blond boy awaited in silence in one of the benches. He was wearing some tight short jeans, torn in the knees and ending abruptly not too long after them, revealing the skinny, smooth milky white legs and old tennis shoes. The boy used a black tank top with a big red mouth sticking it's tongue out, not unlike the Rolling stones well known symbol, but, this one included fangs and drops of a crimson colour.   
“You’re late” the boy addressed the group.  
Sorry, Lucien, we brought the new kid, he moved in last week” the eldest of the his neighbours told the older boy.  
  
Ben soon felt the inquisitive hazel eyes of the blonde boy called Lucien on his own baby blue eyes; there was something strangely mesmerizing about them, but Benjamin couldn’t wrap his mind around the boy.  
  
“Nice, to meet you, Benjamin” Lucien finally said, welcoming ben into their little group.  
“H-how do you know my name?” ben asked with a mix of amazement and fright on his voice: his heart beating fast.   
“Oh, I have my ways” the blond answered mysterious.  
“But we told you last week, Luc, because his father told us he was coming” henri, the smallest of the bunch spoke, completely crumbling the mysterious air around the blond and making the little group burst with laughter.   
  
“There he goes, trying to look cool again” another boy said making everyone laugh even harder.  
“What the hell do you mean by trying?” the blond asked with no small amount of outrage. “Kids these days don’t respect their elders anymore” he sentenced.   
“Lets go play, old man” the boys mocked Lucien once more before running towards a nearby tree, leaving Ben alone with the Blond.  
“So, London, right?” Lucien asked  
“Uh?” Ben was unable to mutter anything intelligent than that, how did he?...  
“Where you’re from” the blond clarified, his hazel eyes still on him.  
“How did you know” benjamin asked.  
“Your shirt is a Union Jack” Lucien pointed out & Benjamin had to look down to confirm that he had, indeed, used his union jack shirt.   
“You’re so cute, Benji” Lucien laughed as he placed his arm on Ben’s shoulders. The boy could not help but to blush at both the compliment and the sudden physical contact between tem.   
“So, how old are you, Benji?” he asked casually as they slowly walked to the place where the other boys were waiting.  
“I’m 10 and a half” Benjamin answered. “I’m turning 11 this year: how about you Lucien?”  
“12”   
“Woah, that’s so cool” Ben answered with genuine enthusiasm; he had never meet a 12 year old who wasn’t a complete ass to him.  
Lucien just smiled at him as he tapped him in the shoulder before running away.  
“Tag, you’re it” he screamed “catch me if you can, Benj!”   
As Lucien got away Benjamin started to run behind him, but no matter how fast he’d run the boy just couldn’t catch the blond.  
  
The boys spent the entire afternoon playing in the park, watching with awe as Lucien performed some impressive stunts like climbing a tree with 2 jumps & falling like superheroes did in the movies & the darker the day got, the bolder Lucien’s stunts would become, and the more impressive they’d look when he’d achieve every single one of them without even having to catch a breath.  
Ben could understand now, why he was admired and followed by the other boys. Lucien was a really cool kid; Ben hoped with all his heart that the blond had liked him.   
  
The day soon turned into night and the time to say goodbye had feel upon the boys.   
“I’m afraid, my dear boys, that time is upon us” Lucien announced in a mock adult tone. His hands over some imaginary suspenders.  
“But it not that late” Henri whined  
“Oh, but we wouldn’t want Mommy and Daddy dearest to worry about you, now would you, my boy?” Lucien addressed the 5 year old. Henri just nodded and kissed the blond on the cheek as goodbye.  
“See you next week, Benjamin” Lucien Addressed the Ravenet directly, his hazel eyes locked with Ben’s baby blues.  
“See you next week, Lucien” he answered shily.  
  
After all the boys had said their goodbyes, they walked back to their building with no real wishes to get there: one of the older boys approached Ben.  
“Lucien liked you!” he said excited.  
“Really?” he asked, unable to hide his excitement.  
“Yeah, he wouldn't take his eyes off you!”  
“Off your butt” Jacques, the oldest of the group, corrected the other boy   
“You’re just jealous cuz Lucien didn’t took you behind the bushes this time, Jacques” Jerome, Jaques’s twin brother said, making his twin blush like a tomato & the rest of the boys to laugh at Jacques’s expression.  
“Sorry Bro, looks like you’re going to have to wait, since Lucien’s taking Benjamin to the bushes first.” Jerome sentenced, causing both Jaqcues and Benjamin to blush and the other kid’s to laugh yet again.  
  
The Truth is, Benjamin did noticed how the blond’s hazel eyes seemed to stay fixed on him and his behind at all times, but didn’t comment on it. He reserved one last thought for that strange, charming boy before entering his aparment.  
Lucien, what would he be doing now?  
  
“I thought I’d find you here, Hyacinth” a soft familiar voice rang behind Lucien: the blond smiled when he saw the owner of said voice.   
Behind him a young boy, not that much older than himself was standing, the boy was wearing some black trousers that looked to be specially tailored for him, white dress shirt, unbuttoned halfway, letting everyone see his smooth chest and the golden Ankh that hanged from an equally golden chain and a black vest. The boy’s head was covered with red waves of hair that framed his mesmerizing grey eyes that seemed to shine in the dark.   
“Brother!” Lucien gleefully wrapped his older brother in his arms. “How was London?”  
“Still a dump” was the Ginger’s answer, Both boys laughed, amused at their own joke.  
“But I did found some rather interesting intel” the ginger continued.  
“You found it?!” Lucien exclaimed in surprise.  
“No” he corrected his brother with a smile, “but I know where it's being kept right now”  
  
Both boys locked eyes with each other, the look on their eyes seemed to talk so much more than the words that they actually spoke in the semi darkness of the deserted park.  
  
“I see that you didn’t do it today” the boy remarked, changing the topic and noticing something on the blond that nobody else could.  
“The boys brought me their new neighbour” Lucien explained.  
“And, something caught your eye, isn't it?” his brother asked him.  
“I feel like I’ve seen this kid before, Merry, his ass feels so familiar!” the blond tried to explain to his brother about that luscious mystery wrapped in used dennin.  
“You barely just meet the kid and you’ve already groped him, aren’t you charming?” Merry mocked Lucien  
“no! “ Lucien tried to defend himself, although he did had wished he could examine that behind a tad better.  
“Calm down, it's only a joke” Merry claimed with an amused look on his face. “I felt it too: this benjamin kid is a particularly juicy cherry”  
“Yeah, which makes him so much more intriguing if you consider that he’s untouched” Lucien added.  
“How is that even possible?” Merry’s grey eyes opened up like big plates, the boyś scent alone was strong enough to attract all sorts of trouble.  
“Yup, kid’s practically waving a huge EAT ME neon sign on his head” the blond said.  
“You better keep an eye on him, Hyacinth” Merry warned his brother.  
“Worry not, Brother; I will” Lucien answered. A lewd smile on his face.   
“Let's go then, Amir’s waiting for our return” Merry reminded his younger brother.  
“You think we can get something for dinner before we get home” Lucien asked, remembering his earlier predicament.  
“Are you hungry or horny” the Ginger asked nonchalantly.  
“Both” Lucien answered, quickly undoing his jeans to reveal his boner to his brother. Merry just smiled when he saw the blond’s prick standing out.  
“Come on, we’ll get you something” Merry hugged his brother and started walking. The night was young, and the creatures of the dark had just started to wake up.  
Soon Both boys disappeared between the shadows

**  
~Fin.~**


	4. The Painting at the Louvre.

“Benji, are you ready yet?” Alexander Gailiard, Benjmin’s father barged into his son’s bedroom only to find the familiar sight of the boy’s naked asschecks, his white briefs wrapped around his skinny ankles.   
  
The man saw, with no small measure of amusement how the muscles underneath that smooth silky skin contracted in panic when his boy heard his voice.   
  
Benjamin spinned on his bed to face his meddling father, his skin turning into a lovely shade of red, his hands clustered with clumsiness around his crotch, trying to hide the hardened object of his guilt from his father’s prying eyes.   
  
“D-daaaad” he screamed in embarrassment; while it was true that he had quite enjoyed the help his father had offered him that other day, he still felt ashamed of getting caught.  
“It's ok Benji” his father laughed, trying to reassure the shy boy. “Healthy young boys, such as yourself, need to have plenty of wanking, lest the accumulated sperm on their balls drives them mad” Alexander quoted the phrase uttered by a childhood friend of his all those summers ago. Wherever he had doubts about having taught his son to masturbate he remembered the boy who taught him and the truth he had found beneath those words.  
  
Benjamin eyed him, skepticism, wonder and innocence mixed in his baby blues.  
“Finish up and get dressed then” the man encouraged the boy to abandon himself once more to discovering the pleasures of his flesh.   
Benjamin felt his once throbbing prick, slowly go soft: so, unclustering his small hands, he stood up from his bed to pull his white briefs up.  
  
Alexander, having fell victim himself to so many interrupted sessions and the frustration that it brought, decided to intervene once he saw his son’s shrinking cock.  
  
“Oh, no; no son of mine is going to let a perfectly good wank go to waste!” he exclaimed, in an overly theatrical way, toppling the 10 year old on his bed, pulling down the boy’s briefs until the smooth legs were freed from their restraint. One hand over the boy’s chest, the other gently waking up the boy’s erection.  
  
Benjamin’s cock, knowing what followed, twitched in anticipation, despite the clear blushing on the boy’s face, he let his father touch him yet again. Ben would never admit it outloud, but he was craving for his father’s big hands around his cocklet and balls.  
  
“Spread your legs, son” Alexander commanded and the boy promptly obeyed, letting out an involuntary moan when he felt the thick fingers of the man slide around his taint and in between his tender crack.  
As one of his father’s thick but gentle expert hands carefully explored and caressed those nooks and crannies that he didn’t even knew he had, his mind grew fuzzy in this strange new pleasure he was learning; his foreskin retracted, his head and shaft stimulated with care while his small balls seemed to perform an erotic dance in the palm of the man’s hand.   
  
Alexander increased the intensity and speed of his caresses prompted by the small moans of pleasure his boy made. He felt the tender flesh of his buns tighten up when his thick finger (that, as he soon confirmed was bigger and thicker than his son’s fully erected penis) poked the pink flesh of his hole, sending the boy into an spasm.   
  
“You like that, uh?” the man asked with a grin. Benjamin was practically purring with pleasure, kinda hoping it would last forever.   
  
But, such things can never be; it didn’t took too long until the boy felt his juices build up inside him.  
  
“D-dad” Ben tough to let his father know that he was about to finish, lest he’d end up giving his father a facial, again.   
As if on queue, the man suddenly let go both of his hands from the boy, leaving a very confused and rather frustrated benjamin, waiting for his release.   
“Breathe, my boy, and don’t touch yourself yet” the man explained when he say his son hastily reach for his abandoned cock with the purpose of finishing.   
“This is called edging, and it teaches you that, patience really is a virtue” his father told him with a smirk on his face.  
Alexander waited a good 2 more minutes that, for his young boy, seemed eternal, before continuing the erotic massage on the kid’s crotch.   
“When you feel like you’re about to release, let me know before you do it” he commanded and the boy obeyed once more.   
  
Benjamin allowed his father to take him to the edge of his resistance yet again; if this hadn’t been his first time practicing it, he would have marveled at how much stronger the sensations felt the second time, but since it was his first time, all he managed t do was to give out a large moan, indicating his father to stop.   
  
In his current mental state, Ben never noticed the huge hardon his father was hiding on his jeans, but, even if he had, he would’ve never anticipated what followed the third time he reached the edge.   
“D-da-aad” the boy moaned “I c-an-t hooold on” the inexperienced boy tired to hold his oncoming orgasm to no avail; even if his father stopped he’d release his immature seed everywhere.  
Alexander, in a mixture of lust and panic upon the imminent burst of young boy cum, did the first thing that came to his mind, and he engulfed his boy’s little, about to burst, penis in his warm mouth, and licked the small reddened head.   
  
Benjamin immediately filled the insides of his father’s mouth with his young, sweet and, still clear, spunk as the man gleefully watched all the colours of the rainbow parade on his boy’s skin while the boy kept pumping, his small empty balls slapping against his hairy chin.   
  
Benjamin fell into his bed again, half unconscious and completely drained; his breathing was highly irregular and his heart rate still up in the sky. He suddenly fell the moist warmth around his softening cock be replaced with some cool air as his father released it from his mouth.   
  
Alexander swallowed in silence, revelling in the sweet taste of the boy. If this had been any other, any other 10 year old boy, the man would have been unable to withhold his lust and penetrate him right where the boy laid, his legs still wide open, giving him an amazing view of his cute balls and that perfect buttcrack.   
  
But, since the boy panting on his bed, showing him his most intimate places was none other than his only son, his lust was forced to remain withheld. There were some boundaries he would not cross.   
  
Later that same day.  
  
The Old Palace of The Louvre stood imposing, upon father and son, the strange metal Pyramid surrounded by the delicate beauty of the architecture of centuries gone by welcomed both males into its insides, the, almost holy sanctuary of one of Mankind’s greatest treasures and achievements: Art.  
  
Even though, their planned morning tour of the Museum had transformed into an afternoon tour, Benjamin could barely hold his excitement.   
“Look dad, they have a putti exhibit!” Benjamin exclaimed “oh, looks like they’re revealing a new painting by Caravaggio!” the child practically squealed.  
  
Alexander sighed, he liked fine art as much as the average frenchman, but his boy was rather unique in that matter.   
  
“Alright, let's go them” the man declared, “don’t wanna leave those cute little cherubs waiting!”  
“Putti” Ben corrected his father.  
“Ah?”  
“They’re not cherubs, dad they’re called putti” the boy giggled.   
“You’re my putti” Alexander wrapped the boy in his arms with the sole purpose of embarrassing him.  
“Eww, dad, not in public” the boy whined.   
  
Museums always striked Alexander as something rather strange and contradictory; there he was in a crowded corridor surrounded by, putti, cupids and amorini, who amounted to thousands of naked winged toddler boys. All that nudity in a place that didn’t allowed nudity….  
  
But there was more to the exhibit than just naked toddlers with wings. A particularly popular section featured a rather well nourished collection of older boys; among them, was the acclaimed “Amor Vincit Omnia” by Caravaggio himself, known among mere mortals like him as Victorious Love.  
The lively little boy of eagle wings, probably not older than his Benjamin, standing above the symbols of science art and govt, smiled as he displayed everything he had, not unlike his own son earlier that day.  
  
But the real star of the exhibit was the recently discovered new painting, displayed right next to the victorious love it hanged.  
  
Both Ben and his father came closer as they were allowed to the work of art.  
  
Paradise Regained.  
1602, Unknown Artist (attributed to Caravaggio)  
Benjamin could clearly see why the experts thought it was one of Caravaggio’s. The Painting depicted 2 naked boys who appeared to be cupids, but instead of white angelic wings (or eagle wings), the boys had black wings, one feathered & one fully demonic bat like wing, disposed as a mirror image of each other.  
  
The boys, one of blond hair and mesmerising hazel eyes & the other of red wavy hair and enchanting grey eyes, had their legs intertwined, their smooth sex dangerously close to the other’s and their hands on each other’s body, one on the face, the other on the thigh: they locked eyed as they flew. Behind them, a red heaven opened up before them & a field covered by skulls with beautiful flowers growing out of their eye sockets covered the landscape.   
  
Both boys were painted so exquisitely and with such unique features that they felt alive and breathing.  
“Its as if you could bump into the models in the street” one visitor said in awe. But to Ben, and to his dad, one of the faces felt oh so familiar and terrifying at the same time.   
  
For his father, a buried memory from ages past crept to the surface; to Benjamin, a strange feeling invaded his young body, his heart beating fast and his pearly white skin turned into a faint shade of pink as he admired the naked bodies of the boys in the old painting.  
  
For Benjamin there was no doubt in his mind; the boy in the painting wasn't just a boy who looked a little too much like Lucien Moreau, the mysterious Boy from the Park; the cupid of dark wings, painted to perfection as he had been more than 400 years ago, with that strange enigmatic & tender mona lisa smile, was none other than his friend Lucien.  
  
Benjamin was so focused on the boys on the painting that he didn't noticed the older boy who had his green eyes fixed on his form.  
  
The boy, of about some 16 years old, had a head full of light brown curls falling messily over his bright green eyes.   
  
The boy, being unnoticed by the crowd nor by the ravenet, took out his cellphone, the huge screen beamed with light as his fingers typed a fast message and quickly sent it.  
  
“ He Knows.”

**~Fin.~**


	5. Unraveling the Mystery of Lucien Moreau.

2 weeks later  
  
The Night had fallen over the city of light, but it's eternally busy denizens barely noticed the starry eyed cloak of darkness over it, calling in the creatures of the darkness to mix up with the ever stoic creatures of the light.  
  
For Benjamin, this went unnoticed as he sat, clad in some old oversized boxer shorts, his baby blue eyes stuck in front of the computer screen, devouring the information on the strange selected subject.  
  
His search on Paradise Regained had taken him from the nice old curator in the Louvre to the web, discovering terms that he’d never would have known otherwise.  
  
Nephilim, the header of the page read, as it described the strange mythological beings, creatures sometimes half human half angel, some other times, the offspring of a demon and an angel, as commonly depicted by their mismatched wings, a leathery bat wing one one side and the soft feathers of the angelic wing on the other.   
  
Although less popular in art than Cupids and Putti, there were some good examples, the haunting painting included. The other examples presented by the online encyclopedia were different, yet they shared the same theme, older boys, always naked, were depicted in a mix of dark and light elements, skulls and flowers, life and death, good vs evil.   
  
Yet Benjamin couldn’t help but feel the paintings were more sexual in nature, the painters seemed to be more focused on the boys’ body and all their nooks and crannies over anything else.   
  
As the boy surfed the web, one page taking him to another, he soon found himself on a website that had collected information on a particular local legend about 2 young boys who roamed the streets of paris and played with its children since time immemorial.   
  
Benjamin read the whole page in a matter of minutes; the tales, dating back to the foundation of the city by the Roman Empire, depicted always the same situation.  
  
2 young boys of age uncertain, but hardly older than 12 or 13 judging by their looks, not yet soiled by the marks of manhood, would show up, mostly in places the city’s children would frequent and would quickly become their playmates and protectors, only asking for one thing in return.  
  
“Blood” Benjamin read the word out loud, his heart beating fast on his chest, pumping his own stream through his young tender body.  
  
The page was filled of people from all eras telling the story of how they had met them, sometimes both, sometimes just one of them; some years were empty, some others were filled to the brim with activity.   
  
Ben had managed to keep a certain degree of skepticism till he reached the photographs at the bottom of the page.   
  
The first ones were quite old, blurry as hell and without colour, but as he kept scrolling the picture became clearer and so did the factions on the boy’s face.   
  
Benjamin saw once again those hazel eyes smiling at him from an old red tinted picture from the 70’s. Lucien Moreau, clad in some incredibly short pants that barely reached his thighs sat in the same park he had met him, the boys on the picture were different, the cars were old and strange, but his friend remained the same.   
  
Benjamin closed the window and turned the computer off, his mind an absolute mess; his friend couldn't be the boy in the pictures, it was just a misunderstanding, right? He couldn't be a…  
  
The boy sighed, he couldn’t even say it. Fearing that if he did it it would become true.  
  
Ben walked away from the machine to where his father was and suddenly those thoughts were put on the back burner.   
  
For he had caught his father, naked as the day he had arrived into this world, snoring heavily on his favorite spot on the couch; his cock, free from the oppression of his underwear stood full mast, foreskin completely retracted, the smooth head leaking precum.   
  
As if bewitched by that huge rod of meat, benjamin shortened the distance between them, his own smaller erection making a tent on his underwear.   
  
The boy stood there watching the man snore heavily, for he soon found out that once his father started snoring, nothing short of an earthquake would wake him up, he could even climb up on him and, touch him?...   
  
Could he?, the boy soon found his answer as he slowly slid off his trunks, and carefully climbed up his father’s chest; the sleeping man didn’t seemed to notice the boy’s weight nor this smooth skin on his stomach.  
  
Benjamin got closer till his own erection touched the man’s and compared, his smooth silky white skin, the pink head barely poking out of the protective skin around it vs the darker more rough skin of his father’s sex, the huge bush of black hair that tickled his little balls and crack and the towering erection crowned by a reddened head; how small he was!   
  
The boy placed both of his small hands on the shaft, pressing his body closer till the cock touched the skin on his belly, it had surpassed his belly button; maybe if he crouched a little he could…  
  
Ben placed that thought aside and began stroking it, using both his hands and his body; he also took the chance to explore his father’s huge balls while he was at it.   
  
His father’s breathing became harder as the boy rubbed himself over his erection but he didn’t woke up.   
  
Nor did he woke up when he released his juice all over his son’s face.  
  
Benjamin couldn’t help but to swallow half his father’s load in surprise as it suddenly erupted on his face and dripped down to his chest.   
  
The boy was too young to understand the effects the consumption of fruits, such as pineapple, have on human semen, yet when the gray murky substance made contact with his mouth, one single thought took over his mind.   
  
Sweet. His father tasted like pineapple.   
  
Just as the boy examined and drank more of the thick substance on his face, he noticed his father’s cock was still just as hard, and it still had more of that white-grey juice on the tip.  
  
The boy quickly pictured that huge cock on his mouth meanwhile his own cocklet was buried deep inside his father’s own mouth; tasting and drinking each other.  
  
But before he could gather enough courage to actually fellate his father, the man started moving, still asleep; having lost his momentum, benjamin panicked and hopped of his father’s lap, took his undies and ran away, leaving a grown up man to think he had gotten a wet dream at his age  
  
  
2 days later.  
  
The City of Light slowly cooked under a particularly hot summer, and the small secluded children’s playground of Les Innocents was no exception.   
  
Still, the boys from Benjamin’s apartment building, not willing to be defeated by a little bit of sun, played gleefully on the park with their mysterious but beloved friend Lucien, just like every other day.   
  
To be able to withstand the horrors of the heat, still in the late afternoon, all boys were wearing as little as possible, sleeveless shirts and tiny shots in a myriad of colors and styles was the chosen attire, young legs and smooth tights out in the open for anybody to see.  
  
The children, armed with water guns, big and small, planed a small scaled war with the utmost care, soon 2 distinct sides formed, with Lucien & Ben on one side and the twins against them, 4 versus 4, they all prepared their weapons and let chaos reign free.   
  
Lucien turned out to be an excellent marksman since he managed to stay dry and get the Twin’s side soaking wet with little to no effort.   
  
But, knowing that benjamin was admiring him, he had concentrated his extraordinary abilities on attacking, forgetting about defence completely.  
  
He soon realized that, out of the 8 boys reunited that day, he was the only one dry.   
  
“Looks like I win!” Lucien smiled triumphant  
  
The other boys, having noticed this little issue, soon formed an impromptu alliance and turned against the blond, surrounding him.  
  
“What?” Lucien was quick to read their intentions,” this is mutiny” he yelled as the other boys, Benjamin included, pointed their weapons at him. The blond’s screams of treason were drowned under the sound of the water guns emptying their content over him and the childish giggles from all involved; the boys didn’t stopped till every last inch of his youthful body was wet.  
  
“Well, lads, I hope you’re happy” Lucien whined once his punishment was over “I’m soaking wet”   
  
The boy’s laughed, for indeed he was, just as they were, their slim clothes had started to become translucent and had sticked to their bodies like a second skin, revealing to the stoic parisian passersby their hidden charms.   
  
Lucien opted to peel off his white shirt with the purpose of squeezing the excess water out, and just as he did, the other boys started to imitate him, all except Benjamin, who stood paralyzed, still clad in his father’s soaked white undershirt. His eyes were hopelessly fixated on Lucien’s wet form, the way his abs had started to emerge, his bellybutton and the distinct shape of his young sex, hidden away from the world by a small black underwear. The boy felt how his mind backtracked to that night at the Louvre and that website from the other day, frantically comparing the boy in the painting to the boy before him, unable to find a difference between them. He soon found himself waiting for those small black wings to sprout out of the blond’s back.  
  
But Benjamin caught himself to late, for those strange hazel eyes had locked with his plain baby blues, instead of reproach, Benjamin found an unspoken invitation on them.  
  
Ben felt the blood rush to his face, had lucien invited him to look at him?  
  
“Lucien” Jaquess spoke suddenly, breaking the moment between the 2 and taking them back to reality. “It's time” the younger twin announced, he too had his shirt in his hand, his red shorts had become translucent revealing soaked white briefs. The rest of the boys soon noticed that the sun had gone away, replaced by electric lights and a cool breeze.   
  
“Indeed it is, my dear Jaquess” Lucien had adopted that solemn old man attitude once again. Prompting the boys to say their goodbyes they they always did, for the hidden joy of the old men that prowled the park.  
  
“Oh, I gotta pee guys” Benjamin spoke before the boys started leaving the park “catch ya later”  
  
The boy ran towards where Lucien had been, but he found no trace of him, just a small pathway made from water drops; thanking the heavens for his luck, Ben followed the path towards the small toilet rooms.   
As Benjamin got closer he noticed some strange sounds accompanied by 2 familiar voices coming from the boys side of the toilet.  
  
‘So you’ve missed me”  
“Keep quiet”  
“You want it, I can tell”  
“Seriously, stop it"  
“Why?”  
“Someone may see us”  
“That has never bothered you before, my boy”  
“You’re crazy”  
“Want me to stop?  
“No”  
“Spread your legs”  
“Not here”  
“Spread them”  
“I hate you”  
“Your body doesn’t agree with you”  
“ughhhh”  
  
As the familiar voices merged into moans, Ben gathered enough courage and curiosity to peek inside the toilets to find the source of the moans.  
  
His neighbour Jaquess, butt naked with his hands and head stuck on the giant mirror as Lucien slid in and out of his stretched asshole, the blond was also naked, having discarded his shorts wrapped around his smooth legs. Benji couldn't help but to stop to admire Lucien’s arse.  
  
But much to the ravenet’s horror, Lucien caught him through the mirror; Benji just stood there frozen in fear and was about to apologize and leave when he saw Lucien place his index finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet.  
  
Lucien spanked Jaquess, making him moan even harder, and to start leaking precum from his hard boy cock. The blond then separated his own buttcheeks to gift Benji a view of his own pink asshole and smooth balls underneath it.   
  
Finally the boy, still pounding young Jaquess into another realm, sent the peeper a playful kiss.  
  
It took Benjamin, a quarter of a second to become tomato red and to run the hell away from the toilets, as fast as his wobbly feet would carry him; his heart beating faster than ever before, the boy felt an unprecedented flow of adrenaline only comparable to murdering your nemesis in cold blood.   
  
Just as he was getting near his building’s entrance, his cellphone ranged; a new message had been received!   
  
Benji took out his old smartphone, with shaky hands to find and unfamiliar number had contacted him through his messaging app.  
  
The message was simple and brief, it read:  
  
Rooftop  
Your Place  
Tomorrow  
8PM  
Be There  
  
An emoticon in the shape of a kiss ended the message.  
  
Benjamin felt his excitement and fear build up in equal parts, but he tried to calm himself before entering the building. The entrance to the building was deserted, which Benji appreciated, as he didn’t had the energy to face anybody right now, especially the twins.   
  
He entered his apartment and found his father, shirtless, busy in the kitchen.  
  
“Had fun at the park, son? He asked absent mindedly.  
“Y-yeah” Benji tried to suppress the recent memories inside him, afraid that his father would, somehow, read his mind if he thought about what had happened.  
“Great, dinner will be ready soon, so why don’t you take a shower?” the man kept his face on the task at hand and let Benjamin to his own devices.   
  
As the boy reached his room, his mind had started to wonder if the recent events were just mere hallucinations caused by the heatwave when his phone rang again.  
  
The not so unfamiliar number from before had sent him another message and it included a picture!  
  
To My Beloved Voyeur, here’s a little something to keep you warm till our next meeting, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it!  
  
Benji taped the screen and the image started downloading; when it opened up, he almost dropped the phone.  
  
The picture showed the recently fucked asshole of his neighbour, overflowing with that creamy white-grey substance, leaking all the way to the boy’s young balls.   
  
Benjamin’s hand soon found his way down to his attention starved erection, his soaked shorts soon fell to the floor as the boy began to furiously masturbate to the gift his friend had sent him.  
  
It was real, everything was real, Lucien Moreau wasn’t who he said he was, and Benjamin didn’t longer care.   
  


**~Fin.~**


	6. the Meeting in the Rooftop.

Stairs to the rooftop, around 7:50pm  
  
Benjamin, clad in his cute baby blue pajamas, climbed the stairs with ease; sneaking out was easier than he thought as his father had to suddenly leave due to an emergency at work that left the 10 year old to reign free.   
  
Benjamin’s heart skipped a beat when he unlocked the door to the rooftop and found his friend, clad in a black tank top and tight ripped short jeans, carelessly sitting on the edge of the building, admiring the French night.   
  
“You’re here early” Lucien spoke without turning back to see the boy behind him. “Hope you liked my little gift, Jacques sure did”  
  
Lucien gave Benjamin a quick glance. But it was deep enough to make him blush.  
  
“Yes you did” the blond decided.  
“How did you got here?” Benjamin asked, remembering that the door was locked.  
“I can fly” the boy extended his arms as if they were wings. The ravenet couldn’t decide if he was saying the truth or just being silly.  
“You wanted to see me?” Benji asked, fear and dread on his voice.  
“Yeah, come on sit with me” the boy offered a space next to him “I don’t bite, too hard” he smirked.  
“I won’t tell anyone” Benjamin blurted out suddenly.  
“Ah?”  
“About you and Jacques”   
“What about me and Jacques?” Lucien asked, confused  
“Aren’t you guys together?” Benjamin asked innocently   
“Together?” Lucien’s bright eyes opened up like plates, suddenly understanding what the younger boy was talking about “nah, we’re just friends”  
“Oh”  
  
Both boys let the relative silence of the big city settle down for a bit.  
“Lucien” Ben broke the silence “can I ask you a question?”  
“As many as you like, Benji, my boy” Lucien stole another quick glance from Ben; the boy looked adorable in his pyjamas.  
“how old are you again?”  
“12” Lucien’s answer came up rather automatic, premeditated.   
“For how long have you been 12?” the younger boy asked, clear caution in his voice.  
“Gee, I kinda lost count?” lucien scratched his head and answer the question with appalling sincerity. “You should ask my brother though, he’s really good at maths, he could tell you!”   
  
A rather awkward silence fell between both boys, yet again.  
  
“What” Benjamin was dumbfounded, just what the hell had just happened?  
  
“Why do you ask, Benji?” the Blonde spoke with a strange tone in his voice, he suddenly sounded impossibly old.   
  
“There was this painting” Benjamin tried to explain, but his explanation died on his lips, as he saw the blond boy stand up and face him; Ben couldn’t help but to notice the words written in bright red on the boy’s tank top; Vampires Suck.  
  
Lucien’s hazel eyes tells him he knows about the painting, and they urge him to speak what he dares not.  
  
“Vampire” Benjamin barely whispers but the word reaches Lucien’s ears all the same; the blond smiled at him, confirming it.  
  
“And know that you know, what do you intend to do, my boy” Lucien speaks, an almost imperceptible tone of caution on his voice.   
  
His answer arrives rather unexpectedly, for instead of speaking, Benjamin unbuttons his pyjama shirt and exposes his milky white neck to the boy, Lucien’s eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Before Benjamin could speak, the vampire acted, reducing their distance to 0 and cornering the boy against the wall.  
  
Ben just closed his eyes and waited for the sharp fangs, now fully exposed, to tear his tender skin; what he received instead was gentle playful bites from the creature, slowly tasting the child’s skin.  
  
Before he knew it, Lucien had one of his pink nipples on his mouth, teasing it without mercy; it didn't took him a lot of time to get the boy all flustered, so, proud of his work, the vampire stops.  
  
"hahahaha" the vampire laughs "you didn't though I was actually gonna do it, right?"  
"but, I thought" Ben was a complete mess, half confused, half expecting.  
"oh, don't get me wrong, Benji, it's just that the neck's an awful place to drink, dangerous too" he explains,  
cornering the boy once again.  
"when we drink, we drink from here" Lucien explained as he shamelessly caressed the child's inner thigh.  
"neck wounds are hard to conceal, and if you're not careful, your food dies, and we wouldn't want that, don't we?" he whispers to him, seductively.  
"n-no, of course not" Ben shutters, feeling his blood quickly reach his face, and somewhere else too.  
  
he blushes even harder when he sees his undead companion raise a single eyebrow.  
  
"the sound your blood makes, is quite lovely" he said  
"i-is it?" the boy barely managed to ask, he's never felt quite like this before.   
"I'm gonna eat you now" the vampire solemnly declares, and the child has no strength left, no restraint in his little shivering body, only surrender  
  
his hands are swift, it only takes one fast movement to undo the boy's trousers, letting them fall unceremoniously into the ground, revealing the boy's immature yet stiff erection.  
  
the white, stained underwear is soon to follow, revealing his smooth boyhood to the cool air of the Parisian Night.  
  
"well, well, what do we've got here" the vampire exclaims in pretend surprise; for it was beautiful, or so the vampire thought.   
The thin shaft was crowned by a soft pink glans barely poking out of the protection & comfort of his foreskin, looking lustfully over his tight smooth sack  
Lucien kneeled to be eye level with his lustful place and, not satisfied with that, he gently lifted Ben’s right leg, exposing even more of the boy that he ever thought possible; his tight pink asshole is now visible to him  
"bon appetit" the Vampire said.  
  
and Ben finds himself hit by a strong new sensation that he can't help but to moan loudly, half in surprise half in pure éxtasis as the vampire wraps his mouth against his shaft, accommodating his expert tongue between his glans and his foreskin.  
  
he soon feels the warmth of his tongue abandon his shaft and his foreskin in favour of attacking his ballsack; the attack is swift and without mercy, giving him a small concert of lustful moans with every contact with the delicate skin.  
  
but the attack didn’t end there.  
  
the child soon found the familiar feeling of something massaging his back door and the fleeting wet kiss of the vampires tongue, followed by 2 of his slender fingers invading his insides.  
  
"ahh, n-not th-t- there" his body shivers and twitches in response to the new sensation, he can feel the fingers expanding and abusing his young hole, frantically searching for something inside of him as  
a third finger is added to the assault, and they finally reach their purpose, a spot buried deep inside him, sending the boy over the edge, his body goes numb, his mind goes blank, for a couple of seconds, it feels like he's reached heaven, his eyes see nothing but stars and his young penis explodes, covering the vampire's face with a thick white-ish substance.  
  
his orgasm hits him so hard that his knees fail him, so he slowly slides, out of breath and with his mind still upside down, he fails to notice the 2 small bite marks on his inner thigh.  
  
"Benji, look at what you've done" the vampire pointed at the tent of his own crotch.  
"I hope you'll take responsibility for it, won't you?" he asked in a sweet tone.  
  
Benjamin didn't emit a sound, letting his body answer for him instead.  
  
his still wobbly and naked legs, now free from the oppression of his trousers, he shortened the distance between him and his supernatural lover.  
  
his eyes fixated on the tent on the undying boy's pants.  
  
his hands were shaky but still managed to vanquish the button and zipper, pulling down that annoying piece of cloth covering the vampire's hidden treasure.  
  
and there he was, in all his undead glory.  
  
the smooth niveous skin that hid a subtle pink undertone was revealed to him; a beautiful rock hard shaft, not that bigger than his own, the foreskin retracted just a little bit more, and the balls hanged freely inside the sack.   
  
he didn't need any more persuasion from the vampire to worship that cock before him.  
  
in a strange mix of innocence, clumsiness and lust, Ben, immediately put his mouth to use.  
  
The boy soon found himself separated from the object of his affections to share a brief but sweet kiss with his new lover, tasting his own sweet juices, he soon found his own boyhood stand up on his own, begging for some attention.  
  
"lay down, move your legs, yes, that's the way" the vampire child instructed him.  
  
Ben found that in his current position, with his knees up his chest, left a free view of all his most intimate spots to the vampire once again as that all too familiar feeling of his back door, being ruthlessly assaulted came back suddenly, he could feel the boy's tongue and his fingers working his abused hole.  
  
but that pleasure came to pass all too fast; and the vampire must have noticed his deception cuz a he was soon invaded by a different feeling, not quite so unlike the previous one.  
  
the vampire had stick something inside his hole; it was hot and it filled his insides in a way the boy had never felt before on his almost 11 years of life.   
  
it was until he felt the vampire's balls slapping against his ass that he realised the nature of what was inside him.   
"sing, my angel, let all the creatures of the night hear your sweet voice as I fuck your innocence away" the vampire commanded and the boy broke the silence as the rest of the blood on his body that had not reached his throbbing erection reached his face while his voice echoed through the dark in a lustful concert of oohs, and aahs.  
  
the creature of the night, just as lost in the same cloud of lust, sweat and cum as the boy was, managed to place a wet sloppy kiss on the boy's neck before exploding deep inside him; shooting 5 times, overflowing the boy's insides with his own juice.  
even though the sweet éxtasis of the act was leaving both creatures, neither of them moved; they remained just like they were, one inside the other, wishing to freeze time in that single moment.  
  
And so would they have, at least until the sun arrived and forced them to seek solace in the darkness.  
  
But they were careless.   
  
Tor there are more than Vampires amongst the creatures of the night.  
  
There are those who fear them.  
  
Those who desire them.  
  
And  
  
Those who hunt them.  
  
Souls tainted by hate, robbed of their innocence and pit against their kin; and, it just so happened, one of these tortured souls found the careless creature of the night, balls deep on a young boy. 

  
**~Fin.~**


	7. Those Who Hunt: a Warrior of Light appears.

At his 14 years of life, the hunter, of bright green eyes and, head filled with red curls and freckled skin, was by all means a novice still.

The boy had just begun his first patrol ever on the French capital, an important landmark that the Warriors of Light had been trying tirelessly to take back at all cost (a direct order of His Holiness) when he heard them.

2 young boys, of blonde and raven hair, froliking, practically naked on a rooftop.

The consequences of the sin being committed right in front of his prying eyes took a toll on him; a nice shade of pink took ahold of his cheeks while his sinful parts gorged themselves with his blood Expanding them & growing tight on his white pants.

It was then when his own nature resonated with that of the fiend across the street.

“Vampire” the boy smiled for himself; he’d slay a vampire on his first night and earn the respect of the elders of The Order.

So, biding his time, he waited for the blood sucking fiend to finish; once the creature had collapsed exhausted he’d struck one of his holy arrows killing him instantly, and if that failed his brand new blessed scythe, carrying the blessings and prayers of His Holiness himself, would finish him for sure, the monster would probably just burn upon seeing it!.

It sounded simple, but the little hunter soon discovered that having to watch the 2 boys freely exploring their young bodies and filling them with lustful scum was harder than he anticipated as he felt his own groin palpitating, demanding for some attention.

Dario, the young novice hunter, was just about to yield to the temptations of his flesh when his opportunity came; the fiend of blonde locks finally collapsed, exhausted over the poor child.

He readied his crossbow, a silent prayer and plea to The Lord, so that his hunt may be bountiful, on his mouth.

Dario, pulled the trigger, ejecting the holy arrow in direction of the fiend and.

Without separating himself from his exhausted lover's insides, the vampire effortlessly catched the holy arrow mid flight, breaking it with his bare fist.

“Fucking shit” Dario blurted out, only to reprimand himself a moment later, he’d had to ask Father Abbate to spank him later for cursing.

"wake up Benji, my boy" the blonde urged to his friend as he slid outside of him, surveying the area from where the arrow came from.  
"stay away from that child, you filthy beast" Dario’s childish voice, echoed in the night as he readied his scythe and made the jump to the other building.

The vampire just smirked at the sight of him, a clearly young and inexperienced hunter.

"make me" he taunted the ginger boy with a charming smile and a slap of his bare ass.

the enraged hunter fell for the vampire's taunts and quickly shortened the distance between himself and the other 2 boys, his new blessed scythe ready for combat.

But it was useless, the creature was too fast, each attack of his hit nothing but air as the vampire effortlessly dodged them all in a macabre and sensual dance, his exposed sinful parts, dangling in the air.

"missed,"  
"oops, "  
"keep trying"  
"Nope"  
"come on, sunny boy, you can do better than that, can you?"  
“My Grandma can fight better than you and she’s dead”

The vampire kept mocking him as he gracefully danced away from his blade.

The one sided battle raged on for some time without change & the hunter soon realised that he was in trouble, the creature didn't show any sings of being ever slightly tired, and to top it all off, the dangling of the vampire's sinful bits had worsened the state of his own sinful parts!

"oh? what do we have here?" the creature whispered to his ear.

With the blink of an eye, the naked creature had, not only, managed to get behind him, his hands were now freely exploring his whole body, his crotch rubbing against his butt.

"stay away, you blood sucking fiend" he cried in horror as the vampire kept groping him, playing special attention to the rather big bulge in his pants.  
"oh boy, if you only knew; blood is not the only thing we like to suck" the creature whispered to him yet again, taking some time to lick his neck. The vampire’s rigidness rubbing against his butt.

Dario tried to resist, he really tired, but the creature’s expert hands had already unbuttoned his pants and were working on his aching erection.

“Oh, you’re so cute, I could just eat you” the vampire teased him as he stroked his throbbing boyhood into that sweet release.

“Uhgmmha” The young hunter was already so worked up that it didn’t took much for him to finally release his load on the dirty concrete.

Exhausted by his release, Dario nearly collapsed in the vampire’s arms.

“You came from just that, such a lightweight” the vampire sounded disappointed,

Completely lost to rage and terror, the hunter managed to release himself from the blond’s grasp and tried to strike down the vampire once more.

The vampire simply blocked the scythe's blade with his bare hand.

but instead of cutting the pallid skin, or burning the creature, the scythe bounced back and shattered in a thousand pieces of charred metal.

"wh-what? my scythe! how's this even possible?!?!" the hunter cried in panic when he found to be on the ground and basically defenceless against his half naked enemy.

The vampire just stood there, completely dumbfounded

"wait, so you're telling me that you tried to fight me with something as basic as a blessed scythe and you actually thought you stood a chance?" the vampire laughed.  
"kid, do you even know who I am?" he continued, "what a little fool you are, so eager to prove yourself a good little lapdog to your masters".

the hunter wanted to escape, but all his strength had been drained out of him by the beast.

This was it, he was a fool and now he'd paid for it, he suppressed a cry that died on his throat but couldn't fight the tears from escaping his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you know" the vampire announced, a stoic expression on his face, the creature seemed less than happy to end his miserable life, but, why?

The hunter closed his eyes and awaited for his fate, how would he kill him?. would he drink him dry?, rip his still beating heart out of his chest? would he be quick? or would he take his time torturing him?

all he felt was, the warm embrace of a smaller child against his chest.

"Lucien, don't hurt him, please"

he opened his eyes when he heard the sweet voice of the vampire's victim protecting him

"I am sorry, my boy, I do not take pleasure in doing this, but he cannot be suffered to live, lest we find ourselves surrounded by his kind" the vampire kindly explained to the naked boy sitting on his lap to no avail.

"please, is there no other way?" the child kept begging to the creature for the hunter's worthless life!

"I can't let him go" the vampire seemed pretty determined to end him but, was that a hint of sorrow on the fiend's voice?

The redhead couldn't see the child's face, but whatever look the child gave the fiend must have been pretty effective cuz it seemed to have convinced him of keeping him alive, at least for now.

Lucien sighed and kicked an imaginary bottle, his brother was going to skin him alive when he got home,  
but Ben's puppy dog's eyes were certainly a power to be reckoned with.

Lucien took his shirt off and used it to make a makeshift bandage to cover the hunter's head with, his discarded belt was re purposed into handcuffs for their prisoner.

The novice hunter didn’t resist, and just allowed the blond to tie him up.

"wha-what are you doing?" Ben, still laying over the captive hunter asked in confusion  
"well, I can't suffer to let him free now, he knows too much of me, and more importantly, of you, my boy" the vampire stated as he caressed his younger lover.  
"so, I'm taking him home with me, till we decide what to do whim him" he finished  
"oh," Ben nodded, " will I see you again?" Ben asked his friend and newfound lover, innocent longing on his baby blue eyes.

Lucien sighed, might as well tell him now.

"about that, you're coming too," The vampire dropped the bomb unto the child  
"w-whaat?" Benjamin yelped in surprise, "but what about my dad?" the kid asked  
"we'll figure something out, ok?, right now it's too dangerous for you to be here, specially on your own" he tried explaining just how delicate this situation was,  
"we'll call him and tell him something, ok?" the blond tried to reassure the kid as he reached for their discarded clothes and his cellphone.

his fingers danced on the device and it quickly beamed with life, he then soon placed a call  
"its me, I need a ride home, bring a big car, I've got guests , yes, they're staying overnight, ok, great, see you then" he ended the call and proceeded to dress himself  
"put on your clothes, he'll be here in no time" Lucien explained.

  


**~Fin.~**


	8. Château de Karnak & The Immortal Boys.

Benji was quick to obey Lucien’s command, reaching for his discarded undies and soft, baby blue pijama pants, he stole more than one quick glance to Lucien’s body,  
  
Turned out Lucien was right, in less than 10 minutes there was a young man on the door to the rooftop.  
  
The man, or rather, boy, had to be about 17 years old, or so it looked like, to Ben; he was dressed in some worn jeans and gray t shirt; he had messy light brown hair and some deep green eyes, the guy was rather good looking, though a little bit skinny.  
  
"Dick!" Lucien greeted the man as if he was an old friend, the man reciprocated, messing with the blond’s locks.  
"what happened to your shirt, Hy-,er, Lucien?" the man asked as he noticed that the blonde was wearing nothing from the waist up, the elastic band of his black undies peeking out of his tight jeans.  
"eh, it's a long story, I'll explain later" Lucien shrugged it off, "this is Benji, he'll be our guest for a few days, Ben, this is Richard, but we all call him Dick, he’s our little big brother"  
  
Dick greeted Benji and the younger boy couldn’t help but feel like he could trust this teenager with his life  
  
"hey, Dick help me with this, will ya?" Lucien asked the older male while pointing towards the captive hunter.  
  
"is that a hunter, what on earth have you been doing?" Dick was no fool, he immediately recognized the captive boy's white uniform, "Does Me, er, Dante knows of this?" he asked, leaving quite a few hints of dread on his voice  
  
"of course not, that's why I called you, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much, now, help me carry him into the trunk!" Lucien ordered the man, to which he promptly obeyed.  
  
"he ain't gonna like this" said Richard  
"yeah, no shit" the vampire agreed  
"let's go, Benji, you can call your Dad on the way there" Lucien urged the brunette to follow  
  
As Ben and the boys descended through the, seemingly, endless stairs, Ben caught himself wondering just what would happen if they were caught by the resident since they made quite a picturesque bunch: a teenaged boy carrying a bound, blindfolded boy, bridal style, followed by a shirtless boy and a third boy in pyjamas.  
  
All of a sudden, Lucien’s hand landed on Benjamin’s Chest, stopping him dead on his tracks.  
  
Benjamin immediately understood why they had stopped, the twins were climbing the stairs to their apartment, located one floor above where Benji and the creatures of the night stood.  
  
  
“Come on!” Jaquess spoke first “will you do it?”  
“I don’t know” Jerome had a distinct blush on his face “he’ll find out!”  
“He won’t!, Lucien’s not that perceptive” the younger twin answered.  
“Brother dear”, Jerome placed his hands on Jaquess’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.” I love you but I’ve seen your asshole plenty of times, and he will notice”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Jaquess asked with no small hints of anger on his voice, his face blushing deeply.  
“Lets just say it looks, er, well used” Jerome spoke in a small voice  
“Do you want to change places or not?” Jaquess asked his twin, trying to steer their conversation away from his well used hole.  
“Yes” Jerome finally admitted, a heavy blush setting on his face “but why don't we simply both go with him?” the older twin asked, still blushing.  
“Don’t be silly, Jerome, he can’t do us both at the same time!”  
  
And with their discussion ended, both boys climbed up the stairs, passing Benji, Lucien & Dick as if they weren't there.  
  
“What just happened?” Ben asked, quite confused at how the twins had completely ignored their presence.  
“It's a perception filter, Benjamin” Dick explained “unless they’re aware of our presence or otherwise pointed out they’ll never notice us”  
“Oh” Ben smiled at Dick “thanks!”  
“How’s our little hunter” Lucien asked  
“Sleeping” Dick answered as he carried the boy as if he were a precious charge.  
“Great, I’ll be right back,” Lucien announced and started to climb up the stairs in pursuit of the twins only to be stopped by Dick.  
“You Greeks are amazing! Can't you just keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?” Dick nagged the blond.  
“B-but, the twins!” Lucien whined  
“You’ll have to wait till next week, come on before we get into more trouble!”  
“Fiine” the boy sheepishly accepted and the odd group continued their descent through the building, not without making a quick stop on Ben’s apartment for clothes and other hygiene products.  
  
The fresh parisian night welcomed them as the boys reached the street, the few passersby were, once again, ignoring their existence just as the twins had done; in complete silence they reached the Vampire’s car.  
  
The car turned out to be a quite big all black, Mercedes Benz SUV, with extra dark windows.  
  
“Put him in the trunk” Lucien told Dick, but the teenager didn’t move.  
“What?” he asked incredulous, “I’m not putting this boy on the trunk!” Dick sounded very protective of the captive hunter; Lucien shrugged it off and muttered something intelligible. But allowed Dick to have his way and hopped in the back seat.  
  
“Come on Benji” he urged the ravenet. To which the boy quickly obeyed. The sleeping boy was placed next to him, in the spacious back seat with the utmost care not to wake him up, Dick then closed the doors and hoped in the driver's seat; the engine purred like a kitten when it was turned on; in a matter of seconds they were crossing the parisian boulevards to an unknown destiny.  
  
“So, you’re from Greece?” Benji asked in a small voice, breaking the silence that reigned in the car.  
“In a way” Lucien had been kinda distant since they hopped in the car, looking at the urban landscape through the window. “The place where I was born and lived my mortal life, doesn’t really exist anymore”  
“So, Lucien is not your real name then, is it?” Benji asked, well aware that Dick was looking through the rear mirror.  
“No,” the blond smiled at Ben. “ Lucien Moreau is just one of many aliases I have used over the years,” he clarified.  
“So, what’s your real name then?” Ben asked more out of mere curiosity than anything else.  
  
Lucien opted to wrap the boy in his arms. “It's better if you don’t know”  
  
After Benjamin’s Father had agreed to let him stay with Lucien for the next week due to his work emergency taking more time than he had first expected, Benjamin soon realized that they were leaving the city of lights to enter the French countryside; he wasn’t even sure how long it had been since he had left his apartment but, wrapped in Lucien’s arms everything felt so far away.  
  
Benjamin was suddenly brought back to life when he realized that they had exchanged the highway in favour of a small and dark dirt road; part of his mind wanted to appeal to reason telling him that he barely knew these people and that he could very well end up dead or worse, that he should be afraid, at the very least, but, the boy felt no fear, no regrets, he felt safe.  
“Take a look, Benjamin” Dick suddenly spoke and Ben was quick to obey; the boy couldn't help but to gasp in awe as he saw the huge medieval wall, complete with an wrought iron gate stand mighty and ancient before them. Dick pressed a button in the SUV’s dashboard and the gate was raised on his own, allowing them to continue their way.  
  
The boy also noticed that, past that thick wall, the dirt road had been replaced by cobblestones and still far away in the distance, a small Chateau awaited them.  
  
"woah, you live here?" Ben was in awe, the Chateau was surrounded by a moat and it had no less than 6 turreted towers with their pointed roofs; instead of a drawbridge a stone bridge made access to the castle possible.  
  
Dick parked the car in front of the stone bridge and gestured up for the boys to get down; the teenager once again carried the captive hunter, who was still asleep, like he was a precious treasure and not a prisoner.  
  
Once all boys had left the car, the ground underneath it started to move with a mechanical sound before sinking underground, like an elevator would do; once the car had completely disappeared from view a metallic sheet covered in cobblestones appeared to cover the square hole where the car had been. Mimetising with the ground with a click.  
  
Needless to say, Benji was completely speechless, only being able to point at the ground where the car had been.  
  
“Welcome to our humble abode” Lucien bowed and gestured in an overly theatrical way. “Please do mind your step”  
  
As the boys entered the chateau Benjamin found himself surrounded in red and gold: 2 large curved staircases were laid side to side, occupying most of the room, twin arches on each side of the stairs, leading to unknown places on the ground floor. however the boy’s attention was centered in the wall underneath the banister, where both staircases met, the wall, covered by a wooden panel decorated with an overly elaborate rococo gold trim, showcased a square space where the color changed, irrefutable proof that a painting had been hanging from that wall for a long time, could it be?  
  
"Take him into the dungeon, you know what to do, do not let our brothers see him" Lucien instructed the Teen who still carried the sleeping hunter. "oh, and make sure to strip him bare, we don't want him to escape," the blonde added.  
"as for you, my boy, why don't we take a long relaxing bath?" Lucien fixed his hazel eyes over Ben's baby blues as he, once again, wrapped him in his arms, leading him through the staircase deeper into the chateau.  
"whoa, this is your bathroom?" Ben was in awe, the room the boys had entered was lavishly decorated in a way that evoked ancient Rome and Greece; doric columns and mosaic murals all over, but the bigger feature in the room was the enormous bathtub surrounded by another round of columns, Benji thought of it more like a small pool over a simple bathtub since it wasn't elevated over the floor but rather carved on it, in front of the tub, a huge window gave a spectacular view of the night.  
  
"what? having trouble with those pesky clothes of yours? or would you rather have me help you out off them?" Lucien, who was already in his birthday suit, was eyeing Ben with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
Ben, in turn, blushed heavily, both at the familiar view of his friend's naked body and his words, but he proceeded to undress all the same; he still couldn't help but notice that Lucien didn't take his eyes off him. Not that he wanted him to, anyways…  
  
The blonde, parading in his birthday suit for Ben to see, proceeded to fill the tub; as the room slowly filled with steam he also added some rather exotic bath salts and what looked to be like rose petals?  
  
Once it was filled to a satisfactory level, the Vampire entered the tub without further ceremony  
"come on, it's warm" he urged the boy, making small playful splashes.  
  
Ben entered the tub, Lucien's Hazel eyes fixed right upon his crotch; the ravenet fully submerged himself in the warm water, only to be wrapped in the older boy's arms, his sex meeting "face to face" with the blond's.  
  
They both emerged into the surface, their hug remaining intact  
  
"come, let the water soothe you" Lucien whispered to his ear.  
  
Ben didn't know when did Lucien had turned him around but he was now, sitting in his friend's lap, his head resting on his shoulder and his friend´s hardening cock rubbing against the tender skin between his butt cheeks; this soon reflected on his own, ever so slightly sticking out of the water, not unlike a periscope  
  
Said periscope was soon caught between the vampire's hands, which caused Ben to blush, still unable to accustom himself to the newfound pleasures of his flesh.  
  
"your ears are red, are you enjoying yourself?" Lucien whispered to him, a distinct tone of naughtiness in his voice.  
  
Benjamin, being attacked from both sides, could only emit a small moan for an answer.  
  
They both continued like this for a while, but it didn't take long till the head of Lucien's cock bumped into Ben's recently used hole; that familiar sensation invading him again.  
  
Feeling more prepared than last time, Ben took upon himself the task of spreading his legs and separating his butt cheeks, welcoming his dear friend inside of him.  
  
Lucien quickly picked up on this and let his entire length slide inside Ben, making him moan with each movement.  
  
Lucien's hands worked marvels on his own erect cock and loose balls meanwhile his friend's cock explored his insides and kept hitting that special spot, buried so deep inside the boy.  
  
Just as Ben was losing himself in that world of pleasure, the bath's doors were suddenly opened wide, revealing a naked youngling, the little boy couldn't possibly be older than 8, his skin was darker than Ben, but his head was filled to the brim in long dark blonde bangs.  
  
"whaaaa!" Ben screamed in a mix of shame, surprise and pleasure, he tried to cover his shame, but Lucien abandoned his erection to stop him from accomplishing such a task.  
  
"Brother! you're back!" the naked little boy spoke with enthusiasm as he ran into the tub to meet the fornicating boys.  
  
Ben couldn't help but to notice his rather thick accent and his mesmerizing green eyes; he could have lost himself in those eyes, if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting fucked in the ass for the second time that night and was redder than a tomato cuz his friend's little brother found them infraganti.  
  
"I wanna play too!" The kid announced, desire in his voice, Lucien, however didn't seem bothered at all by his little brother's interruption so he didn't stop pumping into the ravenet’s arse.  
  
"Adrien" Lucien moaned, "we can play later, we're almost done anyways" he tried to shoo the boy.  
  
  
"but broootheeeer" Adrien whined like little kids often do, his green eyes fixated on Ben's cock and balls, again trapped by Lucien's hands  
  
"fine" Lucien finally gave in to the kid’s wishes; needless to say Ben was mortified; when the older blonde released his erection, his hands relocated to Ben's legs, Lucien lifted Ben out of the water, giving his little brother a full view of Ben's raging hardon, bouncing balls and dilated asshole as Lucien pumped his cock in and out of him.  
  
The little boy, who by now had a boner of his own, did the most natural thing for a boy his age, and proceeded to put Ben's boner on his mouth and licked it as if it was the best candy in the world.  
  
Benjamin felt all his inhibitions go down the drain when he realised he was facefucking a 8 year old while being fucked in the ass himself for the second time that night, or was it third? His mind was so fussy he couldn't even remember.  
  
And it was with that last thought that he finally allowed himself to climax, filling the little boy’s throat and face with his newfound cum at the same time he was being filled to the brim with cum himself.  
  
he had to give the kid some credit, though, while he wasn't able to hold all of his cum, he didn't complain once about the facefucking, in fact, he seemed to have enjoyed the way his balls slapped against his chin.  
  
Ben just laid on top of the older Blonde, his eyes closed as he came down to earth, and he would've remained that way if it wasn't for an audible "gulp" near him  
  
"that was really yummy, your juice is really sweet!" the little kid, who was still sporting a boner, promptly informed Ben.  
  
The ravenet felt a familiar weight on his lap and opened his eyes to be greeted by Adrien's little boner; the thick foreskin still covered the pink head but he quickly found out that the kid was already able to retract fully.  
  
he felt his own cock coming back to life as the kid rubbed his little penis and balls over his chest with childish glee.  
  
"Stick a finger up his ass, it drives him crazy" Lucien whispered to him.  
  
Ben simply did as he was told,  
  
Adrien yelped in surprise, but appreciated Ben's finger, he began to masturbate furiously as his insides squeezed the foreign finger. It wasn’t long till a second finger made his way into the child’s tight asshole. This was enough to send little adrien over the edge, giving him a dry orgasm.  
  
Adrien mumbled something about playing again before he collapsed on Benjamin’s chest.  
  
“Isn't he adorable?’ Lucien asked with a childish grin.  
  


**~Fin.~**


	9. The Hunted Hunter.

When Dario woke up, the first thing he noticed was the soft silk of the rather large bed he was resting on, the second thing he noticed was the cold stone walls that enclosed said bed, as it had been placed in a tight alcove in the old medieval stonewall.   
  
He also noticed that, despite being in an unfamiliar place there was nothing to bind him and no bars to hold him down, despite the architecture of the plain room informing him that it once had them.   
  
“Good evening, I trust you have rested well?” the childish but eerily familiar voice of the vampire echoed in the dark dungeon.  
“You!” Dario screamed with rage when he saw the familiar figure, but that rage was soon exchanged for a deep blush, as the fiend had presented himself naked as the cursed day he had come into this earth. Sporting only some bright blue rubber flip flops and a towel lazily resting on his shoulder; Dario didn’t failed to notice that the vampire’s long blond bangs were wet but it was the vampire’s smooth rosy dangling flaccid sex that got the most of the boy’s attention.  
  
“Yes, it's none other than I” with overly flamboyant moves, not unlike a child pretending to be a cartoon villain, made his entrance.   
“Have you got no shame?!” Dario was mortified at the sight of the blond’s naked forms, exposing himself so lewdly “s-so sinful!” the hunter exclaimed his face as red as a ripe tomato, yet he couldn't avert his eyes from the fiend’s sinful parts.  
“I’m Athenian” the vampire spoke in an amused tone as he sat, legs spread, on the large velvet couch that was strategically placed not too far away from his alcove. “we wore little, if any at all in those days of old, where Pericles Ruled the City; so you’ll understand that us, Greeks, like you call us today, have no sense of modesty”   
“That is no ex..” the young ginger, stopped immediately, his senses being suddenly overwhelmed by the blond’s presence.  
  
Dario’s eyes opened up like plates, his mind hard at work making calculations & all the colors of his face being drained in a couple of seconds; he had heard about this boy, he had studied him, back in Italy.  
  
“Y-you’re, Hyakinthos, Nephilim of Paris, Wraith of the hierophants, Seducer of the Flesh & Corrupter of Innocents” Dario jumped out of bed in a single leap, reciting the titles and epithets from memory, having realised his mistake from his hunt; he truly was a fool.  
“You can call me Hyacinth, for short” the blond boy stated, a cheeky grin on his face. “Wait, corrupter of innocents? Corrupter? Me?” Hyacinth stared in rage and disbelief “well, that’s just golden; I’ve spent the last 2000 years doing my best to protect children from harm and from your masters’ little cult, and I’m the one corrupting the innocents, meanwhile they kidnap babies to turn them into child soldiers and outright rape children but I’m the bad guy!”  
“I found you buggering a child in the arse” Dario deadpanned  
“Ok, you got me there, but I never touched anyone who didn’t wanted it,” Hyacinth defended himself. “And you, servant of would-be Hierophants, look pretty happy to see me” the boy pointed out.  
  
Dario soon felt all the colors of the rainbow on his face as he finally noticed that he was butt naked, and his sinful bits, clean yet of the marks of adulthood, were standing straight, gorged with his own blood; his rosy head sticking out of this foreskin.   
  
The Hunter quickly crawled into the bed looking to cover his shame but he never reached it. For with a single movement of the vampire’s finger his body froze, arms and legs wide open, as if he had been chained to the wall.  
  
It was then when he noticed the strange metallic strips with intricate designs on his arms, legs and neck.   
  
“You like em?” the vampire asked, feigning genuine interest in his response. “An alchemist and a wizard created them, so much better than old messy chains; they’re light as a feather, stick to you as a second skin, and hard as a diamond” he explained.   
“And they allow me to do this” once again, with one simple movement of his fingers, the captive hunter floated towards the fiend, his whole body exposed for him to see.  
“You fiend!” Dario’s voice echoed through the dungeon.  
“You’re brave, kid” Hyacinth spoke before giving him a playful spank right on his ass “not very bright, but brave”  
“Why don’t you just kill me?” the hunter asked, in a mix of fear and curiosity, Hyacinth smirked.  
“This may come as a surprise to you, but we’re not so overly fond of killing” the blond explained “besides, Ben felt like your life was worth something”  
  
Dario locked his green eyes with Hyacinth’s own Hazels and found the vampire to be honest.   
  
“Don’t get me wrong, tho, I’m still more than willing to do it should the need arise” Hyacinth was quick to clarify and with one movement from his wrist, Dario gained the use of his limbs again.  
“What the?” the hunter barely managed to speak before he had the vampire crawling on his bed, so dangerously close to him.  
“Let’s play a game,” he said. “Truth or consequences, I’ll ask you some questions and if you speak truthfully you’ll get a nice reward” Hyacinth gently caressed the hunter’s hardened cock “if you lie to me, and I’ll know if you do, you shall have to face the consequences” the boy spoke as he showed him a riding whip. Dario just nodded in silence, the closeness of the other boy clouding his judgment.  
“Let's start with something simple” Hyacinth spoke “what’s your name?”  
“What? You should already know” Dario spoke and he immediately lost control of his limbs, positioning himself in such a way that Hyacinth was in full view of his bare ass.  
“Party pooper” the blond spoke playfully as he unleashed the whip on his ass, causing the boy to moan in surprise at the pain “it is as you say, I don’t need to hear it from your lips, but I want to, so play along, or there’ll be more where that came from”  
“But why?” the hunter whined and he received yet another mark on his bottom   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you like getting wiped” Hyacinth teased the boy  
“Dario” the ginger finally spoke with a small voice.  
“See, Darius?, that wasn’t so hard” Hyacinth teased the boy as he reached between his legs and started stroking Dario’s hardened cock.  
  
Dario would have gladly scolded the blond for mispronouncing his name but he was too busy moaning over his touch.  
  
“Ok, next question” Hyacinth spoke, abandoning the boy’s erect shaft in favour of massaging his tender butt. “How old are you?”  
  
Dario tried to fight the magic of the blond’s fingers with all his might, alas, it turned out, little of his inhibitions remained as he found himself longing for the vampire’s touch.   
“14” he spoke and the vampire got to work, caring not only for his shaft, but for his balls as well.   
“Oh you Dhampires, you don’t look a day over 12” the vampire teased him as he shamelessly pleasured him. “Next question, have you taken it up the butt before?”  
  
The boy was caught off guard by the question, he soon felt his own blood rushing to his face, leaving his skin just as red as his hair.  
“N-no?” he hurried to say, only to receive another whiplash on his smooth ass.  
“Liar” Hyacinth accused him “I can see your asshole from here and I don’t need to dig in your mind to know that someone back in Italy fucked you rather nicely; besides, I can stick 2 fingers inside you already” the blond declared just as Dario felt the foreign fingers invade his abused hole, stretching him.  
“Don’t worry, Dario, I’ll be gentle” the vampire assured him. “Unlike those old farts and creeps in Italy that only know how to use others to pleasure themselves, I do know how make you feel really good”  
  
The next thing Dario knew was that the fingers were leaving him and something else was entering his cavity, it felt hotter, pulsating inside his guts; his previous experience told him of the nature of what was inside his ass,   
  
The boy was prepared for pounding pain and then numbness, but what he received was quite different; the vampire had managed to hit a hidden spot, so often missed by his masters and teachers back in Italy, and it was driving him crazy: this new sensation had surpassed everything he knew and everything he swore.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore, he’d do anything as long as he could keep feeling it, whatever it took.  
“You must surely know that Paris and its surroundings have always been considered our territory; what were you doing there?” Hyacinth’s voice sounded hot and bothered in his ear as the vampire, laying on his back, slid in and out of him.   
“I-I don’t know” Dario cried out, overwhelmed by his senses “I-I’m just a novice, it was my first night”  
  
Suddenly, the pumping stopped to a halt; the vampire’s hard rock cock. Stood outside of the hunter’s well fucked hole, barely touching the outer fleshy rim. Dairo couldn't suppress a frustrated moan when he realised they had stopped.   
“Do you want it, Dario?” he asked, his voice a tad more calm than the hunter.  
“Yes!” Dario, all hot and bothered, screamed his answer, what a sweet reward and what a cruel punishment this was!  
“Then, tell me what you know, and I’ll reward you, as much as you want” Hyacinth slid his cock inside the puckered flesh ever so slightly, torturing the hunter.  
  
Silence fell on the dungeon as the young hunter debated between spilling out vital information to the enemy or continuing trying to suppress his building hormones , which was hard enough on a normal day; he would've prefered to be spanked till his asscheeks bleed, to this.   
  
“We’re just an outpost” Dario yielded at last, the slow movements of the Blond’s erect cock over his hole driving him mad.  
“Good boy” Hyacinth spoke as he rammed his cock in the captive boy’s ass, flooding the dungeon with his whails.  
“Isn't that one of my favourite asses in the whole wide world” the older voice of Dick echoed in the room as he contemplated the spectacle given by hyacinth’s asscheecks as they clenched and unclenched showing the undying buy’s small and rosy butthole.  
“Dick!” Hyacinth’s face illuminated with childish glee when he turned around to see the teen; a devilish idea forming in his mind. The blonde slid out of the novice hunter, which gained him an annoyed grunt, and made him change positions so that he too could face the brunette.  
“Dario, I believe you haven’t been properly introduced to our brother Dick” the elder vampire spoke and as if on cue, the teenager started to strip, the captive’s eyes widening by what he saw.  
  
Despite his skinny and youthful appearance Dick’s pole rivaled in size with the ones he had seen from among his masters. The cock, who was quickly engorging itself on blood, was crowned by a dark, but small and neatly trimmed bush, once the teen was full mast, he couldn't help but notice how the thick foreskin still covered most of the reddened head.  
  
“It's a thing of beauty, isn't it?” Hyacinth spoke and Dario agreed, his restraint long gone.  
“Well, answer me this and I’ll let you have it” the blond teased the hunter. “How many of you are there and where they are?”  
  
Dario’s last bit of sanity spurred to life when he heard those words; was he really going to betray his masters and brothers of arms, all for the pleasures of the flesh?  
  
“You better hurry, up cuz if you don’t take it, I will” the blonde spoke and Dario saw how the elder vampire, one of those fiends who had the Warriors of Light at stake for thousands of years, flawlessly swallow that huge cock in one go, the teenage vampire, clearly enjoying the expert cullingus given to him by his older brother.  
  
In that moment, the Hunter had his answer; he was going to betray the Warriors of Light and everything that they stood for just for the chance of reaching sweet release, like a sinner, from that vampire’s cock.  
  
“We were 7, me, 5 other boys of around my age and one priest; I don’t know where they are but their meeting point was Saint Dennis” Dario blurted everything he knew about his mission with urgency.   
  
Hyacinth smiled and released the Teen’s cock from his throat, a thread of saliva joining it with his luscious lips.   
  
“That’s a good boy” Hyacinth teased the ginger boy “now turn around for me so I can prepare you for your well deserved reward” he told the boy.  
  
Dario quickly turned around and crouched, ass in the air, separating his own cheeks with his hands, not caring that both vampires had a perfect look of his well used gaping hole and loose ballsack.   
  
Dario soon found out that he had gotten more than he had bargained for, since, instead of the teenaged cock he received the wet sloppy touch of a tongue, while his balls were engulfed by someone’s mouth.  
  
The dungeon was soon flooded once again with his childish whails, as the inexperienced hunter was submerged in new and unknown pleasures.  
“ok, you should be good enough to go,” Dick spoke, releasing the boy’s anus. “I’m gonna enter you, if you feel too much pain or wanna stop, just tell me, ok” the teenager spoke to him with strange tenderness, which an annoyed Hyacinth mock micked from behind him.   
  
Dick sat on the bed and took the young eager hunter in his arms, lowering him onto his cock so that the gravity would help, but it turned out it wasn't really necessary as the boy’s hole had been stretched enough to fit him without much trouble.   
  
“Come on!, fuck him like a man! Hyacinth Snapped “he’s not gonna break!”  
“Don’t be mean, Hyacinth!” Dick scolded him “you wanna come?” he asked the vampire.  
“Yes!” Hyacinth whined in response.  
“Fine,” Dick responded but did as told, starting to slide in and out of his ass. “You’re gonna do his mouth?” he asked.  
“Yeah, lay him on the bed so I can do him too”  
  
Dario was so far off it, that he really didn’t heard what the boys were saying, all he knew is that his ass was filled to the top as he furiously masturbated trying to reach his sanity again., but suddenly his hand was swatted off from his erect rod to be replaced by the cavernous moistness of a foreign mouth, his own mouth being filled with an erect cock, not much bigger than his own.  
  
Dario didn't quite cared and limited himself to lick Hyacinth’s cock like a lollipop while he licked his own; the cock in his ass going faster and faster.  
  
It was like this that the 3 boys reached their orgasm simultaneously, overflowing both of the boys’ holes with their spunk.   
  
Having experienced his first orgasm after years of practically ignoring his urges and being used as his master’s plaything, Dario didn’t have time to panic about his life choices, for he instantly fell asleep after swallowing Hyacinth’s load.   
  
“What a lightweight” Hyacinth, complained, “he already felt asleep!”  
“Well you know how it is, the Warriors of Light don’t let them touch themselves, poor boys” Dick commented.  
“Eh, I’mma go find Amir & Benji for round 2” the blond commented. “ wanna join me?”  
Just when Dick was going to answer, both brother’s felt a familiar presence reaching the Castle grounds; the boys locked eyes, hazel's with Dick’s Green, and they panicked.  
  
“Meryre’s here!” Dick spoke with a small voice. “And he’s pissed”  
“I’ll go distract him” Hyacinth proposed “you take Dario and hide him well”  
  
Dick nodded and took their captive in his arms, trying not to wake him up and carried him deeper in the Dungeons as Hyacinth, naked as he was, went out to receive his beloved Brother, the other Nephilim in their stolen painting.  
  


**~Fin.~**


	10. The Little Prince of Egypt.

Meryre slowly descended into the Chateau’s front ground, as the sun slowly woke up.  
  
The boy, took notice of the naked form of his dear brother running to receive him; he sketched a smile on his face as the distinct scent of sex invaded his nostrils.  
  
The Boy, dressed in black tailored suit with a vest, bursted out in laughter, as he saw his dear brother fall face first to the ground, tripped by his own feet.   
  
“Hyacinth, you bloody fool!” the boy kept laughing, cheeks going red.  
“Shut up and help me, will ya?” the blond cried, still on the ground.  
“Oh stop whining, you big baby” the Boy kneeled in front of his fallen brother and helped him up. “Stay still and let me have a look” the older boy commanded and hyacinth obeyed sheepishly.  
  
The red headed boy, after having carefully inspected hyacinth’s naked body for injuries or sore spots, taking some extra time to fondle his little brother’s ass and junk, smiled when he found only a small gash on the blond’s forehead.   
“You’re just fine” he announced before proceeding to place a gentle kiss in his brother’s already healing forehead, licking the remaining blood. Hyacinth smiled at the gesture and wrapped his arms over his brother’s neck.  
“Now, let's go inside, Dawn is upon us and I’m dying to get out of this suit” said the elder vampire.  
  
Hyacinth had a small smile on his own face as he entered the castle, since it looked like Merye had forgotten his anger.  
  
“Now, when are you planning to tell me about the boy who Dick is cuddling with in the dungeon and why is your Benjamin sleeping with Amir on our bed?” Meryre spoke with a casual tone and a sweet gentle smile adorned his pale face; Hyacinth, on the other hand felt the blood on his body fall to his feet when he heard his brother’s words.   
  
Hyacinth’s smile dropped off his face as the naked boy took a defense position; he looked at the door to his back, then back at his brother; the sun was up so he’d never reach the gate walls without getting caught. It looked like he had no option but to man up and face the consequences of his actions.   
  
“Eh, well, you see, Benji and I were, er, frolicking on the rooftop of his house…”   
  
Meryre placed his hands on Hyacinth's shoulders and the blond knew he didn’t need to finish his retelling of what had happened, his brother had placed the rest of the pieces himself.  
  
His hazel eyes locked with the grey of his brother’s; a thousand unspoken words between them. Hyacinth let his muscles and his defenses relax under his brother’s touch, only to realise his mistake waay too late, for Meryre’s hands clamped on the boy’s shoulders digging up his muscles with the strength to bent metal, making the blond’s knees bend in pain.  
  
The boy felt like the biggest fool in the world as he fell victim, yet again, to his brother’s touch of death, feared amongst the living and those who are not quite so. Luckily for him, he was made of sturdier stuff than mere fragile human flesh, however, even at his age, he was still bound by the limitations of his dark gift; the pain he felt right now, he felt it with the same intensity that any mortal, any mere human would.   
  
“I’m sorry, Merry, please s-stop” Hyacinth begged on his knees, scarlet tears flowing freely from his hazel eyes.  
“Are you truly sorry, hyacinth?” the red headed boy questioned his younger brother and eternal companion ‘you know I love you with all my heart but, one of these days your little mishaps are going to get us both killed!”  
“I know I messed up, but we’re still here, aren't we?’ Hyacinth pleaded his case still on his knees; his brother sighed and extended his hand to him, which he gladly took.   
“What is your plan?” he asked. “You know you can’t keep Benjamin here forever, do you?  
“The boy’s a novice, you know how they treat their soldiers, they’ll get bored after a week and give up on him” Hyacinth explained, talking about the boy in the dungeon who was being comforted by Dick. “they know they’re risking their asses by being here”.  
“And then what” Meryre eyed Hyacinth as he asked “do we keep him as a pet?, I’m perfectly aware that if the Warriors of Light don’t find him after a week, they’ll give him up for dead and forget about him, but you know as well as I that the Dhampires who fell victims to that cult cannot be rehabilitated” Meryre’s face was one of deep sadness and forgotten pain; a pain hyacinth knew too well, for he shared it too, another boy, another time, different circumstances but the same predicted outcome; no matter how much they did for him, the boy would betray them in the end.  
“But, Merry!” Hyacinth tried to reason with his brother, to avoid bloodshed, to no avail.  
“No buts” Meryre spoke with authority “I do not care what Benjamin said or did to convince you, the boy in the dungeon needs to die; be gentle if you must, but end his suffering” he sentenced.   
“Can we at least do it after Benji’s gone?” he pleaded, hoping to protect the child from some truths of life.  
“Fine, you can do it after Benjamin is out of danger and free to return to his father” Meryre approved and Hyacinth smiled, having gained some time to keep the little hunter alive.   
  
Hyacinth wrapped his arms around Meryre’s waist as he smiled, happy to leave that issue behind.  
  
“You gotta meet Benji, you’ll love him!” the blond said before taking his brother’s hand and dragging him all the way to their bedroom.   
“Hey, you don’t need to guide me, I live here too, you know?” Meryre said, trying to keep up the pace.  
  
As the undying boys finally reached their bedroom, they were greeted by the rather adorable sight of Benjamin and their baby brother sleeping one on top of the other on their huge bed; both boys were as they had come into this world, both of their smooth bodies fully on display.  
  
“Aren’t they adorable?” hyacinth asked with overly theatrical mannerisms.  
“They’re cute, I’ll give you that,” Merye conceded, with a warm smile on his face “ he’s a little overwhelming, isn't he?”   
“Oh yeah, you only sensed him from afar the last time” Hyacinth laughed as he saw Meryre get all hot and bothered over Benjamin’s presence.  
“Was he always this intoxicating?” Meryre asked as he got near the boy. “How did you manage not to fuck him where he stood the first time you met saw him?”  
“Nah, it's only when he sleeps” Hyacinth said as he helped Meryre out of his clothes. “You must be stressed after those whiners from Parliament keep calling you to solve all their problems, and they call themselves vampires”   
“He won’t mind, you know?” Hyacinth whispered to his brother as he undid his trousers.   
“He won’t mind? Really?” Meryre asked as he fell prey to his instincts, letting hyacinth’s hands rub his erection through the slim fabric of his underwear. “No, stop, this is wrong, he is asleep, this is like raping him!” Meryre yelled, going momentarily back to sanity,   
“Then why don’t we wake him up?” Hyacinth spoke as he walked to their bed, crawled up to him, gently moved his baby brother out of the way without waking him up and picked his right nipple to suck on it, ever so gently, causing the boy to moan in his sleep. “ Come on, Merry, the other one is for you” Hyacinth teasing seemed to work for Meryre climbed the bed in a heartbeat, his black underwear making a nice tent on his crotch. The Elder Vampire found himself too attracted to that soft pink nipple that he couldn’t help but to lick it.   
  
As both boys licked Benjamin’s nipples they noticed that the stimulation had caused Benjamin’s dick to rise up,   
  
“He’s got a cute one, isn't he?” Hyacinth asked his brother who, like him, was already stroking his erection.  
“Yeah, cuter than yours even” Meryre teased his brother who frowned in response, not expecting that answer.  
“Let's compare them then!” Hyacinth said as he got closer to Benjamin, their erections practically touching. “Come on, there’s still space for you” Hyacinth urged his beloved brother to join him and the sleeping boy. “And drop those off already” the blond told Meryre, referring to his small black undies that he was still wearing; now had the circumstances been different, Meryre would have argued about the needs of making a good first impression, but since he was so intoxicated with Benjamin that he didn’t think twice and promptly discarded his undies before adding his erection to the other 2.  
  
As both boys absent mindedly rubbed themselves over him and sucked his nipples, Benjamin slowly roze from his slumber only to find himself caught in the amazing sensation of realizing that his dream had became true.   
  
Benjamin smiled at the sight of those 2 familiar faces so close to him; even though he didn’t knew the name Lucien’s brother went by, he felt like the redheaded boy with mesmerizing gray eyes was no stranger to him; he promptly embraced both boys, encouraging them to continue the exploration of his body.   
  
“Good morning sleepy head” Hyacinth greeted the boy with a rather affectionate tone in his voice. “Let me introduce you to my…”  
“Your brother, isn’t that right, Lucien?” Benjamin spoke, the smile still frozen on his face.  
“You can call me Dante” Meryre finally introduced himself. “ it's a pleasure to finally meet you, sorry for all of this, it must be awkward to have a naked stranger all over you” now, that he was a little more in control of himself, he quickly apologized to the boy.  
“This may be odd, but I don’t see you as a stranger, Dante,” Benji told the ginger boy as he blushed.  
  
Meryre couldn’t suppress the urge to wrap Benjamin in a tight embrace to which Hyacinth promptly joined with the battle cry of “group hug!” which made the boys burst into laughter with childish glee. And making Adrien wake up only to shush them and go back to sleep.   
  
As Hyacinth found himself surrounded by Benji and Meryre, he then knew that everything was going to be ok, for the time being, at least.   
  


**~fin.~**


	11. Settling down

As the days went by, Benjamin found himself having adapted to the life in the castle quite well, from the sudden realisation that clothes were entirely optional to the sheer size of the place.  
  
There was one thing, however, above all else in the Chateau and its peculiar inhabitants, that the boy still had trouble with.  
  
The Darkness reigned absolute over the spacious bedchamber where he boy, bare as the day he had come into this world, rested; some threads of light dared venture from underneath the thick rich velvet curtains that covered the windows.   
  
The boy slept in the huge 4 poster bed, surrounded by another layer of fabric against the dread of the sun, wrapped in fine silk and in the young arms of another boy, so unlike anyone whom he had ever seen and yet so alike and familiar.   
  
As the morning kept stubbornly peeking in, the boy of raven locks was slowly but surely taken away from Hypnos’ realm and brought back to reality; it took him several minutes to understand the sight before him, as his face blushed in a mix of pleasure and surprise.   
  
“Good Morning, sleepy heads” Lucien, eager as always, had both boys’ morning woods inside his mouth, licking them both at the same time, as if they were a delicious yet fragile sweet.   
“G-good morning, Lucien” Benji managed to greet the boy between moans since the blond didn’t stop and kept on his task.  
“Morning” a still sleepy Dante, with his head full of red locks, greeted the boys, letting himself enjoy what he called the best way to wake up in the whole wide world.  
  
Lucien just smiled and kept to his task, letting his hands roam free over the boys’ bodies, caresing their tender skin and exploring their nooks and crannies till they found the back doors. Both boys moaned in unison in a mix of pleasure and surprise, when the small fingers invaded their insides, clasping their hands together and pushing their bodies closer.   
  
It didn't take long for both boys to reach ecstasy, releasing their precious seed on Lucien’s mouth; making both boys to fall back on the bed, breathing heavily and still seeing stars. Just as they were catching their breath, Lucien placed his, now rock hard, erection at their eye level.  
  
Both Benji and Dante locked eyes for a split second before looking at Lucien with a quizzical look.  
“It’s your turn now” the boy spoke, almost purring in expectation.   
“Our turn, you say?” Benji blushed heavily when he realized what Lucien wanted; unknown to him Dante had a slight blush on his skin as well.  
“It's the fee for my services” the blonde announced as if this were a mere transaction.  
“Well, excuse us, sir, but we never signed anything, so you can’t make us!” Dante answered, clearly following his brother’s jest, although Ben didn’t catch up on it.  
“Come on Benji, my boy, there’s no reason to be shy” Lucien invited the younger boy as he wiggled his erection on his face. “Besides, you’ve done it before already”  
“oi, don’t pressure him, you sex crazed freak” Dante barked at Lucien “You must excuse him, Benjamin; the problem is that the Gods gave him a brain and a penis, but only enough blood to run one at a time”  
  
Lucien Pouted at his brother but kept wiggling his erection on his face, still expecting for the boys to act.  
“ugh ,fine, but don’t get the wrong idea; I-I’m only doing this to return the favour” Dante announced before engulfing Lucien’s full erection in his mouth. Benji’s eyes opened up like plates and his own erection sprung back to life as he saw the 2 vampires going at it.   
“You’d like to try it too, Ben? We can share” Dante told him as he noticed how the ravenet got so hesitantly close to them.. Benji jumped in surprise but, letting his instinct take hold of him, aided the red headed boy in pleasuring Lucien.   
  
It almost felt natural, how both boys took their positions, sitting on their knees, their young cocks hard as they each licked one side of Lucien’s cocklet and each had one of his testicles to play with. Benj couldn’t help but to notice that, despite Dante’s earlier reaction, he knew a thing or 2 about sucking dicks, judging by the way his tongue played with Lucien’s foreskin.   
  
They kept sharing Lucien’ rod for what must have been ages, their tongues touching here and there every once in a while, sometimes one would take the full erection into his mouth while the other boy played with Lucien’s balls. As for lucien, he allowed himself to moan out loud as his hands caressed the boys’ hair .  
  
Lucien kept sliding in and out of their mouths, faster and faster, till that long savored moment came, which coincided with the moment Dick decided to draw the curtains of their bed open wide, revealing to him the exact moment where both Dante and Benji had his faces covered in Lucien’s seed. Lucien’s moans of ecstasy were eclipsed by Benjamin’s screams of shame, having gotten caught in such a lewd activity.   
  
Later that day.  
  
The Castle’s kitchen was something that needed to be beholden to truly appreciated, not only because of its size; it was strange and eclectic mixture of tradition, with its huge fireplace with a cauldron, a stone oven and a myriad of herbs and cured meat hanging from hooks, and the latest in modernity, with several electric appliances and the latest in innovation.   
  
Benji felt his blood rush to his face as he saw Teenaged Richard, still dressed with nothing but an apron and some old jeans taking out what seemed to be freshly baked croissants from the old stone oven.  
“Morning , Benji” Dick greeted the boy with a warm smile on his face. “ breakfast’s ready, careful they’re hot” the teen invited the boy to sit on the table next to young Adrien, who was already absent mindedly munching a piece of croissant smeared with butter and lots of jam, while sipping a cup of a strange looking red liquid. Dick immediately gave the boy a plate and poured some hot chocolate. Benji wanted to thank all the gods that have ever existed because Dick didn’t mention anything about what had happened earlier in the bedroom.   
“That smells nice” Lucien commented impromptu and Benjamin turned around only to discover that the blond was still naked and using only a draped towel over his shoulders, his hair still wet..  
“It's not for you” Dick countered as he worked on a pot in the stove, adding what seemed like butter and spices to it. “And one of these days, it would be nice if you would come down to eat wearing actual clothes” he added.  
“Yeah” Lucien agreed as he took a seat on the kitchen table next to Benjamin; he was promptly given a soup bowl filled with something eerily similar to the red liquid that adrien was drinking, the blond proceeded to grab one of the croissants only to be swatted by Dante.   
“Didn’t you hear? Not for you” he scolded the boy; Benji noticed that, unlike his brother, Dante was wearing all black long shorts that ended under the knees and a sleeveless tank top that had what seemed to be a hoodie attached.   
  
The boy took a seat next to his naked brother and another soup bowl with the same strange looking red liquid was poured for him before Dick finally sat with the boys, procuring his own plate as well.   
  
As the boys ate their meal, Ben noticed that Lucien made a grab for the bread for a second time, under the disapproving looks of both Dante & Dick; the boy having achieved his little mischief, proceeded to dunk the piece of bread into his strange soup, and eat it slowly,   
“What’s wrong, Benji?” Dick noticed the quizzical look of Benjamin’s face, trying to solve the mystery of why Lucien wasn’t allowed to eat the bread.   
  
Benjamin was going to ask, but Adrien spoke first.  
“Vampires can’t eat like us,” the little boy said.   
“Us?” Benjamin asked quite confused “you mean you’re not a vampire?”  
“Nope” the child answered.  
“Lucien, how much did you tell Ben about us?” Dante asked, managing to sound like an angry parent.   
“Not a thing” Lucien admitted, the half eaten croissant still hanging from his mouth.  
“I see” Dante sighed and began explaining  
“Our little brother Adrien is what we call a Dhampire” Dante spoke this time. “He’s basically the mix between a human and a vampire.” he explained. Benjamin just nodded shily.   
“As you know, us Vampires, get our nourishments from the blood of those who are living; however, this is not our only sustenance” the boy continued as he drank more of his soup. There are other substances we can get nourishment from.”  
“Cum, among other things” Lucien said, still savouring the freshly baked croissant and going for another.  
“This does not mean that we’re immune to the charms of our old life, though” Dick spoke this time.   
“So you still can eat food? Like cheese and bread?” Benjamin asked, not entirely sure he got it all.  
“We can, it doesn’t nurture us, but is a dangerous game, Benjamin” spoke Dante who, once again, foiled Lucien’s attempt to grab another piece of bread.   
“So, what happens when you eat it?” Ben asked.  
“The same thing when you do it, my boy” Lucien explained to the ravenet. “ have you ever been on a diet or had your food intake restricted, so when you eat what you’re not supposed to, you end up just gorging yourself on it because you just can’t stop eating?”  
  
Benjamin was puzzled by the strange question but he nodded, remembering all the times he was forbidden to eat sweets, lest he got cavities.  
“Well, it's like that: But instead of cavities you get a very dead vampire who gorged himself on food and nothing else” Lucien spoke dead serious as he finished his piece of bread; had he just..?  
“Then why?” Benji asked  
“Because he’s a dumbass, that’s why” Dante answered this time, having finished his plate.   
“Hey, I resent that” Lucien announced, pouting.  
“Good, you should” Dante teased his brother, making the boy pout even more.  
  
Benji smiled and even allowed himself to laugh at the little fight between the brothers; feeling engulfed by a strange warmth and familiarity that he hadn’t quite felt before; was this how being part of a family felt like?  
  
After all was said and done, with the boys having finished their meals, Benji noticed that Dick had made another plate full of bread and a cup of that same red liquid; the teen and the food soon disappeared between the halls of the castle to an unknown location, leaving the boys to their own devices.  
“So, what should we do now, Benji? Lucien asked the boy, a rascally look on his face while he caressed the younger boy’s butt over his shorts  
“You should get dressed, for a change, and Adrien needs to attend to his lessons for the day” Dante commented, eyeing the blond.  
“Party pooper” Lucien pouted, deliberately ignoring the comment about his nakedness. “Why don’t we show him around, so he doesn’t get hurt or lost?” Lucien asked rather innocently. Dante just suppressed the need to facepalm, of course his brother hadn’t done as much as show the poor kid he practically abducted the place.  
“Fine” He sighed. “But no funny business!”   
  
And so the 4 boys began a quick tour of the place; Benji learned that the castle was “old as dirt”, in Lucien’s own words, that it had about 7 floors (if you counted the towers) from the ground up, plus the underground dungeons that ran deep into the heart of the earth, and that he should never enter the dungeons, for they were far too dangerous. He also learnt that the whole estate was about some good 20 acres, all of them surrounded by the great outer wall.   
“How come this place is not on the maps” Benjamin asked curious as they boys descended from the tallest tower in the castle, which covered the functions of a rather amazing observatory that mixed Astronomy and Astrology.  
“Perception filter” Lucien explained. “This place is a secret to the world, not a soul, human or otherwise, can find this place without having been led here by us”  
“So, no matter what happens, as long as you remain within the castle grounds, you’ll be safe” Dante commented and the boy nodded profusely.  
  
As the tour continued the boy noticed how the chateau still retained many medieval features despite many of the rooms being lavishly decorated with more contemporary styles: the towers felt like straight outta medieval fantasy while some of the drawing rooms and galleries would not feel out of place in Versailles. Benji caught some sights of the beautiful inner courtyard, shaped like a C, with beautiful gardens and fountains.   
“What’s that room over there?” the boy pointed at the gabled room that disrupted the inner courtyard’s otherwise perfect square.   
“Ah, that’s just the great hall,” Dante explained. “Just an empty old room that hasn’t been used in centuries”  
  
As the little tour ended, Benjamin and the 2 vampires found their way to the main chambers, where their bedroom was (young Adrien having ditched the group to be with Dick).  
  
The boy found himself laying over the same four posted bed where he had spent the night, his feet ached from having to walk from one end of the castle to the other and his mind still processing the wonders he saw, from the gallery with its amazing collection of rare paintings to the magnificent library and the observatory.   
“I think we might have overdid it, don’t you think?” Lucien, who was still naked, asked his brother as he helped the boy out of his shoes and massaged his poor abused feet.   
  
“...” Benji didn’t answer, letting the feel of relief take over.  
“Let me make it up to you” Lucien announced and before he knew it, he had already unbuttoned his shorts and removed them along with his white briefs, leaving him completely exposed to both boys. Dante just stared in silence, his erection tenting on his black shorts. Benji blushed but allowed the boy to have his way with him.  
  
Lucien, having free reign over the boy’s body, used his mouth to explore his torso, playing special attention to his belly button, his hardening penis and ballsack, eventually finding his way down to his taint, making Benji moan in surprise, and, last but not least burying his tongue in the boy’s tender hole.   
“Haven’t you abused the poor boy’s asshole enough already?” Dante sheepishly tried to nag his brother but one single look of Ben, who was already pleasuring himself, told him otherwise.  
“Hey, Ben, w-would you play with me too?” the redhead asked with a small voice, his face as red as his bangs.  
  
Benjamin’s answer came with a rather simple, and maybe even innocent, gesture; he held the vampire’s hand. Dante smiled at the child’s gesture and began stripping, freeing his aching erection.  
  
The redhead quickly climbed till he was on top of Benjamin; their hard boycocks and ballsacks rubbing against eachother. Lucien, having noticed the position of the boys, took the opportunity to he had been wanting to do for a long time; he took his tongue out of Benji’s gaping hole, which by now had started to gape a little, and started to lick both sets of balls, being rewarded with 2 surprise moans. Once they were properly wet and slippery he finished his little mischief by sticking his own hardened boycock between both sets of balls.  
“Oi. what’s the big idea?” Dante asked in surprise and annoyment, as the blond squeesed the redhead’s buttcheeks.  
“You’ll see” Lucien smiled and started sliding in and out out of the boys as they moaned, Benji surprised by the sensation, Dante not so much.   
  
Just before going over the edge, Lucien forced himself to stop, receiving moans of disapproval from both boys.   
“Calm your horses, boys, I want this one to last” he explained. “Why don’t you take a seat over here, brother?” Lucien instructed Dante, to which he hesitantly obeyed.  
“And Benji, go sit on top of him, will ya, my boy?” Benji blushed but did was he was told, however, just as he was doing it, he felt Lucien’s hands on his waist, slowly guiding him to the redhead’s lap, till his cock was peeking at his backdoor. Lucien gave the blushing boys a cheeky smile, making them realize what he had planned.   
  
Sliding inside Benji was not a problem thanks to Lucien’s tongue; so the boy slowly descended down Dante’s shaft all the way to the base, moaning all the way as they felt each other’s bodies. It didn’t took long till the redhead, caught in a cloud of lust, started pumping in and out of ben’s ass.   
  
Just as Benjamin enjoyed the still strange pleasure that the sensation of being filled with another boy’s penis inside of him, he slowly started to notice his hole being stretched even further  
“What are you doing, you stupid idiot?” Dante yelled as he noticed Lucien’s fingers on his cock, while he was penetrating Benji.   
“Just wait and see~” the blond was practically singing as he replaced his finger, ever so slowly for his raging erection, joining his brothers.  
  
Benjamin erupted in wails and moans, a strange mix of pain and pleasure as his hole was stretched beyond anything he had thought possible; even though the fullness was overwhelming, his erection remained as the 2 cocks inside him had managed to pressure the exact same spot at the back of his own penis.   
  
“Y-you’re gonna rip him apart” Dante wanted to punch his brother but the feeling of his own cock against Lucien, all surrounded by Benji’s tight enclosure, was overwhelming him, he wouldn’t last long.   
“It’s c-oming!” Benji managed to say before erupting all over Dante’s torso, squeezing his insides, making the boys to fill him with their seed.   
  
The 3 boys laid on the bed, panting and exhausted, Benji found refuge on dante’s chest, while his hole overflowing with the murky substance; a quick kiss was gently placed on his temple as lucien wrapped one arm on his back.  
“Next time, we’re using your asshole” Dante commanded, to which Lucien nodded in agreement. It didn’t took long till the 3 boys fell asleep.   
  
Dungeons, Later that day.  
  
Hyacinth traveled through the complex network that was the castle’s dungeon with ease; his destiny a well known place inside the labyrinth.  
  
That’s where he found them; his dear, sweet Richard, laying on the simple bed, their precious prisoner sleeping in the protection of his strong arms, both boy and teen were naked as the day they had come to this world; Hyacinth smirked when he noticed the traces of still fresh cum, leaving the young boy’s asshole.   
  
The teen fixated his green eyes on the blond, glowing ever so faintly, like those of a cat, in the darkness of the cell .  
“You 3 made quite a ruckus up there” Dick commented, greeting the elder vampire.  
“Yeah, but I see you guys weren't idle either” Hyacinth remarked as he sat on the bed, admiring the naked bodies before him.  
“It calms him down” the teen said in his defence. ”How’s Benji?”   
“He’ll be fine” Hyacinth responded casually. “I used some of my blood on him, his ass may ache for a couple of days, tops, but he’ll come out of it unscathed”   
“Did you really had to do that to him?” Dick asked, wariness on his voice “I mean, I know you both are not much bigger than he is, but double penetration is kinda hard for an 11 year old”  
“I lost control of myself back there, Merry as well” the blond said as if excusing himself. “But now he carries both of our scents; it will protect him.”  
“His power is getting stronger, tho” the teen pointed out. “Don’t you think you should call him?”  
“I’m not gonna call that old fart so soon” Hyacinth whined. “I can hear his voice already, I’d never live it down”  
“So what are you gonna do?” Dick asked “you can’t keep him here forever”  
“I’ll continue to experiment; see how far his potential and this power of him goes”  
“And then?”  
“And then I’ll call the old fart” hyacinth sighed “see what he knows”.  
  
Both boys let the silence reign for couple of minutes, meditating on the things to come.  
“How’s our little hunter?” Hyacinth asked after a while “ looks like he’s warmed up to you pretty nicely”  
“Not more than Ben with our Merry” Dick pointed out. “He’s still planning to carry on with it isn't he?”  
“He’s trying not to get attached” Hyacinth explained. “Its easier to kill someone off if you don’t know him”  
“So, Now what” Dick asked with dread in his voice.  
“I’ll figure something out, we’ll figure something out” Hyacinth spoke, more to himself than to Dick.  
  
Dario, having found succor in Richard, felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the conversation, slowly constructing a plan inside his head.  
  


**~Fin.~**


	12. A Vampire’s True Form.

Saint Vincent’s home for Boys,  
Somewhere in Tuscany, Italy.  
  
The Tuscan Sun warmed the centuries old collection of buildings that formed the old Saint Vincent monastery without mercy.   
To the outside world, this place had always been one of isolation and prayer; The insides of the old monastery, however,, closed off to the world thanks to iron gates and its strategic location on a steep cliff, could tell a different story, there were far more things than just prayer going on on its stone halls.   
  
Although the monastery had been known to house orphan boys since its foundation, it wasn’t till about 200 years ago that the old monastery was officially repurposed with this sole purpose; housing up to 800 boys at the moment.   
  
This Orphanage, however, was very different from the others, no children’s home and no boys home was quite like it, no; The boys of Saint Vincent’s all were there for the same reason, they all shared the same particular an unforgivable sin.   
  
They were the result of the unholy union between mankind and the creatures that roams the night; Dhampires, they had been called, possessors of a sin so great that baptism could not erase its wickedness. They were so tainted by the sheer virtue of being spawned by their fathers that only a lifetime of servitude and submission to the will of the Holy Church would cleanse them of their sinful nature and allow their souls a slim chance at entering heaven’s pearly gates...   
  
And so, the boys in Saint Vincent’s, reminded daily of their diabolic nature, they studied and trained from their earliest childhood, eagerly, blindly following the only truth they had ever known.  
“Good Morning, Boys” Father Alberico Abbate entered the spacious room, his black robe impeccably clean, covering the young man.  
“Good Morning, Father!” about 50 boys, all aged between 9 to 11 stopped what they were doing to eagerly greet the young priest, perhaps too eagerly.   
“Let's start with the prayer, shall we boys?” the man said and the boys were quick to comply, a chorus of angelic voices recited the Lord’s prayer from memory in an impeccable latin.  
  
As the boys recited their prayers with their eyes closed, just like they did before each class, the young priest allowed his chocolate brown eyes to wander off, with no small amount of delight, on the angelical faces of the boys, crowned by curls and bangs in every color, and just for a second, his eyes stole a loving glance to their smooth legs, in perfect display by the tiny white shorts the boys had to wear, still unsullied by the mark of manhood.  
  
It was in moments like this one, when Alberico Abbate allowed himself a brief moment of heresy by questioning his beliefs; how could these boys be nothing more but the spawn of Satan? His boys were all so beautiful and innocent, not one of them had yet shown a glimpse of evil. Was it truly the will of God to use them like they did?  
  
The answer to his heretic questions never came, for the boys had finished their daily routine and all looked at him with expectation and anticipation, building up in equal measure on their young eyes.   
“Today we will be studying a most important topic, so it is important that you pay attention” the man spoke. “Which is why we’ve gathered here instead of our regular classroom.; do any of you know what is it that we will be studying today?” the man asked and a boy of sandy blonde hair and green eyes, framed by thick glasses, lifted his hand eagerly.   
“Yes, Giovanni?” The priest, unable to hide a smile, allowed the boy to speak.  
“The true form of a vampire, Father Abbate!” the boy spoke, having been eagerly waiting for this during 2 whole weeks.   
“Correct, Gio” the man spoke with a hint of tenderness on his voice as he moved closer to the center of the room where a round metallic plaque, laid embedded on the stone floor, a lever in the shape of a cross standing nearby . The man gently pulled the lever and the mechanism started to work, opening up the hatch to reveal a hole in the floor from where, amidst the sound of gears turning, a strange contraption, covered by what once was a pristine white sheet, was raised from the floor, covering the hole.   
The boys looked speechless as they soon realized that there was something underneath the sullied sheet, for it appeared to breathe and move.  
“As you boys know, evil wears many masks, but few of them as dangerous as the mask of beauty” the priest announced solemnly before removing the yellow sheet with a single movement, revealing a strange contraption, made entirely of what looked like wrought iron and silver; the strange machine looked like the macabre lovechild of a dentist chair and a medieval torture device.   
  
On it sat what once was a young teenage boy; his withered remnants, laid bare, showing that the bony carcass of the boy had barely been caressed by the scent of manhood; he too must have been beautiful once. Now, all that remained was broken skin and shattered bones sizzling under the crimson heat of his silver chains and stakes.   
  
The boys, impressionable as any other child at such age, were unable to repress an audible gasp when they contemplated the crippled creature. Their eyes roaming through kilometers of popped veins and arteries over his unnatural paper white skin.  
“This is what we call the Nosferatu stage; the form the vampire takes when he does not feed.” the priest started the class.  
“A Vampire is most dangerous when he is thirsty; for the agony of its hunger sends him into a frenzy and will destroy everything around him”. Alberico spoke with his voice devoid of all feeling, noticing the terrified look of his students.  
  
Alberico got near the creature and quickly removed the ball gag that covered his mouth, so the children could appreciate the vampire’s fangs.  
“If you pay attention, you’ll notice that the creature’s retractable fangs are fully extended, sticking out of the mouth; a similar case happens with his claws, tough, unlike the fangs, vampires do not possess retractable claws, what they do instead is manipulate their nails to grow at will. Yes Enrico?”  
“If the claws are not retractable, what happens when they want to get rid of them?” the boy asked.  
“Ah, that’s simple, younger vampires can’t, they have to clip them, which is hard to do cuz the nails of a vampire are as strong as steel. Older vampires, however, can make them vanish at will” Alberico explained.  
“Now, if you get closer you’ll notice that the creature’s eyes are completely bloodshot, the iris is lost and only the pupil remains. Now, once the creature reaches the Nosferatu stage, he’s got 2 options: to either get blood as soon as possible to get out of the Nosferatu stage or to hibernate, in which their bodies appear to decay, as if it were dead.”  
  
“An hibernating vampire is a dead vampire, for they have no way to protect themselves, so can anybody tell me, how do you kill a vampire?, yes Andrea?”  
“You destroy both the brain and the heart” the boy spoke.  
“That’s correct, failure to do this and the creature will come back for y” Alberico couldn’t finish his lesson for the bell, announcing that it was time for lunch, rang. Altering the boys, who in turn all turned to stare at the young priest, in hopes that he’d let them go.  
“Alright, you can go, we’ll continue later” Alberico sighed as the boys left in a stampede.  
“Hey, no running in the halls!”the priest yelled but the boys were out of reach by now, leaving him alone with the creature.   
“So, looks like we’re done here, eh, little monster?” Alberico asked the creature who in turn just shot him a defiant look. The priest sighed heavily, as he got near the lever that manipulated the torture device.   
“You know things would be much easier for you if you just cooperated” the man spoke before activating a hidden button in the lever, that in turn provoked a chain reaction that ended in the creature being forcibly impaled through the anus with a silver stake; the room suddenly filled by the wails of pain coming out of the creature.   
  
Alberico finally pulled the lever to store away the screaming creature, leaving the room in complete silence.   
  
The silence, however, was short lived, for Alberico’s phone rang, reminding the man of a very important meeting that he needed to attend. Alberico, sighed yet again; the meeting was not something he was particularly looking forward to.  
  
Later that evening.   
  
Alberico stood right before Father Mittermeier’s office, trying as hard as he could to put up a facade that would cover his dread and silently praying to the heavens for a miracle so that the older priest turned out to be absent.   
  
The man gently knocked the door, only to receive his dreaded answer immediately.  
“c-come in” the older priest, and director of the Orphanage spoke from the other side of the door. Alberico tried to gather all his courage and entered the room.  
  
Only to find his boss and director of the orphanage, buttnaked, his engorged cock plowing the insides of 12 year old Emilio; the boy was on all fours, his white shorts around his knees and his face contorted in pain. Alberico couldn’t help but to notice that the boy, perhaps out of pride or fear, was holding back tears.  
“Move your arse, you little punk!” the older priest yelled as he left the full weight of his hand slap against the boy’s tender skin. “You’re like a corpse!”  
“Y-yes sir” Emilio responded meekly, as he started to move his body with the sole purpose of pleasuring the older man.  
“Ah, much better”  
  
“You wanted to see me, sir?” Alberico had to suppress a fit of rage, no matter how many times he witnessed scenes like this one, he just couldn’t get used to it.   
“J-just a mi-nute, I-lm comming!” Jason Mittermeier managed to speak as he promptly filled the boy’s inside with his thick creamy seed.   
  
Alberico watched as his 45 year old boss rested his entire weight on Emilio, who just did his utmost effort holding as still as possible, out of fear he’d anger the man who was still inside him.   
  
The man laid still for a couple of minutes till he finally decided to stand, removing his semi soft cock, crowned by a very populated black and grey bush and sat on a chair nearby, facing Alberico.  
“Clean me, boy” the man ordered and the boy, feeling weak on his knees and struggling to keep the man’s seed inside his abused hole, kneeled down and took the semi soft erection on his mouth, cleaning the member of cum and blood.   
“Is it truly necessary to do that, sir?” Alberico, not being able to stand idle anymore, complained to his boss, who in response, placed both his hands on Emilio’s head, forcing him to deepthroat him.   
“So you’ve still haven’t gotten over it yet, I see,” the older priest lamented. “You need to understand, Alberico, that they’re the spawn of Satan himself! They deserve to be treated as cattle if not worse” the man spoke as he still forced the boy to gag on his cock.  
“What we do here is a charity, they should be thanking us for giving them the chance of redeeming themselves for their horrible sin; have you been questioning our dogmas again, my boy?”  
“N-no, of course not, Father Mittermeier, I’m 120% committed to our cause, to destroy Satan’s minions and the evil in the world” Alberic was quick to excuse himself to the old priest.   
“You know why we do this, my boy” the older man spoke “ it helps us unwind them from our holy duties and it helps the trash learn their place;, you should do it too, grab anyone that tickles your fancy and fuck him right on the spot, you’ll feel better” the priest recommended before suddenly forcing the boy out of his cock and throwing him to the floor. Alberico’s reflection’s betrayed him when he witnessed the scene, for before he knew it he was kneeling near the boy trying to help him out of his coughing fit.   
“Since you insist on being kind to them, why don’t you take out the trash before he soils my carpet?; we’re done here anyways” the man spoke before proceeding to dress himself. Paying them no attention.  
  
Alberico decided that it was best not to respond, so he focused on assisting the boy, taking him in his arms.   
“Is there any news about Dario?” Alberico asked, holding young Emilio in a gentle, loving embrace.   
“Dario?” Jason sounded beliwered at the idea that Alberico used the boy’s given names. “Oh yeah the outpost in Paris, no news of them as of yet.” he spoke.  
  
“I see,” Alberico couldn’t suppress the distress on his face. The old priest took notice. “Now, if you excuse us” Alberico paid his respects and walked to the door.  
“You should be careful, my boy” the old man spoke, his green eyes drilling holes on the younger man’s back. “Those who spent too much time amongst the trash, may end up becoming trash themselves”

**~Fin.~**


	13. Ben in Wonderland?

The old castle stood, in all its glory, dimly illuminated in the midst of the night, as their inhabitants lost themselves to the comforts and pleasure of their bodies with abandon, she came.

A figure, clad in black and shrouded in the darkness of the night, swiftly moved over the castle grounds, the guardian beasts of the sacred forest of the children who cannot die, undisturbed by her presence.

She was fast,

In the blink of an eye, the shrouded figure stood in front of the castle stone bridge, the water on the moat underneath it, fresh and clear. This didn’t surprise the shadow, for the old castle held no secrets for her.

A silent command made the heavy door to open, granting her access to their lair.

She was strong,

Her first victim was Richard, the poor boy, stuck forever in the heated 16’s, never saw her coming, flying over him, ending him right where he stood. 

Her second victim, quickly appeared before her, a little boy, of blonde hair and skin tanned under the scorching desert sun, looked at her, terror in his mesmerizing green eyes; she perceived the strangeness of the child, a rare creature, product of a most unusual combination. 

The creature licked her lips, such a beautiful creature, tasting him would be a delight. 

Once the deed was done, she then turned her head towards the upper halls, where the masters of the castle laid. If the creature felt afraid when the masters of the castle made their presence know, she did not show it.

Soon 2 young boys appeared; the older, of red hair and grey eyes, was clad in nothing but a black undergarment, the other, the youngest of the 2, nothing but a white undershirt that was just barely enough to cover his intimacy.

“We need to stop doing this, my dear” Hyacinth spoke, in a mix of gentleness and wariness, his hands over his head, revealing by consequence his young smooth sex. 

The shadow made a jump to the stairs, where the boys stood and, in a quick movement, she pounced them; Meryre, victim of his emotions, just managed to wrap his brother and eternal companion in a tight embrace that was promptly reciprocated by the blond.

As the Shadow fell over them, all faded to black. 

Benjamin’s sleep was suddenly disturbed by the sounds of utter pandemonium coming from the lower levels; as he hopped out of the massive bed, he noticed that the mild discomfort in his butt had gone entirely, that red paste Dante & Lucien had applied on his backside had worked like a charm. 

The boy went to the 500 years coffer with embedded jewels and gold where the boys had stored his belongings, but, to his dismay, they were gone; a strange baby blue outfit on their place. Benji held the outfit with dread.

Even though, the costume included poofy shorts (with bows on the sides) instead of a skirt, looked like something out of the girls section of any departmental store, with its frilly apron, striped stockings, black, girly shoes and a bow diadem.

The boy noticed, much to his horror, that the selected items had a tag attached to them that read “wear me”

Luckily for him, , and just as he was considering staying naked, underneath the baby blue outfit laid a second option, a white sailor sleeveless shirt, while the collar and the lace bow a rich navy blue; this garment had the peculiarity of possessing a rather low neckline in v, leaving a nice amount of his smooth chest bare. The shorts were rather small and barely peeked out from underneath the shirt.

The boy got dressed in the sailor outfit and made the long trip to the ground level of the castle, his feet tracing the now familiar path through the eerie and deserted halls and its myriad of rooms; as he neared the completion of his journey, the ravenet noticed the most strange phenomenon.

A most peculiar and fragile collection of objects were dancing in the air, with nothing but the wind to hold them from shattering into the floor in a trillion pieces, had lined up, slowly descending down the castle, creating a path to their final destiny, the old and mysterious great hall.

Among them, a familiar face winked at him; Dick was dressed fully in white, a riding coat and a vest complimented the suit, but Benjamin;s attention was somewhere else, for the immortal teen had a lovely pair of rabbit ears sprouting out of his head and a cute rabbit tail to match.

“Dick?” Benji was a little dumbfounded, to say the least.

“Oh dear, it's so late” the teen mustered before racing his way downstairs.

“Late for what?, wait for me” the ravenet didn't think twice before following the teen in a bunny costume and his trail of floating objects through the halls untill he found himself before the gates of the great hall.

For Benjamin, entering the oldest building in the castle was akin to entering a whole new world; leaving far behind the magnificence of the red, gold and rococo that reigned supreme on most of the castle for a strange mix between 2 fantasy realms; the hall, with its naked stone walls and strong wooden embroidered beams was very reminiscent of certain school of wizardry and magic, meanwhile the scene in front of him, reminded him of another well known work of British literature.

The medieval great hall had been transformed into Lewis Carrol’s Wonderland; to be more precise, the iconic tea party had been lavishly represented before him.

The cold stone floor had been covered by hundreds of luxurious persian rugs, thrown without any care for precision. The long table was formed from countless mismatched smaller tables, each with its own embroidered tablecloth of a different color, the chairs didn't match either, an eclectic collections of wooden chairs, sofas and even ottomans.

Over the makeshift table, benji found the objects from before, at least 20 regular different tea sets (he lost count) and, at least another 20 more with gravity defying proportions, along them, all sorts of strange objects, such as a castle of cards and smaller castles made of steaming tea pots and cups along with an infinite number of sweets and cakes, disposed all over the tables; on the back, and covering the other wall, a curtain hanged with an idyllic and impossible landscape, but certainly not less beautiful. 

On the other side of the table, sat a peculiar set of characters, mumbling something about tea

“Oh my god, he’s adorable!, shame he didn’t picked the other one” an unfamiliar voice squealed. Only to be reprimanded by Lucien, wearing a similar get up to Dick, who was also sitting with them, but in a crazy mix of colors and textures, from purple to green. Unlike, Dick, the boy was wearing a ridiculously oversized top hat with what looked like needles and papers on it.

Right in front of Lucien, Dante sat, calmly drinking his tea; the boy was dressed in the same way as his brother, but in more tasteful shades of red, a set of red rabbit ears sprouting from his head. Next to them was Dick, calmly drinking his own cup, and little Adrien, sitting directly on a table, munching a huge chocolate chip biscuit; the youngster was dressed in a similar style as the others, in a lovely shade of blue, but unlike the others, (or at least, so it seemed) Adrien was completely naked from the waist down, mouse ears sprouting from his head and a tail coming out off his butt.

But Benji’s attention was focused somewhere else; namely on the blonde girl who was sitting at the head on the table, dressed in silky crimson clothes; the girl could not be older than 14.

Benji blushed at the sight of breasts, thanks to the low cut of her dress, and the beautiful black pearls choker that pointed towards it, the girl exposed a good amount of her small breasts to the boys. The girl also had what looked like cat ears sprouting from her golden locks; her bright blue eyes looking right at him, there was something eerily familiar about the girl but he could not pinpoint it.

“oh , Benj-, ugh, er, Alice!” Dante tried go greet the confused boy, only to receive a kick to the shin by the Mad Hatter. “Fancy a cup of tea?” 

“Um, am I dreaming?” Ben was a little dumbfounded by the whole scene. Lucien then got up and climbed the tables, revealing the tiniest shorts ben had even seen on a boy, the blond was wearing multi colored stripe stockings that ended on his thighs and high boots that reached up to his knees.

As the mad Hatter walked over the tables, kicking the sofa on the other end, turning into makeshift stairs, Lucien then extended his hand to him, expectantly.

“You were dreaming indeed, Alice,” Lucien spoke, “ but which one is the dream and which one is real?”

“This has been your best idea yet,” Benji clearly heard the march hare Dante comment to the Cheshire Cat girl as they both giggled. Only to be shushed by an annoyed Lucien.

“But, I’m a boy!” Benjamin exclaimed, still confused, but taking the hatter’s hand all the same.

“Are you, now? let's see” the hatter exclaimed and proceed to carry benjamin on his arms, sticking a hand down his shorts in the process; Benjamin blushed fiercely at being fondled in front of others, especially knowing one of them was a girl. As the hatter walked back to his seat Benji noticed that the tables and the objects themselves had been left undisturbed. 

“Oh my, you’re right, my boy” the hatter corrected himself after thoroughly fondling his crotch, a smile decorating his face. 

The hatter let Benjamin sit on the place where Adrien was supposed to be sitting. The ravenet was so happy to be able to sit, so his hardon wouldn't be so visible, he didn’t even noticed Adrien’s naked coach near him.

“Have some tea, lad” Dante, the march hare, offered him a cup of the steamy liquid. “Oh wait, not this one, Hatter, be a deer and get me the other teapot” the hare boy exclaimed before swapping a cup with a thick red liquid for one with something that actually looked like tea.

“Say, why is a raven like a writing desk?” the hatter asked suddenly.

“Because Poe wrote on both?” asked Benji innocently as he helped himself to some of the sweets in the table.

The silence fell upon the table, reigning supreme, as the hatter pouted. But it didn’t last long for the chesire cat girl bursted out in laughter, followed closely by the hare and the white rabbit. 

“He’s good” the girl said after gaining some composure, sipping from her cup.

“In more ways than once” added Dante “our Benjamin is special”

“I noticed” added the girl.

“Hey, wanna see my tail?” Adrien asked all of a sudden, setting his giant biscuit aside, a naughty grin on the boy’s face.

“Y-your tail?” Ben asked, thankful that the table was hiding his nether regions.

“Yeah, look!” the child squealed in delight as he turned around and got in all fours, lifting the end of his coat to reveal his bare buttocs. Ben could only blush as he appreciated the perfect roundness of the younger boy’s buttcheeks, separated by the fake mouse tail that seemed to be coming out of the boy’s asshole, also visible to him was the smooth taint and small ballsack, dangling freely between his legs. 

Despite his intense blushing, the ravenet was thankful that the tablecloths were doing an excellent job at hiding the raging erection in his shorts.

“I-it’s r-really cute!” the boy managed to say, well aware that everyone else had their eyes set on him.; yet still, Benji couldn't avert his eyes from the perfect roundness of Adrien’s arse.

“W-would you take it off” Adrien asked, his face suddenly red. In a second, Ben exchanged looks with the boys, only to find out encouragement on their eyes. 

Suddenly, it felt like the atmosphere in the room had changed, from games and giggles to a tense anticipation., like the calm before the storm. The boy, mustering his will, placed a trembling hand on the fake tail and gently pulled, obtaining no results.

“I-t’s not coming out!” Ben cried out. 

“Try harder, my boy” the hatter spoke in a small voice, but it was perfectly audible for everyone in the room. Placing his other hand on the younger boy’s asscheek, benjamin tried again, applying a little more strength into it, squeezing the soft flesh of the boy’s behind.; Benji could see how Adrien’s puckered hole slowly expanded to make room for the strange device, till it came out with an audible “pop” and a moan from its user.

The sex toy fell to the floor almost immediately after extraction. Benjamin wanted to turn away from the small gaping hole in front of him and the youngster’s pinkish insides that made his erection threaten to burst out of his shorts. 

Benjamin never knew when had Lucien moved from his spot; all he knew is that the blond had his arms around him, exploring his excited body in directions towards the south. 

“You want him” the boy whispered to his ear. “It's ok, they don’t mind and he wants you too”

Benjamin realized that his restraint had all but disappeared when, he opposed no resistance to the blond’s touch, helping him stand up, so his bulge was visible to everyone in the room; as the hatter reached the button’s in Ben’s shorts and started undoing them, the boy realized that the storm was mere seconds away from hitting them full force, if the hot and bothered looks of the other 3 participants was anything to go by.

As the final button (of 3) was undone by the blond, Benjamin’s erection sprouted out from his pants like a man gasping for air, his shorts quickly sliding down his smooth legs as a result. Benji covered his face with his hands; for so many people to watch him like that, and one of them a girl, no less!. 

Lucien didn’t stopped him from covering his face, but decided to take, his still rock hard erection towards Adrien’s hole, who was twitching with lustful anticipation. A moan escaped out of the ravenet’s lips when his sensitive skin made contact with the tenderness of Adrien’s hole, a second moan, this time from Adrien himself, escaped as the older boy buried his whole length on his tender behind; he didn't even knew when Lucien removed his hands from his body.

“Can you feel it?” Dante asked the girl next to him, trying to restrain himself from strippping.

“Y-yeah, it just got stronger” the girl admitted, while trying, and failing, to hide that she had begun having problems to breathe, “how come you’re so calm, Dick?’ she asked the man, who, in contrast to them, seemed to be able to keep his cool still.

“Um, I just did it before leading him here” the teen confessed. “But I won’t lie, it's getting to me too” 

“Um, boys” the girl spoke, practically gasping for air, “I can’t breathe”

“L-let me help” Dante offered before attempting to undo her corset with increasingly clumsy hands.

Just as Benji had started to pump in and out of Adrien’s behind, caught in a new world of pleasure and the undying children, tried to free themselves from the sudden oppression of their clothes; the storm fell without warning, sweeping the place with all its lustful might. 

Once freed from the restriction of that corset, (what on earth was she thinking?) the girl looked at Dante, her beloved Meryre, sitting on the floor, legs spread wide, a tent on his long shorts, and her whole top on his hands. Lucien standing next to him, another tent on his own shorts. 

“H-how come you’re not riding Benjamin already?” both Meryre and the girl asked in unison.

“His butt just healed” he said “it would be better to let him rest at least a day”

The 3 undying children, shared a look that made words useless, the kind of look one can only give to family, or something like that; before long, both boys had plugged themselves on the girl’s breast, sucking on them as if they were mere babes, the girl, on her part, appreciating the gesture, let her hands roam the boys’ bodies, undoing their shorts, finally freeing their raging erections and ultimately burying themselves on their butts which only made them suck from her tits harder. 

Dick had already undid his pants and was gently masturbating his erection, but it didn’t last, for he soon understood that, even though Dario had already took his load with gusto, just a couple of hours earlier (and now sleep peacefully in the dungeons), under these circumstances, a simple wank, would not cut it, so without mustering a word, he took his adult size erection to Adrien & Benjamin’s mouth, who received it gladly, the youngest concentrating on his low hanging balls while the oldest of the 2 engulfed his head with his mouth.

Dick closed his eyes for 5 seconds only, but, apparently that was time enough for Meryre, Hyacinth and the blonde girl to get completely naked and change positions; the boys weren't suckin her tits anymore, deciding to penetrate her from both sides, Meryre taking the front side, allowing him to keep stimulating her small breasts, which she reciprocated by keep fingerfucking his asshole, while Hyacinth had taken her behind, pumping with gusto, as he left his own asshole and dangling ballsack visible, inviting the teen to plough him.

Dick had to face a fierce decision, to abandon himself to the sweet, but rather inexperienced tongues of Benjamin & Adrien, roaming all over his shaft, head and balls or to accept Hyacinth’s invitation. The teen was well aware that he only had one load left, having raided Dario’s butt, at least once a day since the novice hunter had arrived. 

By gently caresing both boys faces, Dick silently indicated them to release his throbbing cock, both boys complied not before a disappointed moan that was soon forgotten as Benjamin kept pumping in and out of the younger blond.

Thanks to the previous foreplay with the younger boy's, Dick wasted very little time entering the older blond, who received his adult size meat without complain, making him dig deeper into the girl’s ass.

Having lived under the same roof as the boys for almost a 100 years had given Richard some good understanding of the nature of their relationship, their likes, dislikes and the way their bodies reacted to stimuli such as his cock; however, Dick was sure not even a thousand years would prepare him for the way Hyacinth made him orgasm when he fucked his asshole, the little rascal was unpredictable, edging him for hours at a time until he begged for mercy, feeling how madness slowly embraced him or making him come at the most unexpected moment. The elder vampire knew his body far too well. And soon that knowledge would be used, once again, against him, as Hyacinth squeezed Richard’s cock for all its worth, effectively milking him dry. 

When Dick returned to the world of the living, gasping for air, he realized that, the boys, both Meryre & Hyacinth as well as Benjamin & Adrien had acquired some curios synchronization, for his orgasm had made Hyacinth orgasm himself, filling the girl’s behind with the precious seed, this in turn made the ginger and oldest of them all, orgasm on his side, feeling her pussy with hot spunk, and just as the oldest had finished, collapsing on top of her, Benji had finally reached his long awaited orgasm, filling Adrien with his hot load, as the boy went through a dry orgasm himself.

Exhausted and limp as we has, Dick did managed to notice that Benji still had energy left, for his erection had not subdued, still hard as a rock. The trio seemed to all agreed on a course of action to remedy the situation, but it was Meryre this time, the one who guided Benjamin to his next conquest. 

The ravenet seemed to be in some sort of post orgasmic limbo, putting no struggle at all with being guided towards another hole to fill. 

It soon dawned on Dick that, Benjamin had lost all his virginities but one, 2 at the hands of Hyacinth, and one at the hands of young Adrien; the last one was merely a technician, yet still a part of him remained untouched.

Benjamin Gailiard, had never been with a girl, and both Meryre, Hyacinth and their eager companion were pretty determined to correct that little detail. 

Benji blushed when he saw her, spreading her legs as far as she could, with the assistance of Hyacinth, ever helpful in these matters. Cum still oozing from both her holes, but it seemed like the ravenet’s mind was still not all the way here, for he opposed no resistance when he took him on her arms, guiding his young hairless prick into her hot insides.

And just like that, prying eyes notwithstanding Benjamin once again, restarted what he had done with young Adrien, who slept gleefully, his abused hole oozing with fresh spunk. 

Having just gone through a rather big orgasm, however, ended up cutting short the second round, for it took far less time for Benjamin to finally empty his balls, filling her for a third time that night.

Just as the last echoes of Benjamin’s second orgasm faded, the undying children of the night felt the spell finally break, slowly leaving their uncontrollable lust behind them.

“So it's true then” the girl spoke again, an air of mystery around her.. “You’ve been here, playing with this cutie all day and neglecting your responsibilities” 

“Cut the crap, Alice” Lucien spoke suddenly “you didn’t came all the way here just for tea”

“Uh? But I…” Benji spoke in a small voice, still understanding absolutely nothing of what’s going on, was Lucien mad at him?

“N-no, I didn’t mean you, benji” Lucien tried to apologize as the others gave in to a second round of laughter. 

“I have news from the outside world” the girl who, apparently was called Alice, spoke.

“We’ve barely been here for a couple of days!” Lucien grumbled ”has the world ended without us?” 

“4 days to be exact” Dante intervened “what happened, Alice?”

“People are scared” said Alice “and the utter silence from their leaders is not helping”

“Scared of what?” Dante asked this time.

“Werewolves” answered the girl, impassive, as both boys eyes opened wide, a rictus of horror on their faces.

Benjamin, having come to his senses, but not bothering to cover up after all that had just happened, wasn’t that surprised by the revelation that werewolves were a thing, but the boy soon discovered that the brother’s reactions had scared him. 

“Paris has always been Vampire territory, Benji” Dick spoke, seeing he looked scared and confused, “so the werewolves being in the city can be seen as an open act to hostility between the 2 races; Which could lead to..”Dick explained, but never got to finish.

“War” Dante spoke. “This is an open declaration of war”

**~Fin.~**


	14. Lucky 13

Redwood National State park  
Near Crescent City, California.  
  
The forest, surrounding the small coastal town since time immemorial, felt luscious and tall to the 2 young boys as they moved closer to their favourite secret spot.  
“Come on, Eddie!” The first boy, a dirty blonde with green eyes tried to encourage his companion.  
“It's Eduardo, not Eddie” the other boy with shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes reproached his companion, his accent still very noticeable on his young voice..   
“Aw, but it's so hard to pronounce!” the blond whined, making the brunette sigh in response.  
“Come on sammy boy, we’re almost there” Eduardo spoke before continuing their hike, practically leaving the blonde behind.  
  
It didn’t take them long till they finally reached their destination; a creek, with its pristine waters, ran freely through their favourite spot, a spot a couple of miles away from the nearest hiking trail, so hardly anyone knew of the place, making it perfect for one of their favourite summer activities.  
  
“We’re here!” announced an excited Sam as he promptly discarded his shirt, showcasing his skin, tanned under countless hours on the nearby beach. The boy quickly proceeded to undo his cargo shorts and pull them down along with his undies, revealing his untanned white butt, only to receive a playful smack from his best friend.   
  
Sam was ready to protest but was cut short by the view of his best friend’s body in all its naked glory.   
“You like what you see?” Ed teased his best friend, noticing how the other boy had gotten hard just from seeing him.   
“I could say the same thing about you, Eddie,” the blonde pointed out to the brunette’s hardening erection.  
“It's your fault, your tan lines drive me mad” Ed complimented the blonde, who in response, and with a cheeky smile on his face, reduced the distance between them to 0, his own erection pressed against the brunette’s, making him moan in surprise.   
  
The boys locked eyes with each other, brown to green and back, one single thought on their minds. It didn’t take them long to guess what the other was thinking as both kept rubbing their erections together.  
“Let's go” Ed was the first to reluctantly separate, bending over as he entered the fresh waters of the creek, so that the blond could take a full look at his ass, his hole, that, by that time, had started to show signs of being constantly fucked and his low hanging balls.   
  
Sam, feeling hypnotized by the view, followed Ed quickly, placing his hands on the other boy’s bum and his raging erection between them, gently rubbing against his soft flesh. The boy was so concentrated on what he was doing that he didn't notice Ed's hands rubbing his wrists as the brunette performed a complicated wrestling hold that ended with him laying on the rocky ground of the creek, with his best friend on top of him, his butt gently caressing his erection.  
“It’s my turn to put it in!” Ed spoke triumphant, wiggling his butt some more to torture his best friend.  
“T-that was last week” Sam answered meekly, trying, to no avail, to reach Ed’s hole.  
“And you’ve been using my hole for the past 2 weeks!” ed complained “I’m getting sore, Sam!”  
  
The blonde blushed at the thought of being penetrated by his best friend, was he reluctant out of shame or was it something else?  
“Ok” Sam finally gave in, “but you have to suck my dick afterwards”  
“Well, duh” Eduardo mocked his friend “I would have done it anyways”  
  
Ed then stood up, allowing his friend and lover to do the same, and sat on a nearby rock, spreading his legs and erection in hand.  
“Come on, Sam” the boy encouraged the blonde as he played with his own erection, retracting his foreskin “get it nice and wet!”  
  
Sam blushed ever so slightly but got on all fours and went directly to attack his lover’s erection, feeling the slight tickle of Ed’s first pubes on his upper lip as he eagerly swallowed his cock.  
“You’ve been playing with yourself lately, uh?” Ed spoke as his hand reached the blond’s puckered pink hole, which, mimicking his own well fucked hole, had signs that it had been thoroughly used before.  
  
Sam, in response, just let out a muffled moan as he felt his friend’s fingers entering him with ease, stretching him.  
“S-stop” Ed barely managed to compose himself to speak. Sam. on his side, having left Ed’s erection turned around to showcase his hungry hole, eagerly waiting for Ed’s.  
  
Sam practically purred as he felt Ed entering him with ease, his breath over his neck as he started pumping in and out of him.  
“Ugh, you feel so good” cried ed as he felt going deeper inside the other boy with each thrust.  
“E-dddie, I Love you, eddie” Sam cried out, overwhelmed by the feeling on his butt.  
“I-I love you too Sam” Ed cried out, losing himself to the pleasure of the other boy’s insides.  
  
As both boys confessed their love for each other, their hands found each other and their lips locked in a tender kiss; so oblivious of the rest of the world had they become in their ecstasy that they soon forgot that the rest of the world had not forgotten about them. For there was something else roaming through the woods, curiously spying the young and excited lovers mate.  
  
The creature was careless, a simple twig breaking under the weight of his paws alerted the frenzied lovers, bustin their bubble and pushing them over the edge.  
  
Neither of the boys had the opportunity to enjoy their long awaited orgasm, fear grasping them without mercy.   
“Sam, get up, quickly” Eduardo hissed, panic in his voice, as he left his lover’s insides filled with his seed.  
“It's probably just an animal, Ed”the blond got up with a little help from his lover, his abused hole leaking the precious seed.  
“Yeah, like a wolf?” asked a panicked ed, “what are you doing? Come back here!” Ed, went into full panic mode as he saw his naked lover get near some nearby bushes.  
“Aww, eddice, come quick!”the blond told his friend as he procured what looked like an adorable young puppy out of the bushes.  
“A puppy?” Eduardo was dumbfounded when he saw the animal, his tail wagging happily as he rested on Sam’s arms.  
“He’s adorable!” Sam spoke with glee, letting the pup down.  
“And it looks like he was spying on us” Ed commented with a red face, having noticed that the pup had quite the erection.  
  
The dog had an odd mix of white, grey and golden brown on his fur coat and Icy blue eyes that felt all too human.  
“We should take him home, Eddie, maybe someone lost him” Sam commented as he petted him, but Ed didn’t seem to agree.  
“Sam, I don’t think this is a dog” the boy spoke, caution in his voice. “He’s a wolf pup!”  
“A- a wolf?” the blonde panicked, retrieving his hand from the animal and drawing his distance.”are you sure?”  
“I’m clearly the only one that pays attention in school” Ed complained, “he’s a wolf and his parents can’t be far away, we should leave”  
“B-but, you haven’t sucked my dick yet!” Sam whined while Ed fetched their clothes and started dressing.  
“I’ll suck your dick as many times as you want when we’re safe” the boy spoke, putting his shoes on.  
“Fine!” The blond finally accepted and started cleaning and dressing himself; soon both boys left their favourite spot, holding hands and with a subtle smile on their lips.   
  
The wolf pup, on his side, took the opposite road, moving further away from the lovers, losing himself on the woods; as he got closer to his destination and with the images of both boys still fresh on his mind, the creature started changing; first he grew bigger, up to a point when he was standing on 2 feet, his body erect, but a wolf still, as he continued his path on his 2 back paws, the creature started taking a more humanoid form, suddenly his fur coat fell off, revealing the smooth tender skin of a young boy.   
  
The boy, who still kept the big fluffy wolf ears and tail, wondered naked through the forest until he found it.  
  
The cabin in the woods.  
  
The cabin was huge, big enough to rival a small manor, with 3 levels out of which the first was built out of pure stone while the rest of the levels were pure wood. The cabin had once housed a large family, he had been told, but now only 3 of them still lived there.  
The boy-wolf focused on an open window in the third level of the house and began the climb, his claws knew the route to the third floor, following the marks left behind by the other boys before him, he reached his bedroom in no time.  
  
The room felt large and empty; having housed several boys in the past, it really was too much for just him but, at the same time, it was his sanctuary, incorruptible by the dangers of the world.   
  
Not bothering to dress up, the boy allowed himself to fall on his bed, the memory of those adventurous lovers still dancing on his mind. Almost unconsciously, and as his wolf tail and ears slowly disappeared, his hands reached his erection, his fingers dancing on the still smooth skin of his pelvic bone, meanwhile his other hand explored his smooth ballsack.   
  
Like every day, the boy abandoned himself to the fleeting pleasure of his hands, one roaming through his hard rock shaft, retracting his foreskin and letting his pink moist head breathe free, while the other went from his young balls to his taint and to his hole, daring, ever so slightly to mimic what he had just seen.  
  
It was just when he had started to get lost in his pleasure that the door to his room opened up, the undisturbed face of his mother baring in.  
“Jackson” she spoke calmly, starling the boy all the same.  
“Mother!” Jackson whined, his face fully red as he hopelessly tried to cover the source of his shame.   
“Son, you have 12 brothers and 20 nephews, I’ve seen much worse” his mother, a woman in her 60’s spoke, a monotonous tone on her voice. “When you finish playing with yourself, come down, your father and I need to talk to you” the woman spoke and promptly left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Jackson, who had just recently turned 13 years of age, faced a huge dilemma; to obey his parents' call immediately, or to continue his masturbation, for he soon discovered that, despite the interruption, he was still quite hard.   
  
Daniel & Amalia Williams sat on the comfy lounge of their home in the woods, meditating the decision they were about to take while they waited for their youngest son.  
“He’s not ready” Amalia spoke first, breaking the silence. “He’s still far too young”  
“It matters not, my love” Daniel answered undisturbed, “his oldest brother was no older than him when we married him off, and look at him now”.   
“Well, yes” the woman agreed. “But David was our first pup, we were with him all the way through; Jackson was an accident after 12 grown up children, we barely see him as it is”  
“And pass up this opportunity?” Daniel asked his wife. “ our clan, no, our whole species has waited for an opportunity like this for ages!, the old fart is dead and the other clans have already started gathering in Paris, a new Omega will be elected from among the Alphas”  
“That means”   
“Yes, my love” Daniel smiled as his wife understood the situation “Marrying the boy, the son of the American Alpha to the daughter of the highest bidder will secure my place as the new Omega, and once the marriage is consumed, nothing will stand in our way to crush those nasty blood suckers once and for all”.


	15. Mysteries and conspiracies.

Paris Underground,  
Somewhere between The Catacombs & The Mines.  
Later that same night.  
  
2 Small shadows moved swiftly through the infamous palace of the dead with ease, roaming through the less traveled paths in the ossuary until they reached uncharted territory.  
  
The 2 shadows stood in the large chamber, in the limits between the palace made for those who are dead and the Palace made by those who are neither living or dead.  
  
The darkness of the chamber was absolute, but it held no impediment to the cloaked figures, who spared a moment to admire the peculiar coat of arms carved in the wall:  
  
The intricate coat had the symbol of Paris on its shield, a golden ship sailing troubled waters over a field of gules, under the shield, a large cat laid crouched, its green eyes ready to strike. The shield was being held by 2 naked winged boys, nephilins, each boy had a wing extended, one angelic wing on one side and a devilish wing on the other, above their heads a black crown appeared, on which an owl sat, inquisitor eyes protecting the place. The boys were surrounded by Bats and Crows, more creatures of the night. Underneath it all, a banner with a curious latin Motto: Carpe Noctis Natem.  
  
One of the Shadows couldn't help but to repress the laughter caused by reading the words on the coat of arms; to which the other sighed in tired defeat.  
  
“I’ll never understand how on earth you convinced me to use that as a motto” the shadow spoke with no small amount of annoyance on his voice. The shadow touched the stone wall in front of them, causing it to sink further underground, revealing a hidden passage, elegantly covered in crimson marvel and framed with bones and skulls dipped in pure Gold.  
  
As the shadows entered, their form was revealed by the warm lights inside the elegant yet macabre tunel; the 2 small figures, cloaked in black walked through the secret passage.“Those are new” one schadow spoke to its companion. Noticing the familiar chandeliers, made with more golden bones and skulls, had electric lights now.  
“Not really” the other shadow spoke  
“They weren't there last time” the first shadow pointed out.  
“You haven’t been here since Alistair” the second shadow responded.  
“So?” the first shadow asked, not quite understanding.  
“That was about 80 years ago” the second cloaked figure spoke.  
“Oh” the first shadow stopped for a second, causing the second one to remove his cloak.  
“Hyacinth” Meryre spoke, placing his arms on his eternal companion’s shoulders. “He’s fine, Alice would have told us otherwise”  
“I know, Merry” Hyacinth responded, worry on his voice. “But I can’t help it, he left because of me”  
Meryre said nothing, limiting himself to hold his dear brother, hoping to soothe the wounds of the past at least a little bit as they approached the Parliament of the Creatures of the Night.  
  
Chancellor’s Chambers  
Roughly about the same time.  
  
Like Many Vampires, Jérôme Desjardins had spent his mortal life suffering a strong attraction towards the night and the creatures that lurk within; Unlike many of his peers however, Jérôme didn’t just waited for things to happen, he took life by the ass and made it his bitch, he did so when he was a feeble human and he continued to do so long after he had received his dark gift.  
  
The man of long auburn wavy hair and sky blue eyes laid on his luxurious chair as his blindfolded assistant, trapped from the neck down in a heavy black lace maid dress, danced on his lap. Jérôme watched with a lewd smile on his lips how the dance had the most curious effect on his maid; her dress was tenting right about the crotch area. He stopped the servant and lifted the skirt of the dress, revealing the precious secret. (lest his maid stained the dress and create unnecessary attention)  
  
It was common knowledge that the Marquis Jérôme Desjardins, Chancellor of the biggest and most powerful Dark Kingdom had many maids and servants, fitting of a man of his wealth and status; however, it was a well kept secret that the entirety of his staff was not only male but quite young too!  
  
Like Always, Jérôme marveled at the beauty of his maid, “her” skin smooth and pristine just as the throbbing cocklet that had escaped the maid’s striped panties. The blindfold on his white haired maid did not held a chance against Jérôme, he didn’t need it to remove it to know that the boy wanted it as much as he did. He would have gladly teared away that ridiculous maid outfit his boy was forced to wear and fuck him in front of everybody, so the creatures of the night would bask in the beauty of his boy.  
  
Alas, some things cannot be, not just yet at least; so the human skulls dipped in gold that adorned his underground chambers would have to be, yet again, the only witnesses of their carnal act.  
  
He started like he always did, one hand firmly over the boy’s buttocks, squeezing the fleshy buns meanwhile the other hand played with the hardened cocklet and immature balls trapped in those panties.  
  
The boy maid tried to moan, but no sound came out of his throat. Something that both master and servant had grown used to.  
  
Jerome’s own sex was hardened and twitching, begging to be liberated from the oppression of his black trousers but the man was a firm believer on the virtue of patience, so he allowed himself to keep his throbbing cock trapped for a little while longer; before he could release his own, he had to release his maid’s rosy sex from the oppression of his disguise.  
  
It was just like that, with his hands down his maid’s dress that Meryre & Hyacinth, Dark Kings of Paris found their Chancellor.  
It took but a simple whistle from Hyacinth to break their bubble and bring them back to reality.  
“M-My Lord Hyacinth!” It took Jerome less than a second to recognize both of his kings, still covered by their black cloaks, standing on his chambers; and about five to get his hands out of his Maid’s dress and to nail a knee to the ground in front of the 2 boys “I beg of you, my lords, please excuse my behaviour…” the vampire started to apologize but was quickly interrupted by the blond.  
“Is she New?” Hyacinth asked, feeling a strange but powerful curiosity towards the odd girl dressed in a black lace from the neck down, a black blindfold on her eyes, making an interesting contrast with her white bob haircut.”what’s with the blindfold?” the blond added as he drew himself closer to the girl “last time I saw you, you weren't into whips and chains”. It didn’t went unnoticed for Hyacinth that the girl was covering her crotch area but he didn’t comment on it.  
“Her name’s Sasha” Jerome commented casually,  
“So, Sasha, how did you ended up working for such a perverted old fart like Jerome?” Hyacinth blurted out to Meryre’s & Jerome’s surprise; Sasha on “her” side couldn’t help but to blush fiercely.  
“She’s mute, my lord” Jerome spoke. Breaking the awkward silence, in hope that the Blond’s curiosity would be satisfied before it was too late.  
“A mute Dhampire?” Hyacinth asked with surprise, was that even possible? “How come you haven't tried to heal her, Jerome?” the blond asked inquisitive, something wasn’t right here.  
‘She was born that way, my lord” Jerome answered reluctantly.  
“Is that so?” the blond spoke once again, his eyes fixated on the barely feminine figure in front of him; the girl was not much taller than him, even with the heels she was clearly wearing; her breasts and hips were on the small side but her shoulders look odd to the blond; there was definitely something wrong with this girl, but he couldn’t put his finger on what, exactly.  
“Hyacinth!” Meryre scolded his brother, taking him out of his train of thought. “we didn’t come here on a whim, can we please carry on?” the older of the boys pleaded, his voice was filled to the brim with exasperation.  
  
Throne Room.  
Later that Night.  
  
The Throne room of the, commonly called, Underground Palace of the Dead was truly a sight to behold. The Room of biblical proportions was fashioned like a beautiful yet macabre theatre. Thousands of golden bones and skulls who once belonged to some of the most illustrious citizens of the French Capital (including but not limited to the ill fated King Louis XVI and his beloved queen) adorned the place. The focal point of the stage was, of course, the Throne itself, a beautiful blue throne that sat on a staircase made of golden skulls; 2 wings sprouting from it, one angelic and the other of demonic origin. This one Throne had the peculiarity that it was wider than any other seat, just so 2 young boys could sit comfortably on it, side by side. A purpose that the enigmatic blue throne had not serve in almost a century. Until today that is.  
Meryre & Hyacinth sat side by side, sharing their blue throne, as King and King, both equals in their title, rank and power in their dark kingdom of the night.  
  
Meryre, dressed elegantly in all black suit, had an expression on his niveous face that could only be described as murder as he heard his Chancellor, second only to them, explain the situation at hand. Meanwhile Hyacinth, dressed in a similar fashion to his beloved brother gave his undivided attention to the younger Vampire.  
  
Jerome roamed through the spacious floor of the luxurious chamber, his hands irremediably returning to caress his stubble.  
“The Omega has died” he spoke solemnly “and all of us who have heed the call of our good Kings know what that means for our realm.” Jerome made a pause for dramatic effect but the silence that reigned supreme in the great room felt eary all the same.  
“The Wolves are coming” an old Dhampire broke the silence, he had lived long enough to know how it was like before the las Omega had taken the title.  
“And just like before, they’ll leave with their tail tucked between their legs!” a young Witch laughed haughtily.  
“Now, as we’re all aware, the wolves and vampires have never gotten along since the age of myth” Jerome continued, deliberately ignoring the baby faced vampire scholar who wanted to interrupt him to question his knowledge of the ages of the world; the mythological era and the one he was talking about were 2 completely different things. “However, it was thanks to the, now defunct, Dimitri Imanov, better known as the Russian White Wolf that we’ve had a lasting age of peace.” Jerome was sure that many of the lords and ladies present, himself included would like to question wherever the arrangement between the wolves and the Vampires could really be called peace; considering that the agreement was largely limited to each race staying on their own territory, but that wasn’t important right now.  
“Since your 4 day absence, your majesties, the leaderless wolves have taken to themselves to claim this land to their own, claiming the life of , 1 vampire, 3 dhampires, 5 mages, 13 potentials and several humans have also reported wolves sightings and attacks as well.” Jerome made another pause, knowing that he had touched a particularly delicate subject.  
  
And just as he expected, the replicants made themselves heard.  
The first one was a cute teenaged mage, the expression on his face revealed to all the presents that he was related to one of the victims.  
“My brother was a good man” the boy started, his voice raspy and his eyes swollen. “ he held no grudges, followed our laws and helped all and everyone he could, but he was hunted in cold blood all the same!” the boy couldn't continue, for it was too hard for him, a wound that would never fully heal. He didn’t needed to say more, for the damage was done; soon many other angry voices had been raised against their higher ups and the whole vampire race.  
“They’re hunting us up there, but the moment a vampire gets hurt is when you people start looking into things!” another mage spoke, he was older and had far more rage within him than the boy.  
  
Jerome largely ignored the boy, he knew his type. Raw emotion and little more; in such a state, this boy could single handedly spark the flames of chaos and discord amidst their tiny little world.  
  
Jerome always felt how it was funny that this world inhabited by vampires, witches and other creatures who shun the light had maintained this peculiar government system when everyone and all were welcome. For someone like Jerome who had lived and not only survived but thrived in THE Revolution, going through the Reign of Napoleon and back to the Bourbons, he had very clear that this choice would eventually bring up on their downfall; but that was an non issue, The Marquiss Jerome Desjardins would prevail, like he always did.  
  
The Actions of the boy kings, eternally beautiful and eternally unattainable brought him back to reality. Just as he thought, the young mage had started planting seeds of discord and chaos, crying about his perfect older brother and, oh so tragic death and the flames had started burning bright; the Throne room was suddenly full of screamings, resentment and reproach towards their rulers. But it all died as suddenly as it started.  
  
It took but a simple movement from Meryre to plunge the great chamber in absolute silence; the Kings, walked past Jerome and went straight to the troubled teen and embraced him.  
"I know nothing I can say or do will bring back that one for which you long for, but allow me to say it all the same, your loss is our loss, and I am sorry it happened" Meryre spoke, his young voice charged with melancholy and regret.  
“"this is no comfort, but, his death won't be in vain" Hyacinth spoke this time, the sadness on his voice made him sound the age he had for once!. The teen locked eyes with both undying boys and whatever he saw in their eyes must have been pretty powerful for he erupted in tears, allowing the kings to embrace him.  
With that Single act, the sowed seeds of discord, chaos and rage were washed away; resentment turned into clamourings hailing the elder vampires.  
  
“The gathering, My lords” the teen spoke with a small voice. “Before he passed, my brother managed to give me this information; The wolves are not attacking our territory on a whim, they’re gathering here to elect their next leader”  
  
Before Meryre could even react or process the information Jerome cut the boy.  
“That’s preposterous My Lords, such a foolish move would be taken as nothing less than an open declaration of war between our races” he argued.  
“You should know it better than anyone, Jerome” Meryre spoke, leaving the teen and hyacinth aside to speak to his Chancellor, “the simple act of entering our territory is an open declaration of war” the redhead dictated sentence. “We are already at war”  
“And it's our time to strike back” Hyacinth added. No one else would die on his watch.  
  
Meanwhile At the Castle.  
Richard conducted Alice through the complex labyrinth that formed the dungeons, their objective hidden within the cold stone walls.  
  
It didn’t took them much longer to reach the heart of the dungeon, where Dario slept peacefully wearing only a fairly loose and translucent pair of boxers.  
Alice couldn't help herself and peeked inside the boyś underwear. She decided that his angelic face made a nice contrast with the murky substance freely oozing out of his thoughtfully used pink hole. The freshness and dampness of the underground had made his pristine sex shrivel and shrink and his pink nipples stand out.  
“I should move back in” Alice spoke in a small voice. “You’ve been keeping these cuties for yourselves and not sharing”.  
“Well, you’ve been living here longer than I, so you know how it is” Richard answered “we don't exactly plan ahead”  
Alice Laughed, she was among the few who could say for sure that what the teenage vampire said was true; unlike Meryre who liked to think before he acted, the blond always had a shoot now, ask questions later approach to the world. The undying boy had always been a magnet for trouble.  
“So, you got any ideas?” Dick asked, the girl could tell the teen was in a bad state due to the little hunter’s sentence. The girl took another look at the captive boy, suppressing the urge to gently caress his smooth skin in the process. Due to having spent most of her formative years on this same castle; the girl had developed a certain taste for male’s behinds and seeing such a beautiful behind so damp and used had an effect on her.  
“Why would Meryre insist to badly on killing them?” she allowed herself to wonder out loud, voicing an unanswered question that had been formed long ago.  
“He’s very adamant on that his kind cannot be rehabilitated” Dick tried to explain, but he didn’t understood it himself.  
“I just think it's strange, to say the least” Alice spoke, always beliwered by this particular decision. “They’ve spent the last 2000 years or so claiming to protect innocent children from harm, and yet he’d see this boy kiss his life goodbye in a heartbeat?”  
“You know how those 2 are” Richard spoke “they’ve got their secrets”.  
“Well, if you want to, I would be happy to take this cutie off your busy hands and take it back to London with me” Alice spoke in an overly theatrical manner, her mind quickly trailed off to her own fantasy realm, thinking of the fun they’d have together; she’d keep him clean, happy and well fed, from _both_ sides…  
“Nah, that wouldn’t work” Dick said, bursting her bubble and taking her back to reality.  
“And why the hell not?” Alice tried to sound like the Lady her mother had educated her to be (or at least tried before giving herself to the old vices that ended her life) but the way it came out reminded her of a bratty teenager about to throw a temper tantrum.  
“Well, for starters he’s a boy, not a pet” Dick reprimanded the girl, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “ and moving him to London would just delay the inevitable by about, 20 minutes, 30 if it's foggy”  
“Then what do you suggest we do, genius?” Alice asked with clear annoyance on her voice.  
“Hyacinth said he’ll figure something out” Dick said, not entirely convinced; the more time it passed, the less time did Hyacinth dedicated to solve the issue.  
“How much time do we got?” she asked.  
“Until Benjamin is free to return to his father” Dick explained. “In about 3 or 4 days, tops.”  
Boy and girl, both Vampires, sat defeated on the bed and started brainstorming ideas, some of which included faking the boy’s death or sending him overseas.  
  
Feeling Defeated, both allowed themselves to lower their guard and simply lie on the bed like the teenagers they looked like, their eyes closed and their minds slowly drifting far away from those walls to a realm of lullabies and dreams ; but it was on that one moment of weakness when the hunter made his move.  
  
He slithered out of the bed ever so slowly; the remnants of his latest sin still oozing freely from his abused hole felt uncomfortable and it would slow him down, but he’d take the risk. Dario’s world had been turned upside down in the last few days and the boy still had much to process; only one thing was certain on his mind, however, he had grown strangely addicted to the scent of his captors, and the feeling of their throbbing sex filling his insides, the strange and tender way their skin touched each other, how they held him as if his existence had any worth. What kind of monsters were they?, what kind of monster was he? The Nephilins of Paris lived here, he knew as much, so it was just a matter of playing the waiting game. He had to see them, he had to know.  
Wearing little more than just his instincts, the little hunter lost himself amidst the cold walls of the dungeon.  
  
Underground Palace  
Throne Room, Later that same night.  
  
The Throne room looked far more haunting now that the plans have been traced and its halls emptied for the night. Only he remained to precede over the ghosts of his ambitions.  
  
In a bold move that, could cost him dearly if he were to be found out, Jerome allowed himself to sit on the Throne overseeing the empty kingdom; His loyal companions always with him. Sasha, his secret boy maid, had both his knees on the cold floor as he indulged his master on one of his favorite activities, the boy’s mouth was busy pleasuring the man’s hard cock with such care one would think his life depended on it. Meanwhile the master was busy with the bright screen of his cellphone; dammed modern technology, but he had to admit it came in handy for situations like this one.  
  
Jerome had been happily chatting with his new best friend, a man from the Arctic North called Ráðúlfr Dalgaard:  
  
“The boys know of your intentions, my friend;  
the ceremony is in danger, be on the lookout”  
  
Ráðúlfr’s answer was received almost immediately.  
  


“I must thank you, Grand Marquis,  
without your help we could have never gotten this deep into the city”  
“The American Wolf has confirmed his intentions of competing,  
he hopes to use his last son to get ahold of the title,  
once the deed is done, he shall be yours as well”

“My, such a generous offer, won't the old wolf get in the way?”  
  


“His blood will strengthen my line, but  
the wolf of legends is naught but a remnant of his old self,  
I’ll dispose of him in due time”

  
Before Jerome had time to react, a new chat window popped up, hiding the previous one behind white pixels, this new friend seemed to respond to the name Arless:  
  


“I trust that the chancellor is enjoying the little gift I sent him?”  


Jerome frowned, Arless had the annoying habit of sending ridiculous images after every message he sent, this time it was a purring kitten, the one who occupied the screen of his phone.  
  
“Sasha, be a dear and remove your blindfold, will you?” Jerome suddenly addressed Sasha. The boy on his part, and still with the man’s throbbing cock filling his mouth, did as told and retired his blindfold with a swift movement, revealing some impressive blue eyes that made a beautiful contrast against his platinum blond hair.  
  
Jerome then quickly snapped a picture of the boy swallowing his manhood and promptly sent it to his second friend.  
  
“As you can see, your gift has been most wonderful, your Holiness,  
He has provided much comfort to my condemned soul”  
  


“I am very glad to see that you’re enjoying it, my child,  
You’ve certainly earned a place in Heaven,  
for your services on this crusade”  


Jerome felt like he wanted to gag, he’d never been a fan of the church when he was human, much less now!, woes of the trade; some things never truly change; at least the old fart of a priest hadn't used one of those annoying cutesy images he was so fond of this time...  
  
“Your words fill me with joy, Father Arless,  
Which is why I hate to be bearer of bad news,  
The Search for the Avatar of Kain remains fruitless,  
As for the last outpost that entered the city,  
They shall be returned to you with haste, all are unharmed,  
But one of the novices is missing I’m afraid, it's like he vanished into thin air”  
  


“Stay vigilant, my child  
For he shall appear soon.”  
“May God Be With You”  


“And With you, Father”  
  
Jerome sent the last message with difficulty, for just in that time, he had reached his orgasm, releasing his seed down the boy’s throat. Sasha on his side, managed to swallow the entire load with a bit of difficulty, saving his black dress from the white stains.  
  
Jerome allowed some moments to enjoy the sensation before removing his semi hard shaft and enclosing it within his pants; the boy got better at his tasks every day but the vampire still felt rather unsatisfied. This old game of intrigues, schemes and fake smiles could take its toll on even the most avid players like himself; the old priest could be particularly exhausting to deal with. Still, Jerome knew his game and he’d play it until he won. Only he would remain in the end.

  
**~Fin.~**


	16. Of Magic & Chocolate.

Earby  
Lancashire, England.  
  
The tiny town of Earby, with all of its streets all clumped together on one side of the road and surrounded by countless fields and miles of beautiful english countryside could be easily described with a single word:  
  
Boring.  
  
It was a place where the biggest excitement anyone could ever hope for were a couple of pints at the local pub.  
  
Nothing exciting ever happened in Earby; at least not since the last witch trial, several hundreds of years ago. The people were so bored that some of them had started to claim that witches (or their ghosts, at the very least) still haunted the place!  
  
These residents, all of them who had moved in at some point in their lives and not born and raised in the small town, claimed all sorts of weird things; from strange lights in the nearby forest in the middle of the night to secret gatherings where people of all ages would dance naked and engage in a wild orgy and, of course, black masses, conspiracies and human sacrifices; the claims only grew bolder with time.  
  
The locals, however, were wiser than to believe those silly stories. No, they knew the truth; a truth that had been hidden to the world since the last witch trial, back in 1612.  
  
The hidden truth of the small and boring town of Earby; hidden within its borders, in their ancient forest and inside their very homes.  
  
The small town was just one of many towns and small villages scattered all over the world where the Wielders of the Mystic Arts lived, hidden from the world and in almost complete harmony with the sons and daughters of the men of bronze.  
  
Earby, with it’s population of little more than 6,000 souls, was home for a majority of sorcerers, Conjurers and Alchemists; only a handful of the muggle population, those who had moved in and not born and raised, were blind to this truth.  
  
Markus Jung was a well known wizard, alchemist and tutor; master of everything magic and mystic, he was well known and respected by both the magical and non magical community.  
  
The man, with his perfectly trimmed pristine white captain’s beard and long white bangs, neatly arranged in a low ponytail, looked quite well at his 434 years of age; managing to look not a day older than 45, at most.  
  
“Erza!” The man called the name of his one and only pupil as he knocked on the door to the bathroom they shared in their lovely little house on the outskirts of Earby. “Are you done yet, my boy?” he asked.  
“In a minute!“ was the boy’s muffled response from the other side of the door.  
  
Like Markus, Erza had been born with the gift of magic, and although his circumstances were vastly different from the man’s; for the boy found himself alone in the world at a very young age. His mother having left the world when he came into it and his father following not too long after, victim of a particularly savage werewolf, or so he was told.  
  
Erza, of big brown eyes and skin to match, stood still inside the antique bathtub, water droplets drifting through his smooth skin and shoulder length dreadlocks. The boy, who had just 13 springs under his arms, admired his naked body; proudly seeing how the first signs of abs were starting to show on his slim body when he discovered a single stray grey hair sticking out like a sore thumb.  
  
The boy quickly plucked the offending hair without mercy and drew it closer to examine it, he had been getting a lot of those lately...  
  
His attention then went south immediately; his small field that one day should be covered in dark hair, crowning his manhood, laid still barren and smooth as it had always been.  
  
As the boy examined his body, his careless touches produced a not so undesired secondary effect on him, as his member started to rise from his slumber, the soft glans slowly emerging from the comfort of his foreskin. Erza started to blush, his hands taking life of their own and kept exploring the nether regions of his young body, his right hand roaming through the tender skin of his hardened shaft while his left explored the treasures underneath.  
  
The sudden burst of lust made his left hand abandon his smooth and delicate ballsack as they roamed deeper still, past his taint and into his hole; putting into practice what he had learned not so long ago.  
  
“You’ll catch a cold like that” Markus, dressed sharp as always (and in his favourite colour) in a neat black suit and vest with a white shirt underneath, his trusted cane always next to him, as he laid against the doorpost of the open bathroom, making no attempt to hide the fact that his mismatched eyes (one green and the other one blue) were joyfully roaming the boy’s behind as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
“Whaa, uncle!” Erza almost falls over from the impression, losing his momentum and the erection with one clumsy moment of panic.  
“No reason to get all worked up, my boy” his legal guardian and teacher declared. “As much as I’d love to keep enjoying the view (and something else), I’m afraid we must leave this for later, we have a guest expecting us”  
  
Erza got out of the bath and allowed the man to wrap him up in his oversized towel; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoyed the man’s eyes and hands over his body but besides one quick glance at his crotch and a loving squeeze of his butt, those big hands of him, didn’t linger.  
  
“Us?” the boy asked, a tad confused, he was merely a student, people would usually flock to talk to his guardian, but who could be interested in seeing him?.  
“Yes, my boy” Markus assured his pupil. “He wants to meet my best student yet!” the man announced proudly. “Now, I trust that you’ll stop touching yourself for the time being and get dressed?”  
“Yes, Uncle” Erza said sheepishly but that only earned him a sudden hug and another squeeze of his right buttcheek.  
  
Markus sat comfortably in the oxford leather couch of his small living room; the familiar sight of Michael Miller, one of his old students, sitting right in front of him as they eagerly talked about days gone by.  
  
“I see you’ve started greying, Mike” the old mage brought up the undeniable fact that his ex pupil had quite a bit of white hair on his otherwise youthful brunet mane. In response, the young man, (barely 21) blushed at the comment and tried, clumsily to comb over his grey hairs with his hands.  
“Don’t be ashamed” Markus reassured his old student. “For us, the children of Seth, those white hairs are proof that you’ve mastered your craft; only the best and most powerful mages among us grey early, so wear them with pride”  
  
Michael thanked his old teacher for the pep talk but the conversation died abruptly when Erza, dressed in a matching outfit to Markus and with his dreads in a short ponytail, entered the room.  
  
“So this is the new prodigy student I’ve been hearing so much about, eh, professor?” Michael asked, his eyes fixated on Erza’s boyish form.  
“Yes, this is Erza Jones” Markus introduced his pupil as he placed one arm over his waist, drawing him closer to his body. He’s my Beautiful, Chocolate boy and he’s very talented”. The elder mage spoke the words, and Erza felt like the world suddenly came to a halt.  
  
Despite his young age, and having lost his family so young, Erza excelled at his many obligations as a Student of Witchcraft, wizardry and the hidden arts. There was one subject however that he excelled over them all; for Markus, Master of Ancient and Arcane arts, liked to practice even more ancient traditions such as the special bond shared between a Man and his pupil(s).  
  
For this explicit purpose, the old wizard had bestowed upon the eager boy a special title; this title would help him fulfill his bedchamber duties, tho, it wasn't odd for them to do such rituals outside of their private chambers.  
  
Markus, wise as he was horny, had never, in all the years he shared with him brought attention to the fact that Erza's skin tone and racial makeup was different from his own, except on the, not so rare occasion when he wanted to make it known to the boy that he had a hunger that could only be satiated by the warmth of his skin.  
  
It was well known that Marcus Jung had an undying love, above all things, for the male form, but this love was only eclipsed for his love of food and sweets, and thus it came natural for him to call Erza, his Erza, his beautiful chocolate boy; Erza on his part, could not help but to blush fiercely, in a not so odd mix of embarrassment and excitement; the crimson of his blood rushing to 2 very distinct parts of his young body whenever Marcus would use this title, it didn't mattered if they were alone or not.  
  
Erza knew what happened when his guardian uttered those words, for it worked without fail every time, as if they were a powerful spell.  
  
The boy blushed so fiercely that he was convinced both his teacher and this stranger ex student could see it clearly, but what occupied the boy’s mind was the very visible tent that he was starting to pitch; he was getting hard, in front of a complete stranger!.  
  
“Why don’t you show our guest, Erza?” Markus asked the boy who had some trouble believing his ears, but a soft, and shameless, squeeze of his small butt, and the eager look of his ex student over him was all Erza needed to follow his teacher's cue.  
  
The boy started undoing the buttons of his vest, ever so slowly meanwhile Markus swiftly undid his belt and trousers, making his erection, still covered up by his white undies, spring out like a man gasping for air.  
  
“I see you’re very talented, Erza!” Michael spoke eagerly, his eyes fixated on the tent in his undies.  
“You’ve seen nothing yet!” Markus bragged as he finally took Erza’s undies down, his raging erection and balls exposed for them to see  
“Why don’t you show him your talent too, My fiery Eclair?” Even though Michael was already expecting it, hearing those words again shaked his world much like Erza; his mind traveled back to when he was his age, a scared, awkward and horny 12 year old who, by grace of his early puberty, had to leave his parents house to live with an equally horny old man.  
  
He could still remember the first time he came (right into his father’s face) and the first time that his beloved Professor Markus called him that name and what followed after.  
  
Michael stood up from the leather couch and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his well kept body, defined abs and not a hair in sight. He could see that Erza and Markus both approved of his midriff so he continued, quickly unbuttoning his jeans; the men in his family were known for being well endowed even since they were young and he wasn’t the exception; his shaved pubes made it seem like it was the biggest Erza had even seen.  
“Well, my boy?” Markus asked, with a certain glee on his voice “what do you think?”  
“C-can I?” Erza asked with a small voice, still blushing fiercely, his brown eyes fixated on the big tent in front of him. .  
  
“Go on, my boy” Markus nodded quietly, knowing what his young pupil was thinking and ready to watch the show unfold before him. The old man laid back on his couch, discretely wiping out his own erection as he saw his young pupil release Michael’s cock from his underwear and shily engulf the almost 6” worth of cock. A movement with his hand and the lights of the candles strategically placed across the room flickered on, a second movement, this time with his trusty cane, and the clothes that still remained on the boys took life of their own and left their owners.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed for Markus that Erza had already begun to absentmindedly finger his own hole with one hand while his other hand was busy with his own erection. Michael, on his side and despite being more experienced, all he managed to do was moan quietly while he placed his fingers on Erza’s head.  
  
The Elder mage knew his pupils well enough to know exactly when it was ideal to stop them judging by their faces alone, so when the moment came, he simply stood off his couch and while still gently fingering his own erection, drew himself closer to his youngest and slowly interrupted the felatio, much to both participant’s misfortune.  
“Not here, Michael” The professor instructed him. “Erza, why don’t you show our guest where would you truly like it?” he asked the boy as he walked him back to the couch, seating in such a way that everything was visible for his new lover; his raging erection, stiff and in dire need of attention; his loose ballsack and his stretched hole, hungrily wanting to be filled like a pastry.  
  
Erza turned to see the older boy, a shy but mischievous smile formed on his face as he separated both his cheeks to give Michael a better view of his most intimate spot.  
“Now, Erza, what do we say?” Markus asked with an amused tone as he gently helped the boy open up.  
“P-please, f-fill me up!” Erza blushed intensely and practically screamed it in a rather cute mix of eagerness and shame, his darker skin blushing deeply.  
  
For Michael, seeing the boy like this, reminded him of his own first time, all those years ago, bent over in a similar way, begging to have his young arsehole filled to the brim with a hot pulsating cock.  
  
Michael was quickly to comply and gently placed his now adult cock between the boy’s cheeks and started grinding but it dawned on him all too soon that the boy’s hole was not stretched enough to take his girth, so he regretfully retired his cock, earning him a disappointed look from the boy that was soon replaced with surprise, for he replaced his cock with his tongue and fingers, making the beautiful boy moan in pleasure. Markus on his side, had enough of his own hands and replaced them with Erza’s meanwhile he dedicated to pleasure the youngster’s cocklet.  
  
Michael soon found that Markus had already worked his magic on the boy, for his tender skin did taste like chocolate. He kept slurping, intoxicated by the sweetness of his skin and the melody of his moans until he felt his professor's hand on his head, indicating that the boy was ready to take him in.  
  
Michael silently thanked his teacher before placing his cock once again between the boy’s buttcheeks; his engorged glans against the fleshy rim. Brown eyes locked to his blues, telling him to continue meanwhile Markus dedicated his time to edge the boy to perfection.  
  
The older boy pushed slowly into the youngster’s warm insides, making him moan once again but eagering him to continue. Michael found, more to his satisfaction than surprise, that Markus had done a great job at working the boy, much like he had done with himself. It wasn’t long before his entire length had buried itself inside the boy rather easily, but despite this he was surprisingly tight, wrapping himself around his cock. As the older boy started pumping in and out, Erza never complained once; it wasn't until the boy stopped moaning that Michael noticed that Erza’s lips were busy licking Markus’ cock like it was the sweetest candy.  
  
Seeing the boy service the older man like that was almost enough to send him over the edge but he forced himself to endure; he wanted to make this last, it wasn’t everyday that he got to fuck a beautiful black boy like Erza. the contrast of his brown skin against his own paleness added a new layer to the encounter.  
  
It soon dawned on Michael that the boy’s painfully throbbing erection laid practically forgotten on this smooth belly, which struck him as a horrible crime that had to be resolved immediately; alas he would never be flexible enough to contort his body in a way that he could taste that magnificent piece of boyhood without abandoning the warm comfort of the boy’s hole so the touch of his hand would have to do, for now.  
  
Michael’s exploration of Erza’s throbbing boyhood didn’t last long, for the boy’s juice spurted heavily in reaction to his relentless teasing of the moist glans, the reaction made the boy’s sphincter compress, finally sending him over the edge, filling his insides for the first time that evening, their professor's load spilling soon after.  
  
Markus sat on his favorite Sofa as he quietly smoked a cigarette, he had it lined up specially for the occasion so that it would allow him a privileged view of the landscape of his bed.  
  
Above his sheets lied the young naked bodies of his pupils, wrapped in a tender embrace, Mike’s light skin making an interesting contrast against Erza’s silkier dark skin; but that wasn’t what had gotten the attention of the old Wizard, it was their behinds. Both boys had been filled multiple times like one would do a pastry; and just like pastries, vanilla and chocolate, both of their abused holes oozed with the white creamy substance flooded their insides and roamed freely their taints and ballsacks.  
  
Such a sight would give the old wizard an erection if he hadn’t filled them himself  
Several times just a while ago. Meeting Mike again had been a wonderful experience and Erza had proven yet again why he was his best pupil; not only had he took several of his loads on both sides of his tender body but Mike’s as well. Watching such beauty in front of him made him focus, if only for a minute in his own insecurities; he had loved boys since he was one himself, locked away in that dark Prussian convent all those years ago, but while the boys in his care and in his bed would stay (roughly) the same age, he had grown old and bloated, his belly was starting to show, and hair had invaded all of his body, it made getting rid of it a pain: time was a most unforgiving mistress. If he could only turn back time and be young again so he could enjoy more of his boy’s sweet gifts...  
  
“I’m back, Old man!”  
  
Alas, his bubble was pooped with cruelty and brought back to reality by his cat.  
“Good hunt, Salai?” Markus addressed the tabby feline as if he actually expected an answer from the cat.  
“Look for yourself!” the tabby answered with confidence, his voice was soft, almost childlike and with a small hint of mediterranean accent. “I caught a huge mouse!”  
  
Markus diverted his eyes from the spectacle before him to his cat’s paws, where a very scared bat who happened to be wearing a very detailed leather harness was laying.  
“That’s….. not a mouse” Markus was about to reprimand his Familiar when he noticed the harness carried a letter; he immediately got up and caught the poor bat before it escaped.  
  
“I see you got busy while I was out” Salai exclaimed, noticing Markus’ naked form and the sleeping pupils on the bed. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he accused the man with clear bitterness in his voice.  
  
“Next time I’ll lock you in a cage” Markus responded as he examined the animal. “I’ve told you a thousand times not to go out hunting, you brat”  
“Relax, old man” the cat answered carelessly as he scratched his neck with his hind paw. “The flying mouse is unharmed, you make such a big deal out of nothing, just like him”  
  
“Oh?” having taken the letter he proceeded to open a nearby window and release the critter who immediately flew away into the sunset. “You honor me at comparing me with your beloved old master, Salai”  
  
The cat made a grimace, and jumped to the sofa’s armchair to better contemplate, the idyllic landscape the boys made on the bed and made a bitter face.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Old man?”the cat demanded to know why he had been excluded from the sweet joy of watching the youths (and the old man) fulfill their carnal desires on each other.  
“It’s not my fault that you got off to chase mice, cat” was the wizard’s haughty reply.  
  
On his side, the only thing Salai could do was to curse his feline instincts who had caused him to miss yet another session with the lovely Erza.  
  
“Hey, let me change, will ya?” the cat asked the old wizard as he read the letter with interest.  
“And why do you want to change?” the wizard inquired without taking his eyes off the letter.  
“Well, I want to take a picture!” he answered as if that was the most natural thing in the world. “Such beauty must be preserved for posterity, don’t you agree?”  
  
Markus left the letter and turned back to his cat, then to the sleeping boys and back to his cat before voicing his answer.  
  
“I will lift your punishment and let you change if, and only if, you paint them instead” he offered, waiting to hear his Familiar’s answer but all he got as a response was a murder stare.  
  
If looks could kill, Markus would have dropped dead in that moment, but luckily for him, his feline Familiar had no such power and even if he had it, he wouldn’t have been able to use it on his master all the same.  
  
“Forget it” he finally said, suddenly losing interest in the youths in the bed.” it’s not that important either way; what does the letter say?” he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Markus didn’t even have to open the letter to know it’s content's origin, just from the fact that the messenger was a bat and the fancy coat of arms in the wax seal alone, he knew.  
  
“It’s a summon to Paris, my feline friend” the man answered with a sly smile on his lips as his sex started to rise from his sleep in anticipation. “Looks like those boys are in dire need of my assistance…”

**~Fin.~**


	17. Choices

Chateau de Karnak  
Master bedroom  
Around a couple of hours before dawn.  
  
The strident sounds of broken glasses and shouting woke up Benjamin and little Adrien from their well deserved post bath slumber; both boys had been left scared and exhausted after their tea party gone orgy in the great hall had taken a turn for the sour with Alice’s news but Richard had managed to keep things under control in the absence of the little lords of the castle with the help of a very needed and relaxing bath; that is until that very moment.  
  
Both boys, dressed in nothing but Richard’s oversized t-shirts, moved carefully hand in hand as they reached the origin of what appeared to be a rather big conflict, only to find Richard and Alice trying to reason with someone behind a seemingly locked set of elegant french doors.  
  
“Come on, lad” Richard pleaded helplessly, failing to repress a sense of urgency, “please open the door, let’s talk about it”  
  
The teenage vampire received no answer from beyond the locked room, much to his exasperation.  
Ben walked to the pair feeling no shame for his state of undress; after all the things they had done that night it was a little bit silly to even worry about such things, even with Alice present.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked sheepishly, Adrien tailing behind him.  
“Oh, we didn’t mean to wake you up, dear” Alice spoke this time “there’s nothing to worry about, you lads go back to bed” the girl spoke in a tone that reminded Benjamin of a grandmother.  
“Is he there?” Benjamin asked, pointing towards the locked room, unable to suppress his curiosity. “The boy who found us that night?”  
  
Alice looked at Richard and he returned the gaze back at her, neither of them capable to respond to the ravenet.  
  
“Is he alright?” Ben asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him. “C-can I speak to him?” the boy offered, not sure of even why.  
  
Truth be told, in all the time he had spent on the Castle he had never seen the boy once, he even felt guilty about it, for he had almost forgotten the little hunter.  
  
Richard and Alice exchanged looks once again, silently calculating the risks of letting Benjamin get involved in this mess, but they never reached a conclusion.  
  
“Shit” Richard spoke in a low voice.  
“They’re back” Alice completed Richard’s statement, any hint of colour in her already pale face drained in an instant.  
“And he’s really pissed off,” the teen confirmed.  
  
Barely a moment after those words had been uttered, Meryre appeared in the room, followed closely by an apologetic and pleading Hyacinth.  
  
“Brother, listen to me” the blond pleaded with desperation. “You promised!”  
“Haven’t you been paying attention, brother?” Meryre asked the blond, bitterly. “We are at war, Isn't the werewolves situation bad enough for you? Or would you rather rattle the so-called Warriors of Light’s attention as well?”  
“Jerome will handle them!” Hyacinth affirmed without a sliver of a doubt. “I’ve already given him their whereabouts, and you know he’s good at dealing with them!”  
“Good” the older vampire affirmed without letting his anger dissipate. “Then all you need to do is to take care of this one”  
“But brother” Hyacinth pleaded once again, his voice threatening to break. “He’s just a child”  
“So was Ezio” Meryre responded cryptically and Hyacinth found no words to counter the redhead.  
  
“I warned you” Meryre hissed, walking firmly towards the closed room. “ you should have ended his miserable existence when you had the chance, but you waited and put your entire family in danger. This ends now”  
  
As if on cue, both Richard and Alice took a battle stance and placed themselves in front of the doors, blocking the way, determination and fear in their eyes.  
  
“Move” Meryre commanded but received no response from the younger pair. “I said, move” he repeated but received the same result.  
  
The redhead sighed, so that’s how it was gonna be them?  
  
He waved his arm from the front to the right as if removing an obstacle and a strong gust of wind followed the path of his arm, effectively, removing both vampires from his path and disrupting everything in the room.  
  
Once his path was cleared, the double doors opened on their own in a single swift movement, slamming themselves against the walls granting the redhead access to the armoury; the sword that had been used to block the door from the inside still floating in mid air as he passed.  
  
Hyacinth reacted before everyone else and dashed towards the entrance with urgency, however, it seemed like the redhead had already made his move, for in less than a blink the arc of the door behind him was covered by something akin to glass, several panels of what seemed to be frosted glass tinted in red blocked the way once again; the blond hit the wall as soon as it was formed and instead of bugging in, he saw himself repelled backwards with such force that he made a dent in the opposite wall, making him spit blood in the process.  
  
Benjamin, confused and scared as he was, had to suppress the urge to yell when he saw a bloodied Hyacinth incrusted into the wall, and he would have gone to his side if it wasn’t for Richard’s arms who wrapped themselves around him and Adrien in a protective manner.  
“Richard!” Ben urged the teen. “He’s hurt, we gotta help him” but the teen shocked his head, it was best not to get involved.  
“What the hell was that?” Alice exclaimed rather than ask, as she made her way towards the blond.  
“The crystal wall” Hyacinth explained, recovering his conscience rather quickly. “It’s the ultimate protective barrier spell, anything you throw at it will be returned back to hurt you”  
  
Slowly but surely, and despite Alice’s protests, he blond stood anew and approached the newly formed barrier before chanting a spell himself.  
“Oh Mother Gaia let your power harden my resolve so that my fists may tear down this barrier” the blond chanted slowly as reddish tears grouped in his eyes. “Stoneskin!”  
The moment hyacinth stopped chanting both of his fists changed into what seemed like stone, spikes growing on his knuckles.  
  
“Wait, what do you think you’re doing?” Alice asked the blond, trying to stop him from doing something foolish.  
“I gotta break it” Hyacinth answered with resolve and desperation.  
“You’re gonna hurt yourself!” the girl pleaded, hoping to make him see reason.  
“Yeah” he agreed. “But if I don’t then who’s gonna save Dario?”  
  
The boy tried to punch the wall with all the strength he managed to muster in hopes of tearing it down but each punch only managed to make the stone in his fist crack; the yelling that followed, however, made it apparent that his spell wasn’t the only thing that had been broken.  
  
“Cease this foolishness, Hyacinth” Meryre spoke from the other side of the wall. “You very well know that you’ve never been able to leave as much a dent on my spell”  
  
Once he uttered those words, the Dark King of Paris finally addressed the boy standing in front of him.  
“Dario, isn’t it?” Meryre asked, to which the hunter made no move. “Well, it doesn’t matters really; it was very clever of you to lock yourself in the armoury, but I’m afraid your luck has just ran out”  
  
The vampire closed the distance between them, a couple of black shadows creeping on the corner of his eye, who were they coming for this time?  
“You surely must have known that the only thing that his city has in store for the likes of you is a certain death and yet still, you choose to come.” Meryre sentenced amidst the muffled cries and useless banging behind his barrier. “Now it's time for you to face the consequences; but fret not, I shall grant you the honor of fighting for your life, pick a weapon” the boy ordered as he raised his arms in the air, invoking his favorite blades, his father’s golden twin khopesh.  
  
“Brother!” Hyacinth yelled, as he held his broken arm and ready to smash the other one against the wall in a foolish attempt to break it. Red tears running down his cheeks.  
“Stop already” Richard yelled at the blond as he tried to fix the boy’s broken arm, but he knew he wouldn't bulge. “You’re hurt!”  
“I’m sorry Ben” the blond apologized, sobbing quietly, feeling like the child he looked like, useless and weak, but Benjamin wasn’t having it. “I’m so pathetic, can’t even save a life”  
  
“No, you’re not” The Ravenet kneeled besides the boy and wiped his red tears before hugging him. Hyacinth returned the hug and tried to shield him from the ongoing battle.  
“Don’t watch,” he pleaded. “It’s not good for you” the boy spoke as the sounds of battle emerged from the room.  
“But, Why must that boy die?” the ravenet asked in a trembling voice. “Who’s Ezio?”  
  
Ezio,  
  
The mention of that name transported the vampire to a place engulfed by time, how long had it been since that particular tragedy had unfolded?  
  
“He was like him,” he answered. “A child snatched from his mother’s arms and made into a tool of war for the benefit of overzealous men and their crucified God; he was the first of his kind we encountered. They call themselves the Warriors of Light and for centuries they have fought in a self appointed holy war against us, the creatures of the night.”  
  
“But we didn’t really care,” Hyacinth continued with melancholy. “Brainwashed or not, he was but a child and we did what we knew in our hearts was best, we took him away from their masters and educated him in the ways of our people, opened the doors of our hearts and our home to him, we had no secrets for him, he was our brother and we loved him”  
  
The blond took a pause to compose himself, it would seem that the sisters of fate would not smile upon him today.  
  
“But it was not to be,” he sentenced. “Ezio, our sweet, loving, beautiful Ezio, he never recovered from his former life, and how could he? a whole lifetime of being treated worse than cattle, like a mere object, it broke him beyond repair, he never lost his faith in the God who’d condemn his very existence; so he took all the love we gave him, all the secrets we shared, all those years, all those kisses and all those memories and he gave them all away for the chance of being a tool in his master’s hand once more”  
  
Hyacinth let a solitary red tear fall through his face, in remembrance of that boy he once loved but was too broken to love him back.  
  
“And, Dante..” Benjamin asked with a small voice, slowly putting the pieces together.  
“He hates killing, you know?” Hyacinth responded. “More than anything, and it was him who had to put an end to his life, with his own hands”  
  
“Ezio’s death came with the promulgation of a new law in our little kingdom” Hyacinth explained. “All and any Hunter associated with the Group known as the warriors of light must be put to death on sight, no matter how young they may be; it’s the only thing we can do to ease their suffering, my boy”  
“Then, why did you spare him?” Benjamin asked, his baby blues locked with his golden orbs.  
“I’ve walked this world for more than 2 milenia, Benjamin, I’ve seen things you can’t even begin imagine, I’ve seen civilizations rise and fall, worlds disappear and new ones replace them” the blonde spoke with a broken voice.”but what you did that night, I’ve never seen or experienced anything quite like it, I had no power to deny you”  
  
Benjamin instinctively turned his back towards the barrier where the battle raged on, but Dario still stood, unharmed.  
  
Meryre lashed out, swinging the deadly Khopesh like no one else could, trying to get a reaction from the hunter, but the boy didn’t pick a weapon, nor did he fight back.  
“Fight me!” the redhead yelled in a frenzy of rage, as he swung the golden blades closer to him “Fight for your cause! Fight for your life! Benjamin felt your life had some worth so act like it!” he barked the command in a fit of rage, damming the Warriors of Light with it; if he only had the strength to end them, to make them pay for all the suffering they had inflicted, all the lives they had broken, all the children he had failed to protect.  
  
The blades finally enclosed themselves against the boy’s neck, but instead of finishing off in a move, the blades barely cut his skin, making the hunter react.  
“all of my life” Dario spoke with a raspy voice, had he been crying? “I was told that my own existence was a sin so great that It couldn’t be erased; that the creatures of the night were horrible monsters that preyed on the innocent children of God” the hunter placed his trembling hands over the blades, his warm blood spilling at the contact, while Meryre listened to his words with astonishment, his anger quickly leaving him behind.  
“Yet, all I knew with the Warriors of Light was to hate my own existence, that I was worth less than cattle but, in the few days that I’ve spent as your prisoner I’ve known more kindness than a lifetime under the care of the warriors of God” Dario placed his hands on Meryre’s now trembling hands without rejection.  
“so I ask you, Meryre, son of Ramses the Great,, Unholy king of Paris. What kind of monster are you?”  
  
The question echoed through the silent room, waking up memories long since buried; another time, another boy but the same question, and all of those who’d met their end because of him.  
  
Ezio…  
  
“don’t be the monster they think we are,” Hyacinth’s broken and muffled voice from beyond the barrier finished destroying his crumbling resolve as red tears started to flow through his grey eyes; the metalic sound of his golden blades hitting the marvel floor unceremoniously.  
  
How many years had it been since then? How many lives had he failed to save? With his knees unable to carry his weight anymore, he fell to the floor himself.  
  
All those years claiming to fight the monsters and he had started to become one himself.  
“we are the ones who fight the monsters who’d prey on the innocents, be they a creature of the light or of the dark” Meryre answered in a small voice, remembering his original purpose, and with it, the barrier that blocked those who loved, keeping them away, shattered in a million of tiny shards.  
“No, no no!” the hunter yelled with desperation.“That can’t be right! A creature of the dark cannot fight for something good! The monsters belong in hell! How can I tell what’s right and what’s wrong then?” the hunter sobbed as his whole world turned upside down and the last remnant of his beliefs went down the drain.  
  
With the barrier gone, hyacinth was the first to rush to the aid of his brother, wrapping him in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips that was returned with a silent apology.  
  
Benjamin, & Adrien followed Alice as she nagged the blond, meanwhile Richard took Dario in his arms, the boy clinging to him as if his life depended on it.  
  
“See I had everything under control!” Hyacinth joked but not everyone took it so kindly.  
Alice acted first, pressing one finger on the boy’s injured arm, making him squeal and kneel in pain.  
“Honestly, it’s a miracle you’ve managed to stay alive all this time” she complained.  
“What control?” the hunter cried. “If the Warriors of Light are wrong and you are right, then my life is a lie and everything has been in vain, what reason is there for me to live for, if, if God is the wicked one?” the boy sobbed in the teen’s arms, feeling completely lost.  
“I'll protect you, while you figure it out” Richard spoke gently as he hugged the hunter with special tenderness. “No harm will come to you, as long as I’m around”  
  
Meryre scanned the room once more, the black shadows seemed to bow down to him in a way that struck him as a silent thank you, were they happy no one had died that night? There would be no time to find out, for before he knew they had vanished from the room as if they had never been there.  
  
“I have failed the mission I’ve set myself, I started to become that which I despised the most” Meryre finally admitted, much to his shame, but his family is here, after all, so maybe he can make the right choice this time. “so allow me to make it up to you. Stay with us, not as our prisoner but as our friend, until you find your purpose” the boy offered but Dario remained silent, still too fragile.  
“A-are you sure about this?” Hyacinth asked, uneasiness clear in his voice.  
“Yes” Meryre Answered, feeling strangely relieved. “It the least we can do, after all, he’s just a child, we owe it to him, for all those we couldn’t save”

**~Fin~**


	18. The Boy & The Detective

Police Headquarters

Paris

Inspector Alexander Galliard sat on the old chair of his office unceremoniously, his tired gaze fixed on nowhere in particular as his mind drifted on the events of that week.

Paris had always been a little chaotic between hordes of tourists, immigrants and protesters, but what had happened the last few days definitely stepped out of the ordinary even for a seasoned inspector like him. 

Wolves

Or at least something akin to them had been sighted all over the city, for many eye witnesses had described the beasts less like big wild dogs and more like something out of a movie; terribly bloodthirsty creatures who walked on their hind paws and hunted at night.

“Werewolves” a particularly eccentric old lady with a pointy hat (and a particularly cute grandson who seemed determined to wear nothing but his white undies, even in his presence) had called them. 

Normally Alexander would have dismissed her claims as merely the rants of an old woman but then the attacks happened.

And Alexander couldn’t dismiss her words anymore.

“Our hero is back!” the young and cheery voice of Jack Perrier, rookie officer and youngest in the force brought him back to reality.

“Nonsense, Jack” Alexander shaked his head gently at the cheerful youth. “I just got lucky, that’s all”

“And modest, even!” Jack approached with his usual smile, black curls over his green eyes. “Take the credit, you did save the old Witch’s grandson from being eaten by that wolf creature” he commented casually, sitting on his desk in his usual seductive manner.

“She’s not a...“

“You should not be harassing married men, Jacky boy” a female officer with a mischievous smile said as she passed by.

“Not anymore, he isn’t” Jack answered without skipping a beat and winking at him. ”How's Benjamin, hero?”

Benjamin, that’s a name that hadn’t been on his mind as much as it should. 

“He’s ok” Alexander answered absentmindedly “spending some days away with some friends” 

“Oh?” Jack seemed surprised at the change of plans “I thought you had left him with Mrs Bretodeau, the one with the twins? Did you send him back to London you big papa wolf?”

Jack’s question caught him by surprise, and truth be told, Alexander wasn’t entirely sure why he had allowed Ben to go away with that Lucien boy in such a manner, but then again, he wasn’t expecting having to cut off his holidays to deal with actual bloodthirsty monsters looking for eat parisians. 

“No, he’s away with another friend of his,” Alexander explained. “Sorry that you haven’t been able to officially meet him yet, but here’s a picture he sent me this morning” 

“Ooh, let’s see it!”

Alexander pulled up his phone and put the picture in question on display before handing over the phone to his younger friend, the contents of the photo memorized hours ago.

Benjamin appeared in the center of the picture, a blond boy with a familiar face laid on top of him and a third boy with red hair behind the other 2, they were all shirtless and blushing. It was a very innocent picture in of it all since it only showed the 3 boys from the shoulders up, but the look on his son’s face as the blond took his phone and snapped the picture, made Alexander’s mind wander as to the true nature of their activities. 

But that wasn’t what had the Inspector in such a state, it was the faces of Benjamin's newfound friends, the same 2 that appeared on that centuries old painting at the Louvre, and the face of his childhood friend. It had all started there, hadn’t it? With that wretched painting in the Louvre. 

No, that wasn’t quite right, was it?

“Benji is so cute! He really is your son, eh?” Jack's voice interrupted Alexander’s train of thought, bringing him back to reality. “Oh?”

“What’s wrong, jack?” the Inspector asked. “someone you know?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes” Jack confessed. “But that’s impossible”

Jack stood up, his filtraciones placed aside momentaneously in order to unleash the youth’s analytical skills; he had to admit, the youth looked so cute when he made that face, how old was he again? 20? 22?

No no no, that was wrong! He almost doubled his age! Alexander had to push that thought aside, keep it hidden; after all, what would people think? He had a son to take care of! But then again, what would Jack think if he knew what he had taught Benjamin himself?

“Say, Inspector?” Jack asked, his face still fully focused on the picture. “Do you remember how we met?”

Alexander’s mind wondered back, all those years ago, to when he was but a rookie cop, not unlike Jack was now. A lengthy and painful investigation on a child trafficking ring had finally bear it’s fruits and he had been one of the officers involved. 

How lucky he had considered himself back then, to be able to prove himself on such a high profile case

That night, the child traffickers who had effortlessly evaded the cops for the longest of times had changed locations to Paris and just as they did someone had blown the whistle on them; suddenly half of the force had the bastards trapped in an old building near the outskirts.

He had been one of the first to enter the scene, handgun in hand, slowly climbing through the long and curved staircase, looking for signs of life when a terrible noise filled his ears, yelling, followed by terrified screaming, gunshot sounds and then nothing but utter silence. 

Failing to report his findings, he could only rush to the source of the disturbance with a terrible oppression in his heart that grew stronger as he got near the top floor of the once beautiful apartment building.

Alexander was greeted by decaying walls, dusty boxes and a shadow of a person, kneeling on the center of the dark hallway, the person was clearly an adult but the young cop couldn’t distinguish any defining features not the shadows face thanks to the light behind them. 

“This is the Police, put your hands in the air” With a trembling voice he called to the figure, making his demand sound more like a plea. 

Silence, the figure wouldn’t move. 

Alexander tried again, his heart banging on his chest and the lock on his gun removed. 

Silence fell once again, but it was interrupted by the horrifying sound of something falling to the floor. 

Alexander was still grateful he had neglected to eat that day, for he would have thrown up all the contents of his stomach otherwise.

The thing that had fallen had been the shadow’s severed head, his body would soon follow, behind the shadow a smaller figure stood, a child with a red hoodie covering his face. 

Alexander’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the child, his trembling hands immediately placed his gun back on his holster with a bit of difficulty. The child didn’t seem to notice or care; in fact it didn’t seem to move at all.

The young cop had started to think he was either seeing things or that the figure before him was nothing but a statue but when he tried approaching him, the hooded boy took a step back. 

The boy was looking at him, he could see his grey eyes shining in the darkness, not unlike those of a cat. 

“Don’t be afraid Officer Galliard” a soft immature voice spoke, it belonged to a child but at the same time, there was something so strangely old about it. “the children are safe, they await for you” 

As soon as those words were uttered, the boy in the hood moved from his place and ran towards the window.

“Wait!” Alexander yelled, trying to catch him but those grey eyes just winked at him before their owner let himself fall. 

Alexander rushed towards the window, tears forming in his eyes, dreading what he was about to find but there was nothing down below.

No corpse, no blood, just the cold night.

“Good night, officer” the same voice whispered to his ear. “They are scared, don’t let them wait” 

“Inspector?” Jack’s voice brought Alexander back to reality. “You forgot already?” the younger cop sounded so heartbroken.

“It’s been a long time, my boy” Alexander answered, 

“You can say that again” Jack agreed, back in his more flirtatious mood. “It's something that I’ll never forget”

“We hadn't spent even 24 hours in the city before you saved us” Jack recalled with a strange fondness. “But you know that already”

Alexander made a gesture, urging him to continue. 

”You know, when you spend months as a prisoner of human traffickers you tend to get real close to the other victims” Jack continued.”but that night, there was a new boy they had brought in, nobody knew his name and given how tense things had become, none of us had the chance to ask him”

“Another boy?” Alexander inquired. 

“It’s not in the records,” Jack explained. “Officially there were 12 kidnapped children, no claim was ever made for a boy like him”

“Was he a redhead with grey eyes and pale skin?” Alexander ventured.

“Yeah, exactly like Benjamin’s friend” Jack shrugged. “Guess he made it out too and that must be his son, funny how that works eh?”

“Made it out?” 

“Yeah, from the moment he was brought in, he took the role of leader, he instructed us very carefully to close our eyes and to keep quiet no matter what, then he faced our captors.” Jack explained. “Next thing we knew the adults were screaming followed by gunshots and then you came along and saved me and carried me out of that place” the cop finished his narration with starry eyes. 

Alexander couldn’t help but to smile, Jack was too cute for his own good sometimes; he was fully aware that the boy had become a Police officer because of him, Jack himself had been told him as much in the past, but he needed the boy to focus.

“What do you make of this?” he asked the younger cop as he handed him a folded out print out; the print out contained a reproduction of “Paradise Regained”.

Jack’s eyes widened like big plates when he saw the familiar face looking at him through the painting, his blushing was’t lost on Alexander.

“Who painted this?” he asked in a small voice. “Nobody knows, it’s thought to have been painted in the 1600’s” 

“But it’s him!” Jack exclaimed. 

“That’s impossible” Alexander assured the youth, or at least he tried to.

“Wait a minute” Jack spoke, his analytical face back on once more. “I’ve seen this before. 

“The painting was discovered merely months ago” Alexander explained. “Maybe you saw it in the newspaper?” 

Jack shot a blank look at his friend. Who the hell read newspapers anymore?

“Here” it was Jack who was handling his phone this time, the image in the screen depicted a coat of arms carved in stone, 2 naked boys protected the Shield of Paris, they had one angelic wing and one demonic like mirror images of each other and a peculiar latin motto underneath them. 

“Seise the night by the ass?” Alexander laughed, incredulous, what type of motto was that?

“I know, I thought it was merely medieval shitposting,” Jack laughed. “But there are more of these around the city” 

“Is that so?” Alexander tried to sound casual about it.

“Yeah, didn’t the old witch’s house have one too?” Jack commented causally and it completely caught Alexander off guard. 

“Ok, here’s the deal, something strange is going on and those 2 boys are at the center of it” Alexander confessed to his friend, dropping the charades.”and more importantly, my son is with them”

“You think so, inspector?” Jack inquired, a hint of interest in his green eyes.”and what you got to go from besides an old painting and a selfie?”

“One of my best friends growing up looked exactly like the blond one” Alexander explained. “I know it’s not rational but”.

“Truth be told, Inspector” Jack confessed, “I used to play with a boy like him too, when I first moved to Paris after the kidnappings, you’re surely not suggesting...”

“Will you help me?” Alexander pleaded. “Extra officially of course”

Alexander could practically see how the youth melted in his desk. 

“So it’s like a date, then?” he asked trembling as if he had just reached nirvana. 

“Yeah, something like that”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

**~Fin~**


	19. Twin Swap.

At first sight, Jacquees and Jerome Bretaudeau were like carbon copies of each other; In fact, even if you were to strip them bare you’d find that the boys really were identical, down to having the same moles on the same places; which made them hard to tell apart at best of times, even to their parents.  
  
There was just one place, however, where the twins’ bodies were different.  
  
“This is not working, Jacquees” Jerome whined helplessly as he tried to keep his brother’s fingers inside his butthole to no avail. “Lucien will find out”  
“He will if you don’t relax” his brother responded as he tried to apply more pressure to his fingers, hoping to make his brother open up more but it seemed his efforts were all for naught. “Let’s switch so I can show you again how it’s done”  
  
Jerome sighed in relief when he felt his brother’s fingers abandoning their relentless assault on his hole, allowing him to catch his breath as he sat inside the empty bathtub while his brother hopped off it and put himself in position.  
  
Jacquees then stood in the middle of the small bathroom, butt naked and standing full mast, his head in between his knees and his hands spreading his soft behind to reveal his thoroughly used asshole in all it’s hungry glory.  
  
The sight of his brother’s hole was always a welcome pleasure to the shyest of the twins, his own sex reacting to the view and his heart beating harder thanks to the pinch of anxiety such acts caused him; was it really ok for them to do such things?  
  
Jerome placed his fingers on his tender skin and slowly caressed his brother’s taint and ballsack before plunging into his task; Jacquees repressed a moan in a mix of anticipation and anoyment at the boy’s antics, soon enough his fingers had been wrapped in the marvelous warmth of his twin’s insides.  
  
“You gotta relax” Jacquees instructed him. “Loose enough to let them in but tight so he’ll know you want it”  
  
Jerome had no words to answer his brother’s remarks, instead focusing on the feeling at hand, trying to repress the wish to put something else inside his brother’s hole.  
  
It was but a small moan that took him back to reality, he had found Jacquees’ spot in his butt and to evidence it, the boy’s knees were trembling and his face had been splashed with drops of pre cum just from his touch. In view of this, he reluctantly removed his fingers knowing that if he continued Jacquees would cancel their swap off just so he could get his insides filled by Lucien yet again, and as much as he enjoyed the sight of his twin’s hole overflowing with another boy’s seed, he wasn’t going to stay just looking.  
  
Not this time.  
  
“L-lets s-swicth” Jerome whispered almost inaudibly, unable to hide his reddened skin.  
“At least finish me off!” it was Jacquees the one who was whining this time.  
“You can do that yourself!” Jerome replied, still blushing quite so, his heart beating faster as an idea formed in his head.  
“But it’s not the same!” the boy whined once more. “J-just, pretend you’re Lucien and p-put it in” Jacquees blurted out as his skin became deep red, finally voicing the thought on both of their minds.  
“J’Jaquees” Jerome answered as surprised as he was excited. “We’re brothers, we can’t do that!”  
“That has never stopped you before from watching Lucien & I and touch yourself while we do it”  
“That’s different!” Jerome arqued, there was no way to compare the 2 things, was it? Could he really do that? With his own brother?  
  
Alas the answer to his questions were rudely interrupted by the melodious voice of their mother’s battlecry, threatening to drag them out of the bathroom unless they had grown scales and a mermaids tail…  
  
Both boys practically jumped in fear, the heat of the moment gone.  
  
Later that same night.  
  
Like Many other siblings, the twins had to share a bedroom, but unlike most siblings, they also shared one single bed, this wasn’t by choice but due to necessity, their room was too small and their parents were not exactly well off in matters of money, but the boys prefered it that way; there’s a lot of things that 2 young and energetic boys can do with a single bed, after all…  
  
“Stop it”  
“I can’t help it!”  
“Then find a way”  
“Help me then, mr willpower”  
“I’m not going to suck you off”  
“I’ll suck you in return!, besides it wouldn't be the first time...”  
“No, it’s wrong”  
“That didn’t bother you that time”  
“Jacquees!”  
“I won’t let you see Lucien tomorrow”  
“...”  
“I can’t hear you!”  
“Fine!, take off your pjs”  
“Brother dear, you should know they’re already off”  
  
Jerome removed the covers with a swift movement to find that his brother had been telling the truth.  
  
The boy laid on his bed, one hand wrapped over his erection, his foreskin pulled back and the glistening head fully exposed, meanwhile the other hand conspicuously out of view, presumably digging deep on his own rear in search of ecstasy; the soft fabric of his identical pajamas already cast away alongside his undies.  
  
Jacquees smiled mischievously at the sight of his brother, both his bothered face and the all too familiar tent in his pants, he really couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.  
  
Jerome on his side, slowly crawled to his brothers side and freed the offending erection from this brother’s grip only to take it himself, stroking it painfully slowly as he appreciated the moist head and the smell of soap on his sex.  
  
Just about his lips kissed the rosy glans, he felt his brother’s free hand already roaming his covered backside, their objective quite clear.  
  
He should have complained about it, butt stuff was not part of the deal they had just made, but the taste of his brother’s juices and the almost painful tension on his own erection kept him busy, giving his brother free roam over his twitching hole, besides it didn’t felt that bad after all…  
  
Before he knew it, Jerome had the full lenght of his brother’s identical erection slipping in and out of his mouth, the delicate skin of hairless ballsack slapping gently against his chin meanwhile his brother’s fingers were buried inside him, trying to reach that spot Lucien was so proficient at hitting inside Jacquees that made him go crazy.  
  
Worked up as he was, it really didn’t took Jacquees much to finish, shooting 2 times inside his twin’s throat before going soft; fortunately for Jerome he wasn’t caught up too much by surprise and managed to handle it quite well, thought he did end up swallowing it.  
  
“Alright, Jacquees, it’s my turn” the boy announced cheerfully after taking a moment to recover, but the only response he got was a loud snore.  
“hey! Don’t fall asleep you jerk!” the boy whined but his brother wouldn't wake up; he then saw his brother’s open mouth and a wicked idea passed through his mind.  
  
Jacquees was better than he could ever hope to be at sucking dicks, he had been doing it to other boys even before Lucien had showed up, so maybe he could make him act on it unconsciously?  
  
He gently placed his throbbing erection on his brother’s open lips and rubbed against him ever so slowly, his loose ballsack laying on his chin this time around.  
  
Much to his surprise, even in his sleep Jacquees knew what to do and picked up on it immediately, for he had started to kiss his erection, and trying to suck it; Jerome had to wonder, was he dreaming of doing it to Lucien? More importantly, could he take advantage of his brother like this?  
  
The answer came to him with the last park of lucidness in him; he’d have to wait till tomorrow, till Lucien took his virginity away.  
  
Park Les Innocents,  
One day later.  
  
The Promised day had finally arrived and as every other weekend the park served as a stage for their afternoon shenanigans; running and playing with the other kids and eagerly awaiting for the sun to set.  
  
That had been a particularly long and unbearable day, each minute semed to torture and mock him relentlessly, the bulge on his pants grew tighter, completely aware that the other boys had an idea of his predicament.  
  
Finally, just before the sun had completely disappeared from view, Jerome felt his twin’s hand upon his shoulder, prompting him to act: as he’d announce that the time had arrived and the others made their goodbyes, he’d disappear and go straight to the toilets, where he would wait for Lucien so he could have his way with him, just as he had done with his twin brother so many times before.  
  
As he awaited in the empty room and the pressure on his pants started to become particularly unbearable, Jerome wondered if he should pull his pants down and wait for his secret lover like that; the idea of being so exposed in such a public place made him tremble in a mix of adrenaline and pure lust, but he decided to only unbutton them, remembering that the blond liked to take them off his brother himself.  
  
Jerome would never know how long he waited, all he knew was the sudden cold touch of Lucien’s pale hands shamelessly roaming his body.  
  
“I knew you’d be back, Jacquees” the blond whispered to his ear as he massaged his bulge through his pants, and gently bit his earlobe.  
  
Jerome, on his part, all he could do was to muster a small moan as he felt his hands discovering his unbuttoned pants.  
  
“As eager as ever, I see” the blond commented with a wicked smile while rubbing his own erection on his covered behind. “Let’s get these pesky things off you, shall we?”  
  
With one swift movement and before he could offer any form of resistance, Lucien managed to pull down both his pants and undies all the way to the boy’s ankles, freeing up his erection and exposing his charms for any clueless onlooker who happened to enter the toilets.  
  
“L-Lucien” the boy managed to moan as the blond turned him around and kneeled down before him, his lips dangerously close to his rosy glans.  
“You be on the lookout” the blond told him before engulfing his erection with ease meanwhile his fingers slowly proved his behind.  
  
The combined sensation assaulting him from both sides was unlike anything he had ever felt before; certainly not anything his twin could have possibly prepared him for; the way Lucien’s tongue had invaded the space between his foreskin and his glans was out of this world and as if that wasn’t overwhelming enough, the blond’s fingers had quickly located his hidden spott and were hitting him for all his worth.  
  
But just as he was reaching the point of no return, the blond stopped entirely and dislodged his throbbing erection out of his mouth, leaving him breathless and even more eager than before, his restraint and sanity long gone in a flurry of lust and ecstasy.  
  
“Whyd” Jerome wanted to complain, ask him what made him stop, but the look on Lucien’s eyes shut him down, his knees grew weak and couldn’t bear his weight anymore, sliding down the cold tiled wall, hard as a rock and completely exposed, he knew he was at his mercy.  
  
“Now, I’m glad that you enjoyed that, but that’s not how you want this to end, do you, my boy?” the blond inquired with a mischievous grin on his face.  
“N-no” Jerome whispered, blushing fiercely.  
“Then, tell me” the blond asked, his own erection fully on display by now. “Where do you want this to end?”  
  
Jerome felt the heat overtake his head, going as red as a tomato as he pointed towards his bottom.  
  
“I can’t hear you, my boy”  
“...”  
“Shall we call it a day then?”  
“P-please”  
“What is it? I can’t do it if you don’t tell me”  
“B-bastard”  
“So you keep saying and yet here we are”  
“...”  
“Is that your final answer?”  
“f-fuck me in the ass and fill me with your cum!” Jerome found himself turning tomato red as his voice resonated through the room; unable to bear it anymore, he hid his face on his hands and tried to crawl up in shame but Lucien stopped him.  
  
Trapping his hands between his, he locked his eyes against his own, amber vs brown and sealed his lips with a long kiss.  
  
“That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” The blond asked, breaking the kiss, Jerome shaked his head, the taste of his own sex still lingering on his mouth and let the Blond lead him towards his own erection, rubbing his rosy head against his lips. “You know what to do, don’t you?” he asked the boy.  
  
Instead of answering, the boy simply engulfed the blond’s erection with abandon, relinquishing its taste and trying to mimic what Lucien had previously done to him.  
  
Alas he wasn’t nearly as good with his mouth as Lucien or his own twin, but the blond didn’t seem to complain, thrusting his hips ever so gently and caressing his hair, urging him to continue.  
  
Jerome could have easily lost himself amidst Lucien’s pristine sex, but it was the blond who brought him back to reality.  
  
“That’s enough” Lucien placed his hands on the boy and gently made him stop. A single thread of saliva connecting the boy’s lips to his erection. “Now, turn around and spread your legs, show me your treasure”  
  
With the help of Lucien, a blushing Jerome stood up and slowly turned around, his pants and undies still, trapped around his legs, making it a bit tricky to move; before he could react, Lucien lifted his shirt and freed his head from it but his arms were still on it, leaving him completely exposed from neck to ankles, the boy shriveled in surprise at the sudden cold on his smooth skin but Lucien’s hand guided him, his own placed firmly against the tiled wall.  
  
The boy lifted his hips so that his butt was more accessible; he even managed to wiggle it for Lucien! What would everyone think if they saw him like this?  
  
But that thought, and the feelings of doubt and introspection that came with it soon disappeared when he felt the blond’s hands on his buns, spreading them further to access his virgin hole.  
  
It would seem like this day was full of surprises, for instead of the blond’s erection, Jerome felt his breath, making him shiver in surprise; it was the wet sensation of Lucien’s tongue rimming his hole and taint that made him moan in a sudden burst of ecstasy.  
  
Before he could react, Lucien had retired his tongue, leaving his hole exposed to the elements, all it took was a single look of reproach for the blond to burst into giggles.  
  
“If you want it, come and get it” he dared him, his golden eyes fixated on his wet hole.  
“L-lucien” he tried to demand it but it was too late, the blond had already entered a stall and had started to beckon him with a single finger.  
  
With trembling knees he slowly waddled to the open stall only to find a very happy Lucien sitting on the toilet, his legs as far apart as humanly possible and his pale fingers slowly caressing his own erection and taint, seductive eyes locked upon him, daring him to take it.  
  
With his mind completely inundated by lust, Jerome felt unable to protest even; all he wanted was that sweet release that only Lucien could give him, so he awkwardly waddled to him and started to grind his butt against his lover’s erection.  
  
With a sly smile, the blond placed his hands on the boy’s hips and gently lifted him off so that the tip of his erection touched his quivering hole; the boy barely had time to be surprised by the blond’s sudden feat of strength before he felt him enter him slowly.  
  
“Th-t-th-e d-oor” Jerome managed to speak with the last newfound shreds of reason he had left.  
“Oh yes, it’s wide open” Lucien whispered to his ear as he started moving in and out of him at a slow pace. “Anyone could come and find us infraganti, isn't it exciting, my boy?”  
“Aaaagh” Jerome couldn’t help but to moan as Lucien started to speed up, each movement he did pressing that hidden spot inside his butt that made Jacquees go crazy.  
“Maybe it could even be someone you know” the blond suggested with an air of innocence as he gently bit his earlobe, “, seeing you moving your hips like that while having another boy inside of you”  
  
Jerome barely had any time to process what Lucien had told him when a shadow of a man passed by their stall, making the boy cease all movement.  
“Uugh” Lucien moaned to his ear “if you keep squeezing like that I won’t be able to hold any longer!”  
“L-let’s”  
“Stop now that we’re so close to heaven?” Lucien asked him to retake the movement with his own hips, slowly fingering the boy’s erection. “If it's that man the reason, we can have him join our little game” Lucien licked his neck, his hips going faster.  
“N-noh” Jeromed moaned, losing himself on the pleasure yet again, even despite the scare, the reality was that he was far too gone to stop.  
“Th-en, pay him no mind” Lucien moaned as he increased the movement of his hips.”and tell me what do you really want”  
  
Jerome’s mind was a mess; the sensation on his hole and on his own erection clouded his thoughts and wrapped them beyond recognition, it was all he could think of, pleasure and dicks, and if the man noticed them, he would be welcome to join them instead, the more dicks the more pleasure, right?  
  
If Jerome had been in any other state of mind he would have wondered how on earth did the stranger didn’t heard the sound he made when his hips hit Lucien’s or their moans, muffled as they may be, but alas, all that mattered now was the buildup inside him and how Lucien silently filled his behind with the warm goo as he exploded his seed all over the stall.  
  
Jerome would have gladly fallen asleep once the aftershocks started to die down and he slowly gained control of his body, but Lucien made sure he’d stay awake.  
  
“that was fun, be sure to tell Jacquees to come along next time, there’s ways for all 3 of us to have fun” Lucien finally whispered to his ear “keep my seed inside you, I want him to admire my handywork”  
  
Jerome put on a tired smile, before entering the toilet, he would have been terrified and would have apologized for trying to deceive the blond, but now that hardly mattered anymore.  
  
Jerome stole a quick kiss from Lucien before trying to walk on weak knees.  
“I can’t wait For next week!”

~Fin~


	20. Temptations & Regrets.

Saint Vincent’s home for Boys,  
Somewhere in Tuscany, Italy.  
  
Despite his young age, Alberico Abbate was a man with a mission; to banish once and for all the terrible creatures of the night that sullied God’s beautiful and perfect world; to destroy and make those horrible monsters suffer in the same way they had made him suffer.  
  
He could still remember the faces of his family, looking at him with dead eyes and the bloodied face of the monster who took them away from him. It was the creatures of the night who had taken his family and his reason to live, but the Holy Church had given him another.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Alas, Alberico was but a feeble human; one such as him could not hope to fight against the forces of evil and emerge victorious; it took a demon to slay another. As such, the youth, blinded by his own rage and pain, swore allegiance to the Holy Church and became a priest and later a teacher, he’d use the wicked children of the night against their own and achieve his revenge.  
  
That was the plan, his life purpose.  
  
Yet still, with every passing year, nay, every passing minute, he could feel how the burning anger and the desire for revenge that once kept him alive had become but the dim light of a single candle dancing in the wind, threatening to be extinguished.  
  
And it was all because of them, the boys, his boys; those beautiful and strange creatures of smooth legs and angelical faces. No matter how many times he’d repeat himself the same old tired mantra, his eyes saw anything but wickedness, only innocence, beauty and bare flesh.  
  
One would think that given his duties at an Orphanage, he would have grown used to the sight of exposed skin and the seemingly never ending parade of perky buns and small but cute pricks that came with being tasked with taking care of a group of boys; but the truth was his heart still raced like the first time he’d enter the locker rooms or made the (daily) inspections on his boys. And just when he thought he was starting to get the hang of it, Emilio happened.  
  
The mere thought of it tortured him since that horrid day. The battered boy lying on his bed, his lovely buns up in the air, exposing his used hole covered in that man’s seed all the way to his taint and lovely ballsack. How could the result of such horrible, violent and sinful act generate such a reaction on him?, even now he could feel his pants grow tight just from remembering the scene, his heartbreak and empathy quickly replaced by an animalistic desire to use the poor boy as nothing more than a piece of flesh for his own selfish pleasure, not unlike what his superior had done with the boy.  
  
But he was a man of God and a man with a mission at that; such animalistic and demonic thoughts would have to be put in the back burner yet again; He had a war to wage, after all.  
  
“Come in” Father Mittermeier greeted the young priest absent mindlessly as he entered his private office. “you’ve brought me the boys, I see” the old man drew a lascivious smile on his face. “As always you’ve got such good taste!”  
“Yes, as per your orders” Alberico forced a smile, trying to ignore the older man’s comment. “They’ve..”  
“Spare me the details, it’s hardly important” Father Mittermeier interrupted Alberico with disdain. “You 2, strip!” he barked the orders to the 2 boys who quietly stood behind the younger priest.  
  
The pair, a beauty of caramel skin and a dirty blond looked at each other in confusion as they blushed profusely at the realization of what they had been ordered to do.  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, filthy brats!” Father Mittermeier hissed, the skin of his head quickly turning red with anger.  
“Do what he says, boys” Alberico intervened for their sake, prompting the boys to start peeling off their clothes.  
“You’ve really got great taste, my boy” Mittermeier repeated mischievously as he delighted himself in the boys’ forms as their chests and smooth legs were revealed to him; Alberico couldn’t help but blush when he noticed the tent that was starting to form under the older man’s belly.  
  
At their tender age of 12, both boys had an athletic build, slender legs and soft looking skin coupled with well formed behind and small nipples; once they had abandoned the protection of their clothes, they stood side by side, their eyes fixated on the carpet and their hands trying to cover their white underwear in a vain attempt to conserve some modesty or dignity.  
  
“Loose the undies” the old man barked but it was Alberico’s silent nod what made them obey, dropping their last garment to the carpeted floor and cupping their smooth sinful parts with their hands they stood ready for inspection.  
  
Tired of barking orders, or perhaps, too excited over the sheer beauty placed in front of him to give them, Father Mittermeier took matters into his own hands, running his hands over the boys’ chest and softly pinching their nipples before moving their hands out of the way, effectively leaving their sinful bits in plain view. In light of such circumstances, both boys could do nothing but to pray for this to be over soon, but it would seem God didn’t answer the prayers of beings like them, for the old priest took his time with each one, feeling their taints, playing with their ball sacks and stroking their foreskins back and forth without mercy.  
“Filthy rats” the old priest murmured as he felt the boy's erection involuntary grow in his hand. “You’re so weak and perverted,” he murmured. Despite the harsh words, the man seemed satisfied with them, but their Calvary was far from over.  
  
“Climb the couch and show me your holes!” he commanded “quickly!”  
  
Alberico couldn’t do anything but to watch as his elder had his way with the boys, trying to pray his erection away as he observed. The boys were knelled on the sofa, their buns in the air and their hands keeping them apart so that the old priest could examine their holes. With heavy hands, the old priest started massaging and poking ant their holes, one pink and the other brown, how he would have loved to make those holes his and fill them with his seed. Alas, that could not happen, not with these 2, at least; whoever was meant to receive them would sure enjoy breaking them.  
  
“Father Mittermeier” Alberico only spoke when he saw the older priest whip out his own erection.  
“Tch” the old man complained. “Don’t worry, I won’t damage the merchandise” he complained and the younger priest had to admit he seemed to be holding himself back.  
  
Yet despite the younger’s warnings the older priest did allow himself to give them a light spanking; just strong enough to make them squeal but not so much to leave a mark. The priest smiled when he heard the boys’ voices; few things he enjoyed more than listening to how the boys scream and cry while he fucked them.  
  
“Blow me” the priest ordered. “Now!”  
  
The boys locked eyes and blushed even further, did they really have to do that? And in front of Father Abbate no less!  
“Is this really necessary?” Alberico interceded in complete defiance of authority, but he simply could not bear to watch such disgrace happen in front of him.  
“Don’t forget who’s in charge here, boy” the older priest answered with annoyance.  
“N-not at all” Alberico was quickly to apologize and for a moment silence took hold of the room.  
“Get dressed” the older priest barked to the boys. “And get ready to travel, you’ll be going on a special mission” the man spoke and the boys didn’t have to be told twice.  
  
Alberico silently thanked the heavens, everything seemed to have gone better than expected, for once.  
  
Not bothering to put his still erect rod inside his robes, the older of the priests took a seat.  
“Bring me a Boy from Kindergarten, Alberico” Mittermeier spoke suddenly, still, unabashedly watching the boys dressing.  
“A boy from Kindergarten? Father?” the younger priest inquired, flabbergasted by the request.  
“Yes” he confirmed with a strange serenity. “He will take the place of these 2 and service me for the evening”  
“W-what?” Alberico couldn’t believe what he was hearing,  
“You heard me”  
“but that will...” he couldn’t even finish that sentence; the mere thought of what his elder had implied just made him so sick to his stomach he had to hold on to something for support.  
“So you’ve really forgotten” the elder man, laughed, “these boys are the spawn of Satan, the only way they can be redeemed of their sinful existence is to die in service to our cause, wherever that is caused by a creature of the night or by my cock is completely irrelevant”  
  
Alberico couldn’t speak, he knew firsthand how violent the man could become, how could this be in line with their mission?  
  
“This it’s the consequences of your actions” the elder priest announced with a smile on his lips “you want to protect this trash? Someone else has to take their place”  
“...”  
“So, what will it be?”  
“B-boys, take off your clothes” Alberico felt his heart sink in his chest as he uttered those words, his fists were shaking and his tears had started to blur his vision. “Do what he asked you to,” he ordered the boys, finally admitting defeat.  
“I knew you’d come around” the elder priest smiled, his erection in full swing now as the boys once again were forced to strip.  
  
Unable to keep watching, the younger priest headed to the door but was stopped by his superior.  
“stay, I want you to watch” he ordered with a lewd smile as the boys licked his cock in unison.  
  
Montecatini Terme Train Station.  
Later that same day.  
  
Alberico sat in one of the old benches the old station had to offer; the train had departed long ago but the memories of the day still lingered heavy on his mind.  
  
The look of betrayal on the boys faces had pained him, but that was nothing compared to what they went through, being forced to choke on Father Mittermeier fat dick over and over till the man had his fill for the evening. To make matters worse, his sinful body had found enjoyment from watching such acts!.  
  
How powerless he was, always condemned to watch, never acting; he watched as his family was slaughtered in front of him, he watched the church kidnap and educate these boys to fight their war and he watched as people like Father Mittermeier used them like little else than holes to blow his seed on. All he could do was watch and cry as the world kept turning, cold and indifferent to the suffering on its surface.  
  
Not even the warm embrace and words of forgiveness the boys gave him before departing could console him now; such good little soldiers, but Alberico was no fool, he knew those boys were not going to be sent to fight, they had been selected explicitly because their skills had been found wanting; they had been sent to quench someone else’s lust and would likely never come back; hopefully their new owner would be a kind man, but Alberico no longer felt capable of believing in such niceties.  
  
With the Sun dying on the sunset and the orange sky slowly fading to blue and black, the priest left the station and into the town.  
  
The Town itself felt pretty unremarkable to him, a small collection of medieval buildings and alleys mixed with more recent additions splattered along the twisted cobblestone roads. Montecatini Terme was mildly famous for its spas and as such it was often filled with tourists going about and making a mess of the place; that wasn’t the case this time around, however and the town looked almost lovely with its empty streets. But as good luck would have it, it didn’t last long.  
  
A veritable crowd of people had gathered around a particular building in the typical disorganized matter of the Italians; it seems like bad habits were contagious after all.  
  
The large 4 story medieval facade was imposing on its own, the large and eclectic crowd waiting at the entrance was odd but the yellow neon sign gave way to the building’s purpose and made it look terribly decadent.  
  
A bar.  
  
A quite popular one by the looks of it, men and women, young and old all lined up to enter but 2 mountains of men impeccably dressed in black suit and tie (black shades included) guarded the doors and kept the eager group waiting.  
  
“Maybe?” The sudden thought assaulted the young priest, but he managed to subdue it.  
“Welcome to The Golden Age, Father” one of the men greeted Alberico, opening the door for him to the annoyance of everyone in the line. “You may come in”.  
“What? No, I” Alberico’s first reaction was to deny the invitation, but suddenly the idea of a drink became quite alluring.  
“Members of the clergy have priority” the man insisted with a mona lisa smile, as if he knew some amusing and juicy secret.  
  
Alberico would have normally said no,, he had never been a heavy drinker anyways; right? But how much damage could a drink make? Just one and back home? The bouncer’s comment about priority access for clergy members, to a bar of all places, didn’t even cross his mind.  
  
The outright hostile looks of the peasants who had to wait to get in also went unnoticed as he finally entered The Golden Age.  
  
The interior was lavishly decorated in such a way that it was more reminiscent of the palazzos of Florence or Venice than its medieval facade. Golden candelabras and exquisite plaster work with marvel flooring filled by those horrible modern square furniture and all impregnated by the smell of alcohol and humanity as some upbeat song played way too loud. It was really a palace dedicated to decadence.  
  
But that wasn’t here or there, he had come to drown his sorrows in alcohol, not to judge sinners for their wrongs.  
  
“Get me a drink” Alberico asked the barman the moment he located him. “Your strongest one”  
Be there in a moment father” the barman, or rather, Bar-boy, gave him an enchanting smile and quickly got to work and soon Alberico was presented with a colorful drink in a small glass.  
“What’s this?” Alberico inquired, looking at the drink that had been presented to him with suspicion.  
“It’s an Altar Boy’s Popped cherry” the Bar-boy explained with a smile “a specialty of the house and a favorite among our customers from the church! It’s sprite with cherry vodka on the bottom, Irish cream on the top, crushed cherries and splattered with a bit of condensed milk and garnished with a gummy crux on top, this one’s on the house, enjoy!”  
  
Alberico cringed at the name, it seemed like, even in a place like this he couldn’t really escape the demons that tormented him so; still, he had come here for this explicit purpose, and he wasn't gonna disappoint that cute bar-boy who worked so hard on this...thing.  
  
He drank it in a single go, the absolute fool.  
  
The priest forced a smile and held on to the bar for dear life as the weird concoction burned his throat and tortured his taste buds. That thing tasted so disgustingly sweet!  
  
The cute bar-boy smiled at him again and innocently moved on to his next task; how old was this kid anyways? 15, 16 tops, he waged.  
  
It wasn’t until the Bar-boy turned around that it dawned on Alberico just what kind of place The Golden Age really was.  
  
The bar-boy's back looked completely naked, only a black belt covered his waist and his legs were adorned by ass less leather chaps that gave everyone a privileged view of his glorious naked ass. Alberico immediately froze at the revelation, he could not do anything but to watch the youngster's perfect butt as he worked on the other side of the bar. Upon closer inspection Alberico found out that the prodigious behind was covered by a single black thread. What’s worse, it wasn’t just the bar-boy who was dressed so indecently, all the waiters had a similar get up: Chippendale, leather chaps black thongs. And all of them were boys too, and made the bar boy look old in comparison. They didn’t look older than his boys back at the orphanage, and they were prancing around in tiny clothes (if they could even be called clothes) or totally naked, doing all sorts of sinful things with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Alberico would have gladly let everyone know what he thought of this den of sin and perdition but the crowd started cheering before he could even say a word.  
“W-what’s going on?” he asked the Bar-boy who turned around with a smile. “it's time for The Yellow Diamond to sing.” was his cryptic answer.  
  


**~Fin~** ****


End file.
